My Love for You Will Last A Lifetime
by Mylove4uisTrue
Summary: In the beginning, you remember that puppy love. But eventually things begin to happen that know one understands and isn’t always fair. All in all, as long as you stay strong, the love you once carry can live for an eternity. E/B, Contains Lemons
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I do not own twilight! It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer!**

Summary:

In the beginning, you remember that puppy love. But eventually things begin to happen that know one understands and isn't always fair. All in all, as long as you stay strong, the love you once carry can live for an eternity. E/B

Chapter One

Edward POV

Looking at my ceiling became one of the top things of my agenda lately. Every once in a while I could imagine my world upside down waiting for the love of my life to come back to me. It has been one month since I have lost my Bella. She was everything to me, my heart, my body and my soul. I don't think anyone could've compared to her, and here I am going back at school, since my parents thought I had my grieving time in. It was getting close to graduation and I needed to get my final grades in to graduate. But I think I need more time off. My parents understood a little of what I felt for Bella but at the same time they knew life would have to go on, I wish it could just stop. Life will never be the same.

I got up off my bed, making my way to the shower when I could hear Bella's little voice telling me to wait for her. My imagination was on overload lately, I could swear I really heard her. At the same time I know it was just my mind. I couldn't mention my voices in my head, knowing that people would think I was insane. She was gone and I wasn't going to see her again, flashing back to that one night that changed my life.

_We were out on a date for our four year anniversary, we had been dating since the beginning of our freshman year. We clicked from the moment we met in middle school but after one year of being best friends we decided to take the next step. We took the next step and I asked her out. After that all of our pieces came together and we formed one. Unity was what became of us, we even got to the point where I could tell exactly what she was thinking in that small beautiful head of hers. _

Seeing her that way that night was to painful, even imaging it now. I can't think about this right now. I pulled my thoughts together, while tears are making their way down my cheeks. "Why her? Why now?" I keep telling myself that over and over that night. If I had been more careful, I always protected her from everything but I couldn't control what happened that night. I made my way in the shower and let the water fall over my body as it helped wash away my tears. I wish that the pain I felt would wash down the drain also, but that was impossible. I leaned my head against the wall of the shower and let the memory take me over again.

"_Edward, where are we going?" Bella said, she was so excited to be out for our anniversary. _

"_I am not telling you, it is a surprise! But I will tell you this, you will love it almost as much as I love you." I told her with a smirk on my face. I glanced over at her to see her reaction. She gave me that heartfelt smile I loved. Man did I love his woman. As we pulled up to the river, she noticed what I was doing for her. A romantic cruise for two, with a candle lit dinner. _

"_Edward, this is amazing. How did you.." Bella said openly._

_I managed to cut her off, "No questions, I just want a night to enjoy with my beautiful girlfriend on our anniversary."_

_Dinner and the cruise went through without a hitch, but when we were on our way back home, that is when it began. I was driving my father's car at the time, a black Mercedes, when a car came out of no where. _

I don't know if I can do this, why was it so hard that night. I keep asking my self over and over. I can't hold on to this much longer. The tears engulfed me again.

_The car hit the passenger side, but when the air bags alerted Bella's was stuck. My first instinct was to grab her and hold her next to me. But it was too late. The car struck very quickly and I heard the screech from the tires and the screams from Bella. When I got enough power to pop my air bag and take my seat belt off, Bella was laying on the ground next to the car. Someone had pulled her out. The passenger side of the car was demolished and I am surprised she was still there in one piece. I rushed to her, but I thought I was too late. She looked into my eyes, as I did hers, even though we were speechless for a little while, I know what she was thinking. Before I could read her mind anymore, the tears were already falling. I whispered to her, "Bella, Please, calm down. We will be okay. You will be okay, stay with me. They are on their way."_

_I keep rubbing her hair out of the way, our tears were running. And we were running out of time, we found a lost for words when she whispered, "Please, Edward, tell my father that I love him. Tell your parents I loved them as if they were my own." _

_My life was shattering in this moment. "No Bella, you will be okay. Keep your heart beating for me. Please, you're my life, you can't let go of all of this."_

_I couldn't control the tears as I saw her eyes flitter open and shut. Bella gasped trying to speak, "Edward, you must live your life for me. I will always love you, you are my heart and my soul, and somehow I will find you again." _

_At that moment I lost my Bella. I lost my life and love that night. I pulled her in for one last hug before the EMT's took her away from me. _

Finally the water started to run cold and I turned the knobs. I felt this pressure pushing on my chest, like there wasn't anyway out of these flashes of the past. I will never forget that night.

After what seemed like hours of getting ready for my first day back to school, I rushed out the back door before mom could even get one word in. I didn't need her to bring anything up to help my aching heart. I know it would be a bad day but soon I would be with Bella again. There was always hope. I made it to the garage and climbed into my silver Volvo, if it weren't for this car I would have nothing left in this world that would be mine.

My way to school was of course boring as it always was, except I didn't have anything to look forward to after this drive. There won't be a brown haired girl with a beat up truck waiting for me when I pulled in. Instead when I pulled into the parking lot, there were a lot of stares and lots of whispers. All I could hear were people thoughts, most of them were girls wanting to console me through my pain. I didn't need this and I can't do this right now. At that moment I decided to keep driving. My mom would understand me and why I couldn't go back just yet. She was a good mom, especially lately. I could talk to her and she would let me cry on her shoulder when I needed too.

I keep driving for almost an hour until I reached Bella's favorite part of the beach. We used to come here when the sky was clear and we could see all the stars at night. Always spending the days in the water and wrapped up in each others arms on the beach at night. I got out of the car and got into my trunk and pulled out the blanket we always used.

Walking to just the right spot where the driftwood stood up just to form a bench, I knew this was the spot. There were many days we would sit on the log and talk about everything that was on our minds. How life can change. Just five weeks ago we were here watching the waves and talking about our final college plans. We were going to go to the local college together so we could still be with our family here. I still hadn't asked her to marry me yet, that was for this Christmas. I had it all planned out already, but now it was all taken away from me. We wouldn't get our happy ending. I am starting to believe that nothing in this life is fair.

I laid the blanket out on the sand and sat looking out over the ocean. It didn't take me long to lay back and close my eyes, enjoying the sound of the waves hitting the beach when I heard this wonderful sound that I knew all to well. It was her voice, the one I have been longing for, to hear just one more time. "Edward, Where have you been?"

I opened my eyes and sat straight up but I couldn't see anything except the sun shining off of the water. I looked everywhere, even behind me, and there was nothing. I closed my eyes again and this time I heard her again except a little louder, "Edward, Why haven't you come to see me?"

I decided to keep my eyes closed this time. "Bella, Where are you? Why can't I see you?"

Waiting for a response, I really don't know if this will even work. There is know hope to hear her again. And here I think I can talk to her again? There is something wrong with me. Maybe I should just get out of here. Just when I was about to open my eyes I heard her again. "Edward, I am right here. I have been waiting for you to come to me."

"I can't see you Bella, I want to see you. I miss you so much. I don't know if I can live any longer without you."

"A little longer Edward and we will be together again. I love you always."

My heart grew heavy. Is she leaving? Why? "Please, don't leave me again, I will leave my eyes closed, just don't leave me. I need you right now."

"Edward I am always with you, yes I will stay a little longer. Just lay here with me."

We laid in silence and the nice part about it was I could feel and hear her next to me. She was certain not to touch me but I could hear her breathing. To have her so close and not be able to touch her again, this might hurt me more when I have to leave. I decided to make a move, "Bella, where have you been?"

As I started to open my eyes she whispered one last thing to me, "Edward, I have to go before they see me. I love you with all of my heart and I will see you again soon. Remember we will be together again. Bye my love, for now."

I rushed for something to say, "Who will see you? Bella, please don't leave me. Not yet, Please."

My eyes flew open at that note and she was gone. I tried to find her. I ran around the beach trying to even find footprints in the sand, there were none. Where was she? Why couldn't I see her? Or find her? Why weren't there any foot prints? Where did my Bella go?

A/N : This is my first time ever writing anything that my husband wasn't the only one reading, so if you want to review you can. It depends on if I get reviews, I might now continue the story. Who know where it will take us...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Edward POV

I got back to my car just in time to see the sun setting along the coast line. So many things are going through my mind at this moment and I need some one talk to, someone that might be able to relate to what happened to me today. I keep on driving until I managed to reach my friend, Jasper's house. It was dark in the windows as I drove by so he was out of the question to look for answers to my questions.

I got back to my house I noticed Jasper's car was sitting in my driveway. So I quickly got out and went to the front door just as soon as it opened. "Hey, Edward how are you doing? Is everything alright, man?"

I stared at him letting him know I had something important to talk to him about. "Yeah, everything is alright for the moment. I feel much better after today."

I glanced around Jasper at my mother, "Hey mom, I am going to go for a walk and I will be back soon."

We walked a little ways before he came right out and said, "Edward, you don't look very well. Are you sure you are okay?"

Where could I begin but this was Jasper and he knew everything about me. We have known each other since kindergarten and always shared everything about our lives. So I told him the truth. "Jasper, I heard her today. I heard Bella."

Jasper quickly shot a glance at me at this news. "I think that could happen if you imagine things hard enough Edward."

"Seriously Jasper, I was at the beach today, in our spot and I closed my eyes and she appeared to be right next to me."

"What do you think this all means Edward? You know she can't come back. We all loved her just like family. But you are going to need to face it that she won't come back."

"I think you are wrong and tomorrow I am going to go there and talk to her again. I want to see her and I want to hear her. Who knows what will happen."

"I don't think you should do this to yourself, it is only going to hurt you in the long run, I am just telling you this from a friend's point of view. Right now you need to be around your friends."

In that note Jasper walked away. I felt all alone again, as I was walking back to my house, I heard something coming from the trees behind the house. I don't know what I was thinking, she couldn't be real. Maybe I shouldn't go back tomorrow. I walked into the house ready to face my mom. My mom was one of the people that keep quiet most of the time but would do anything for anybody. Her name is Elizabeth Mason, wife of the mayor in this town, Edward Mason Sr.. My mom was a normal mom but she understood things going on in my life. She has been there through everything I have been through, she loved Bella as if she was her only daughter. When Bella died it tore our family a little further apart. My dad wasn't home really often when I was younger but when Bella came around we always keep my mom company. Things changed. I looked at my mom, "Are you okay? How was your day?"

She was looking at me as if I shouldn't be the one starting this conversation. "It was fine honey, I want you to tell me about yours."

"It was alright, I tried to go back to school but I couldn't make it in there. To many people were staring at me and I wasn't ready to handle questions and emotions from other people." I couldn't tell my mom the truth. I wouldn't know how she would handle everything. I know I didn't want to see any doctors. Considering there are only few doctors in this town and none of which I would want to help me and one of them just didn't seem right, his name is Dr. Cullen.

"I understand, but you have to go back to school tomorrow. Your final grades are due in soon. College is still mandatory around here, I know it is going to be hard for you, but remember you have a whole support system when you need one. I think your friends are missing you at school." She said while looking towards the door where Jasper had went out.

"I know mom, I think I am going to go head to bed. It is going to be a big tomorrow facing all of those people at school tomorrow." As I was leaving the room I pecked her on the cheek. "Good night mom."

Sleep over took me easily that night. I woke up the next morning and was surprised when I wasn't jumped as soon as I got out of my car for school. Jasper met me in the hallway by my locker along with Rosalie and Emmett. They have been together since kindergarten it seems and they are inseparable, but Jasper was keeping a close eye on me.

It went on pretty much the whole day with people asking how I was and what I have been up to. I was trying hard not to picture Bella in classes with me. Sometimes I would have to catch myself before I looked at her empty chair in the two classes I had with her. I didn't need to have a break down here. At lunch Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie went outside with me. Knowing I couldn't just go into that cafeteria without Bella being on my arm. I wasn't paying attention in most of classes when I heard the final bell ring. I was on my way out to the car when I noticed a letter on my front seat of my car. I had left my windows down only a faction of an inch just enough for a piece of paper to fit in.

As soon as I opened the car door I moved into to sit down. I opened the paper and it read:

Edward,

I know we can't see each other right now, but I want you to wait for me. I will come back for you, and I will always and only be your Bella. Don't look for me right now, it won't help. I love you.

Your Bella

I couldn't believe it, it was in her hand writing and I had proof now to show Jasper. I didn't imagine things yesterday. I wanted to hold her in my arms and show her how much I missed her and how much I love her. But the questions were building up inside of me. I wanted to know where was she? I know she died in my arms that night, is she now just my angel watching over me?

Slowly a tear came down my cheek, I couldn't help but wondering if this was all a dream? Did I imagine all of this yesterday? Could someone be playing games with me? I had to find out. I started the car and headed to Jasper's house. When I walked up to his door, he was already waiting for me on his sidewalk. "Did you write this letter Jasper?"

He looked confused, "What letter ?" I threw the letter at him but when he opened it was a clean white piece of paper.

"Jasper, I swear it was a letter. It was a letter from Bella. You have to believe me. She had to have been here." He was looking at me like I was losing my mind, and I was starting to believe it also. "Sorry man, I thought it was a letter. I must still me day dreaming. I can't get her out of my head."

"It's okay Edward it is going to take some time. And like I said we are going to be here for you each step of the way. You just have to let her go."

I couldn't do that but what does it hurt to let him thing otherwise, "Yeah Jasper. Maybe it is time."

After hanging out at Jasper's house for a while I started heading home. It was a quiet ride home when my cell phone started going off. I noticed it was an incoming private number, so I answered it. Trying to drive and pay attention to what was going on other end of the phone line. Finally I put the car in park and I heard someone breathing. "Hello, who is this?"

"Edward, it is me." My heart was racing. "It is Bella, I need you to keep our visits and talks between us. If someone should find out I won't be allowed here ever again."

"Bella, what is going on? You died, and now you are here? How is this possible and how am I going to move on if I can't let you go?" I wanted to know answers. I want to hear where she is. How is this possible?

"Edward, promise me. Don't tell anyone." What is she asking me to do? Play this little game for a while. Who was this anyways? Bella isn't here anymore.

I have to figure out if this is her. I want to know, it sounds like her, but until I see her for myself I will never know. So I will give in for now, "I promise, now tell me, where are you?"

Then the phone line went dead. I lost her again. I turned the car back on and drove home. When I got to my bedroom, it took me a while to fall asleep. I tossed and turned trying to figure out where she could be? Why couldn't she talk to me or see me? I almost felt better knowing she was here and I could see her again as long as I keep my promise. But to find out if this is a game, I won't be able to live. I had to see her.

Three days went by and there was nothing. No letters and no phone calls. I missed her voice, I started hanging out with my friends a little more to make the time pass faster. Before I knew it was Friday night and the guys were planning a night out. Emmett had Rosalie, they always did their own thing on Friday nights so that left Jasper and I. Jasper had a few girlfriends in the past, but he didn't want to waste his time with worthless girls as he called them. He was waiting for the right one to come along.

Jasper and I decided to go out. Graduation was only four weeks away and we were both 18 now. We decided to go to the new dance club in town called Envy. I meet Jasper out front and when we got there Emmett and Rosalie were already on the dance floor having their way with each other. "This place is different." I said. Trying to sound like it was a good place to be.

Jasper just looked at me. "You are kidding right, at least I know that everyone in here is above 18. I think I am going to try and get lucky tonight, Edward you should do the same."

"Jasper, you know I am not like that, besides you go ahead and I will watch you get turned down." Just them a small girl, almost pixie like bounced up behind him. She wasn't bad but she would be perfect for Jasper.

She was staring right at Jasper, "Do you want to dance?"

Jasper shot me a glance, "Your on your own tonight. See you later."

I was surrounded by people dancing and drinking. I was looking around when I saw someone I thought I knew out of the corner of my eye, yeah it was her. It is Katie, I hope she didn't see me. Katie and I went back before there was a Bella, my Bella. Before I could turn and make a move for it she started coming my way, "Hey, Edward. What are you doing out? Shouldn't you be home grieving some more?"

"It is nice to see you again too, Katie, I hope you find someone to keep you entertained because I am leaving." On my way out of the club I felt someone tug on my arm. But I just thought it was Katie again and I just keep walking. I glanced around the room. Jasper and that girl were having their way on the floor already. Rosalie and Emmett were no where to be found, they must have a room already. I couldn't help but laugh at that.

Finally when I made it to my car I hopped in and started it up. It was a little chilly out tonight so I put the heat on. When I reached for the heat I noticed someone in my rearview mirror. I turned around and I didn't see anybody there. I put the car in drive and started to drive away.

As I made it to my road I decided to slow it down a little, it felt as though someone was watching me. I couldn't tell, it was dark and there weren't any other cars out here but me. I parked by the garage and all the lights were off in the house. I knew my parents would be out of town tonight. I put the key in the lock and heard another noise. Except this time it was closer to me, I quickly turned the door knob and flicked the light on. I turned around to see where the noise was coming from, and then that was when I knew everything was going to change.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : I know this is my first time writing any kind of story so bare with me, especially if it jumps around at all! I have a pretty good feeling I know where this going to go.  I hope you continue to read!

**Disclaimer: I know I own nothing of Twilight it belongs to Stephanie Meyer but I can still toy with the players ******

Chapter Three

_Caption_:

I put the key in the lock and heard another noise. Except this time it was closer to me, I quickly turned the door knob and flicked the light on. I turned around to see where the noise was coming from, and then that was when I knew everything was going to change.

Edward POV

I had to focus my eyes a little better, it was Dr. Cullen. "What are you doing at my house, Dr. Cullen?"

Dr. Cullen always gave me chills, like I have right now. I have heard he was one of the best doctors in town but know one really knew anything about him. He was the same height as me but much paler with blonde hair. "Edward, I think we need to talk, your mom called and said you might be having difficulties with Bella's death. I am here for you to talk to."

He was talking to me as if my mom sent him here but I wasn't going to buy it. I didn't want anyone to talk to and my mom knew that. She wouldn't call a doctor for me until I admitted I needed the help. "Dr. Cullen, I don't think I need your assistance right now. I have to try to do this on my own."

I didn't know the real reason he was here and really I didn't care at this point. I had my own stuff to deal with, without anyone. He interrupted my thoughts, "Edward, the best thing right now is to have people help you with this, you lost the love of your life and you need support, know one wants anything to happen to you."

I was getting annoyed, still why was he at my house? "If I need you doctor, I will call you. Until then I think you should go."

He wasn't going to ease up, I could tell. "Edward, I wish you would talk to me. I might be able to help you."

"I don't want your help right now. Now leave. Please!" I closed the door right in front of him before he could speak again. I would have to find out if my mom called him. Why would she do that, I didn't need a doctor I was fine.

What was he talking about? He thinks I am going to get hurt? Or kill myself? I wouldn't even think twice about that option right now. Right now I had to figure out Bella. I want to know where she is. Who is holding her? And why can't I see her?

I worked my way up to my room and switched on my computer. I had to double check what happened that night. I know Bella wasn't moving in my arms and with the phone call I received I am now thinking she might exist. I slid my shoes off and started unbuttoning my shirt when the wind blew through the window and the rain started to fall. I am glad we had a few days without rain, that doesn't happen very often. I slipped my shirt onto my bed and walked over to the window. I was looking out over the river that was slightly off the back yard. I love living here, there are no neighbors and it is always quiet, well for the most part it is. Another wind gust came in the window as I began to close it. Looking out over the river again I thought I saw someone out of the corner of my eye. But when I looked back that person was gone.

I pulled the curtains closed, there is only so much I can deal with at a time. I ran my hands through my hair, this was one of my stress relievers. I paced back and forth my wooden floor in my room until my computer was loaded up. I quickly got to the newspapers web site and punched in the date of the accident. I will never forget April 28. As soon as I entered the date, up came the accident. It was the front page that day.

**Deadly Accident in Forks, WA**

**It was a sad Tuesday evening in Forks when Edward Mason Jr. and Isabella Swan were out driving late, when a car struck from the passenger side. Unbelievably Edward Mason was not severely hurt and was able to find Isabella Swan. Mr. Mason managed to get out of the wrecked vehicle, trying to hold her tight. When the reporters made it to the scene Mr. Mason was holding his girlfriend, Bella in his arms. Soon after, Isabella Swan was declared dead by the cornier. We are currently trying to find any identification on the man in the oncoming car, which is no longer with us. He died on his way to the hospital of heart failure. But there is no new information on the driver.**

I didn't pay attention to anything that was going on in the news after that. I didn't want to hear that she was dead. That is why I never brought my self to go to her grave again. It wasn't real for me. I made it to the funeral but I couldn't bring my self to the good bye. Instead I whispered to her, "I will see you again. I love you."

Thinking back on the accident I couldn't help but wonder who was in the other car. I didn't even get to see him, he was in the ambulance before I even got a chance to see him, I do remember him having blonde hair. But they never identified his body and classified him as another John Doe. I remember him not having any scratches on his body while my Bella was laying on the ground bleeding to death. How was that possible? How could someone just get away from this kind of accident and not have any cuts? Granted I had my own cuts but they were the bottom of my worries at that point. I am just glad he got what he deserved when he died. It is horrible of me to think that way, but when you take away someone's life you shouldn't be able to have your own to live.

I flicked the computer off. I could feel the tears were beginning to stream down my face again. I needed to get out of here and get some fresh air. When I walked out of the front of my house, staying on the porch, I sat down on our swing. Bella and I used to sit here for hours, sometimes she would sleep on my chest or sometimes I would hum her lullaby to her so it would put her at a peaceful state of mind. She was my everything and now what was she? Where was she?

Remembering my way home tonight, after I pulled into the drive way, I do not remember seeing another vehicle. Dr. Cullen did not drive here. How did he get here? There were no cars along the road on my way here. I live to far from town for just a leisure walk. Just then I heard foot steps coming up behind me, I turned around and there he was again. It was Dr. Cullen.

I wiped the tears away that were left over lingering on my eye lids. I didn't want him to know I was still this emotional. "Edward, you know you can talk to me."

"Why do you want me to talk?" I was annoyed with him. Why couldn't he just go away and leave me alone. "Why to you?"

"Edward, I know what you are going through and I want to help you."

"How do you know what I am going through?"

"I can relate on many levels with you, but you need to talk to me. You need to tell me what you are thinking?"

"You want me to tell you what I am thinking? I am thinking that this isn't all over, I know Bella is out there and I will find her, weather it kills me or not. I will know the truth."

He jumped back a little bit, to quick for my eyes. "What do you mean she is still out there? What has you thinking otherwise?"

"Dr. Cullen I know this might be hard but I have heard Bella, she even called me." I held out my phone so he could check and there was the private caller that came up. Who is to tell that he will believe me any way?

"Edward, you and I need to have a talk. I think you are going to need help figuring this out and I will be the only one able to help you."

I didn't know if I could trust him, here he was a creepy doctor just showing up at my house asking me about my Bella. I can't do this, my mind was telling me one thing and my heart was telling me to do another. Why is he the only one that could help me? I had to do this. "Okay doctor I need your help."

"Okay, first call me Carlisle. It's easier, and plus Edward I want you to tell me everything that happened since the accident." My heart was racing and I was glad to have someone else to tell these things to. I know Jasper means well, but I don't think he could help me with all of this.

"Nothing happened up until about a week ago. I heard her voice at our beach, and as long as I didn't open my eyes she stayed with there was a letter in my car from her after school one day. It was telling me to wait for her, I received that phone call her from. She told me not to talk to anyone and made me promise, but here I am breaking it."

I guess that was a lot for him, he stepped back and sat down on the chair next to the swing. He was contemplating the things that have happened. I could read the expressions on his face. I had just noticed his eyes were a very golden yellow, they were odd. Then his eyes lit up, "Edward, do you believe that Bella is still alive?"

I answered without thinking, "Yeah I do, she wouldn't be going through this much trouble to get to me if she wasn't here."

He smiled, how could he be smiling at a time like this? This wasn't helping me. Or else he knew something I didn't know yet. "Carlisle, what is it?"

He stood up to leave. "Edward, I want to go and check on something. I will be back in a little while. Are you going to be home?"

What is this all about? "Yes I will be home, my parents are gone until Sunday afternoon."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight that is all Stephanie Meyer. **

Chapter Four

Edward POV

I waited for almost two hours on the porch, waiting for Carlisle to return. After that I decided to head inside to get ready for bed. So many things are racing through my mind right now, I don't know what is wrong with me, but something felt off. When Bella was alive I was always felt whole with her here, like we were inseparable, kind of like Rosalie and Emmett. When she died she took half of my life with her and now I was starting to get a little of the feeling back. My soul was slowly coming back to me.

I keep looking at my clock, it was now 2 a.m., and still no Carlisle. I couldn't figure out why he needed to leave? What did he have to go and check on? It was none of my business unless he was checking on something with Bella's case. Someone had her and for some reason she couldn't see me. She is afraid that she will be caught. Why would she be worried about us being together? There are so many questions that I have no answers for and all I could do now was wait. I started dozing off as soon as I heard a knock on the font door. I ran out of my bedroom and down the steps. As soon as I reached the door I flew it open, hoping it was Carlisle.

Standing in front of me was Jasper, and his little pixie friend. Up close she looked beautiful, short spiky brown hair, slim face, and she was very pale. Her eyes caught my attention, they were a slight golden with a hint of black in the center. She was really perfect for Jasper already. Looking back at Jasper, "Hey Edward, good you're awake."

Did I look very awake to him and why would he bring a girl to my house? "Yeah it's okay, what's up with you two at 2:30 in the morning?"

Jasper looked like he had a few drinks. "Edward Mason this is Alice Cullen. Alice Cullen this is Edward Mason. Now you have met. Can we please come in?"

I stepped aside to let them in, "Hello Alice, nice to meet you." I felt like being friendly and asking, " Any relation to Carlisle Cullen?"

She quickly turned her head around at me, "You know Carlisle?"

Was she surprised by this, he was a doctor was he not? "Yeah he is helping me out with a few problems, any relation to you?"

She seemed to be avoiding that question because she looked away. I focused my attention back at Jasper who was now half lying on the couch with Alice in his lap and she was kissing along his jaw line. "Jasper, what's up? Did you need something?"

Alice whispered something into his ear that I could almost make out, she wanted to stay with him tonight. Jasper looked at me like he forgot where he was, "We were wondering, since your parents are gone this weekend, could we umm." He was slurring his voice a little. "Could we use the spare room tonight?"

I knew he was up to something, why else would he come here after the club closed at 2. "Yeah, it is okay. I am waiting for someone, so Jasper show Alice where everything is. I am sure she is going to want extra clothes for the night and help your self to any of the clothes in my room if you need any of them."

Alice looked at me like she was trying to say something but when I went to go ask her something she turned away and keep walking. She keep her arm tight around Jasper's waist. I was worried now about Jasper, what was he getting into. They started their way back the hall way to the spare room when I heard Jasper trip. "Hey Jasper, are you okay man? Little tipsy tonight?"

"No I didn't drink that much, I must be drunk on something else." He winked at Alice when I noticed she pushed him into the spare room with his shirt half way off already. He must be drunk on something, he never sleeps with a girl on their first night. I heard the door shut, I am glad we had rooms between us. I didn't want to hear that all night.

I couldn't help but remember Bella and I's decision we made. We were going to wait until we were married. Of course there were a few nights where it became hot and heavy, trying to push each other to our limits. But we wanted to do it the right way, the traditional way. I was willing to wait for her, even if I had to wait a lifetime. Now it might be that way, I will wait for Bella, even if I have to wait a whole lifetime. I always told myself she would be my first and there wasn't any way I was letting go of that promise too. I will have her mind and body if I ever see her again. I miss her so much. I whispered, "Where are you Bella? I miss you and I need you right now."

I turned to head back up the steps when I heard a faint knock on the front door. Was it finally Carlisle coming back? I paced myself walking back to the door. I opened the door and there Carlisle was.

"Finally, I was thinking you were giving up on me here. Come in and have a seat." It has only been two hours I thought.

He looked puzzled, like he had something important to say but didn't know how to tell me. So he took a seat on the chair and I sat on the couch. "Actually Edward, we need to talk. You might not understand what I am going to tell you, or you may. Either way I need to you to listen to me before you ask questions."

I need to know about Alice first, before we started anything now, she was in my house and I didn't know if I could trust her. "I have one question for you before we begin. Do you know an Alice Cullen?"

His eyes shot straight at me, like he was angry. He knew this name alright. "You know Alice? Is she a friend of yours?"

"Not really, my friend is becoming close to her, and I was just wondering if you knew her?" He seemed to loosen up after he found out it was my friend and not me. I hope he didn't think I was interested in her.

"She is my adoptive daughter if you would call her that, my wife and I took her in about five years ago. Ever since then she has been like a daughter to me."

I never knew he had a wife, of course they have only been around for a few years, and they were very quiet people. Considering I never knew they had a daughter either. "Oh, okay. I was just wondering about her, I just met her and I didn't know what my friend was getting him self into. She looked like the wild kind."

"Edward, I am not going to lie to you. When Alice meets the right man, they will both know it. She is special to my wife and I, she was always like a vision to us." He said that last sentence with a smile playing on his lips, almost like it was a personal joke.

I had to change the subject, I know Jasper will be okay with her, she knew Carlisle. "Carlisle did you find out anything about Bella?"

His face turned serious again, he must have found out something. "That is what I want to talk to you about Edward. I did something that night of the accident, something that was left out. No one was to know about it. My wife and I made sure of that."

He had to clear his throat and by this time I didn't know what he was going to say.

"Things change and they always seem unfair. Even until this day I do now know if I made the right decision." He became speechless.

"What happened that night Carlisle? What aren't you telling me?" He stood up and started walking towards the door. Did I say something? What just happened?

"Edward, please save all the questions. Let me explain this to you. I have to. Let me start my way, and this is the only way I can fully get you to understand why I did this."

I didn't know what was going on. W hat is he talking about, his way? "Carlisle what is going on?"

He reached for the front door and started to turn the knob. "Edward, I have to show you something. Something from that night, it may change your life or it may not. You have to be patient with me and let me explain everything."

He opened the door and then I knew.

A/N : How did you like that cliffy? Hehe, anways I am hope you are liking this story so far. Let me know what you think : ) It helps! Review if you want…


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer has all rights. **

A/N: Again sorry if there is any confusion, if you have questions let me know! Thanks!!

Chapter Five

Bella POV

"Edward, where are you? Why can't you find me?" I remember whispering hoping he would hear me calling for him. I missed him so much, I had no idea where I was or what I was. I remember the accident faintly, and from there it became blurry. I couldn't remember if Edward was alright. I need to see him again, where is he?

As soon as I was able to open my eyes, I saw a whole new world. I looked around trying to find someone that could help me. The room I was in look liked a bedroom, of sorts, I was laying on a bed with a comforter over my body. I saw there was an alarm clock on the stand next to the bed reading 9:00 p.m. Beside the table on the floor was a medical box. I couldn't help but wonder why that was there? I noticed there were three doors in this room, I wanted to see what was behind them. When I tried to lift my legs over the bed they felt very light, almost like I didn't have any legs at all. I worked my way off the bed and tried to stand up on my own. I felt dizzy almost as if I had a headache but I couldn't feel any pain at all. This was all to real.

I took a few breaths and made my way to the first door, it was a closet. Fully stocked with clothes, wonder whose those are? I closed the door quietly hoping that know one would hear that I was out of bed. I still have no idea where I am. I continued on to the next door and there I found the bathroom. I slowly walked inside and flicked on the light switch and when I looked into the mirror, I knew I wasn't the same girl anymore. What happened to me? I don't understand. I thought after the accident I would have a lot of bruises and cuts, I didn't have one mark on my body that I could tell. How is this possible? My skin was smooth and my hair looked wonderful. For being in a accident I looked really good.

Just then I heard the other door to the room open and a woman said, "Isabella, are you awake?"

I didn't recognize the voice at all. I started getting scared, not knowing where I was and who had me. "Who are you?" I asked without even leaving the bathroom.

Instead of me walking out of the room that could keep me away from danger I decided to work the door closed. Before I could get to the door the woman had already appeared. She was beautiful, semi long brown hair with wondering eyes. She looked no older than my mother, but who was she?

"Hello, Isabella. My name is Esme Cullen. I hope I haven't startled you dear."

Cullen? I just stared for a moment until I remembered that I have heard that name before. I remember there being a doctor at the hospital, he was shy, but very good looking as my mom used to say. His last name was Cullen. Maybe she was in relation to him. So I asked, "Esme Cullen? Dr. Cullen's wife?"

She didn't hesitate to answer me, "Yes that is me. I am here to take care of you for a while. I need you to relax and I will try and explain the things that are going on right now."

She wanted me to relax being in a place I didn't know with a woman I didn't know. This was going to work out great. "Esme, where am I? Where is my family?"

"Ah, Isabella, things will be answered in time, but for right now there are other things that need to be discussed."

I started to panic, "Where is Edward? You must know him, where is he?"

"You cannot see him right now, things are far to complicated in their world."

What is she talking about? What world am I in right now? Isn't there only one world? I couldn't take this anymore. I turned from her and darted out the window. I didn't know I could do that until my instincts kicked in and I could do anything. The more I thought about running the faster I became, when I looked in front of me all I saw were woods. There were no houses that I could go and ask for help, there were no people anywhere. I came to stop when I realized that running was not the key, I needed answers. I turned around to run back to the house when I ran right in Esme. This is too weird. I backed up and looked at her, "How did you know where I was?"

"Isabella, you need to come inside and I will explain things. It is much too different for you to be out here alone. Come with me."

I couldn't be alone? There is a lot that I needed to know. So I walked into the house and noticed that it is beautiful. Everything seemed in order and it seemed very open. Where ever you looked there was a window or sliding glass door. They have a tidy living room with a plasma television, a couch, and a chair, the usually living room attire. It was very simple but very clean. There was nothing out of order. When I followed Esme to the back room, there was a kitchen table. I glanced at the piles of papers that were sprawled out when I noticed a newspaper sticking out. "What are these?" I couldn't help but ask as I picked up the newspaper.

On the front page there was a horrible car accident with a picture or a black Mercedes. I gasped. Under the picture there was a headline reading:

**Deadly Accident in Forks, WA**

**It was a sad Tuesday evening in Forks when Edward Mason Jr. and Isabella Swan were out driving late, when a car struck from the passenger side. Unbelievably Edward Mason was not severely hurt and was able to find Isabella Swan. Mr. Mason managed to get out of the wrecked vehicle, trying to hold her tight. When the reporters made it to the scene Mr. Mason was holding his girlfriend, Bella in his arms. Soon after, Isabella Swan was declared dead by the cornier. We are currently trying to find any identification on the man in the oncoming car, which is no longer with us. He died on his way to the hospital of heart failure. But there is no new information on the driver.**

All of the sudden I had arms wrapped around me to keep me standing. I wanted to cry but I couldn't. Where is Edward? What happened to me? So many things were running through my mind. "What happened to me?" I managed to whisper out.

Esme pulled me into a chair and read out loud what the paper said, I couldn't bare to read the whole story. "Isabella, that night was a very painful experience for you and our family."

What happened to my family? Who was our family? "I don't understand all of this, why am I here?"

"You were strong that night Bella, may I call you that?" I nodded my head yes for her to continue, "When my husband hit Edwards car that night, he couldn't forgive himself. He told me that we needed to do whatever we could to make this love right again."

I didn't know what to say, I was speechless. What was she telling me? "Bella, you need to understand something now, you are not like the rest of people you once knew. You have become part of my family now." I couldn't listen to her anymore, she is telling me I am not the same person. I feel the same, except for this itch in my throat. But that would be normal if I had been unconscious for any period of time.

How long have I been out for? I hope that I wasn't gone for to long, "What day is it, Esme? How long has it been since the accident?"

"Bella, you have been out for almost three weeks. We thought we lost you for a while, but Carlisle couldn't stop. He wanted to make you better, we did this so you could have another chance with life."

"What are you saying? Where is my dad? What does he think happened to me? What happened to Edward?" I thought I was going to hyperventilate. This was to much for me.

"Bella, we had to let the media believe you died. They had a funeral for you on May 1, 2009. They had a close casket, convinced by the doctor in town, to release some pain from your friends, especially Edward." She tried to tell me more, but my mind didn't want to hear anymore. I was dead.

I went to reach for my heart, I thought I would feel it as soon as she said his name. But when I placed my hand over my heart there was nothing. I had no heartbeat. What is this?

"Why am I different? What happened to my heart?"

She looked at me, "You are going to have to wait for Carlisle to come home, he will be here soon and he will explain everything to you."

My eyes met hers, "Esme, can I see my family?"

She started shaking her heard slightly before she even spoke, "No dear, you may not. It will be too hard for them to understand you now. You are still to young to be around your friends again."

To young? What is she thinking? I am 18 years old now and she isn't my mom. I pushed out the door and I keep running this time. I don't care where I am going, I just need out of here. I came to a river, and followed it. Before I knew what I was doing I was up in the trees looking out over the river, looking for something that looked familiar to me. There it was. Edward's house, I know this looked familiar. What was I going to do now? I couldn't just walk up to his door.

I walked around to the back of his house, it looked as if it was about midnight by now. I didn't know how to get to his bedroom window, so I took a chance and jumped. I landed on the roof and climbed back down until I was right at his window frame. He was sleeping. I wish I could be in there with him. I want to hug him and tell him everything would be okay. But something told me, Esme was right, I couldn't do this yet.

I sat there on his window sill until the thin layers of clouds in the sky were a sign that it was now dawn. He was rolling over in his bed, a sign that he would be waking soon. He stood up. I wanted to see him, to touch him, to tell him I loved him still. Most of all I wanted to tell him I was alive. At the same time I knew I couldn't. He started walking towards the bathroom when I had to pull myself away from the window for now. I had to see him soon, I was not going to give up.

I turned back and whispered to him hoping he could hear me, "Wait for me Edward, I will be here soon. I need you to wait for me."

A/N: I know this is taking you back, but I wanted you to try and understand where this was going. And now I am going to take next chapter and write it from Bella again, so they are the same place in time. I wasn't going to write from her POV yet, but I wanted you to know. Review or not….but you can if you want to. Thanks


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer has all rights.**

Chapter Six

Bella POV

I am dead. That is simple solution to how I have been feeling. How can I be dead if my body is still here? Esme told me that in time I will see what is going on. Why couldn't she just tell me?

"Esme, I don't understand. Why can't you tell me what it is that I don't know?" I wanted to know.

"Bella, you are going to wait for Carlisle, he just called he will be here soon."

I sat at the kitchen table. What was I going to do? What about my mom and my dad? They are grieving over a daughter that is not dead. I am right here and I want to see them. How could I explain this to anyone, especially when I don't understand.

Just then I heard the front door open, and I began to stand up. Carlisle glanced at me, "Bella, have a seat, we all need to talk. Esme, is Alice home yet?"

Esme was glancing at me, letting him no I had know idea who this Alice was. "Who is Alice?"

He looked at me with awe in his eyes; the color was just like his wife's eyes, a golden color with a hint of black in them. It must be a family trait. "I thought we told her to be home tonight?"

"You know how hard it is to keep her in this house at night, she loves to go to that club. She claims that the one she has been waiting for will be there and she doesn't want to miss him." I felt confused who was she and what did she have to do with me.

I heard him whisper under his voice, "Alice"

He didn't know I was paying attention and he sat back in his chair. "Bella, tell me something, did you feel any pain after the accident that night?"

My mind flashed back to that night, "Yeah I remember my head hurting. My whole body was aching until Edward found me. I told him I loved him." I became quiet. I didn't want to remember that night, although now I might have a chance to be with him again. "After I told him that, I blacked out. I don't remember anything until waking up in a room here earlier tonight."

He looked at Esme, "It must have worked for her. She is perfect." Glancing back at me, "Bella, call me Carlisle. I am Dr. Cullen. Of course I am a doctor in many ways. I help people that I know that need saved."

I must have had a dumb founded look on my face, "Carlisle, what is going on? I don't want anything missing. Why can't I see my family? And since I was in an accident only three weeks ago, why am I not bruised up or worse, why am I here?"

He lowered his head, "Bella, you are different now. You are part of my family, whether you want to stay or not is up to you."

So I was in his family now? What would my parents say to that? Oh, they think I am dead on the other hand. So what choice to do I have? "Tell me what is going on."

"Bella, the night of the accident…" he started to stutter, "you were unconscious, so it made things much easier for me."

I broke in, "What was easier?"

"Please wait for questions, Bella I saved your life." He corrected himself and reached his arm around Esme, "We saved your life."

I didn't move, "You have to understand I didn't mean to hurt you or Edward."

I froze when he said his name. What did he have to do with this? Wasn't he okay? I couldn't help but let out a whisper of his name "My Edward."

"Bella, you can't go and see him. Not until you understand what this means. You are different in many ways. You are much stronger that you ever have been, you probably noticed a change in sight and hearing. These things are all natural. It will take some time but you will become set in our ways eventually."

I am dead aren't I? I am ghost and I just don't know it. "Carlisle, what are we?"

"We are a coven Bella." I only new of covens from movies I have seen. This was not possible.

I jumped out of my seat, reflex came naturally and I pulled my lips back over my teeth. What is going on? Carlisle positioned his body in front of Esme, waiting for me to take a lunge. My hands moved up to my mouth, I had no fangs, why is he protecting her from me? I couldn't hurt anyone, I have never been able to defend myself. "Carlisle what am I?"

He raised his eyes to mine, "Look at me Bella." I raised my eyes to his, "We are vampires, Bella. It took time but you have become one of us. That was your defensive side kicking in. You are going to have much to learn."

I let my body go limp. I feel into a chair, why was this happening? Vampires do not exist in this world. Do they? My mind began racing, it is looking for a solution but there is none. I looked up to Esme, "What is really happening to me?"

Carlisle and Esme both found there chairs again at the table. "Bella, let me tell you how this happened, beginning with the accident."

"I was driving from up state, on my way home, when I crashed into a Black Mercedes." He glanced across the table, I felt my body shake, I knew it was the car we were in. Edward wanted to drive his father's car for the night. "You have to know Bella. I never hit a car before, in my entire life, when I lost control of my vehicle it smashed right into the passenger side of his car. I didn't know who was in the other car; I didn't know if I could even help."

He looked down again, "I saw you pinned in the car, and there wasn't anyone around. I didn't know if the man you were with was able to help you, or if he needed help of his own. I managed to get out of my car and walk over to you. I pulled you out of the car and laid you there, unmoving. I noticed the man you were with was becoming alert so I walked away quickly. I wanted him to be able to see you, and to see that you were out."

Carlisle paused. "Bella, I thought you were okay. I laid down on the other side of my car, away from you and the other man. I heard you whispering to him. I know you meant what you said, "_"Somehow, I will find you again.""_ That was when I knew you were meant to be part of our family."

This was a lot to take in. Carlisle was the one that hit us? The paper said that the man died. "Carlisle, the paper said the man was unidentified and that he died on the way to the hospital."

"Yeah, Bella, you see we do not have a heart beat and I haven't been working at the hospital they were taking me to, know one knew who I was. Esme helped change the picture they had of me before anyone could identify me." He was rubbing Esme's arm. They must love each other very much.

"Carlisle, what happened after?" I know I couldn't have become a vampire from a car accident.

"I followed you to the morgue, where they take the dead. When I climbed off my bed, I walked over to you. I leaned over you, and when I could hear a faint heart beat I knew I needed to pick up the pace. I had to save you." His face went cold, "I couldn't get your heart beat picked back up to pace, and there was only one other thing I could do for you." Pausing, "I brought you home with me, we set you up in a bedroom." I seemed like it was hard for him to tell me this, "And I injected my venom into your heart. It was the only way we thought you would survive." His eyes closed like he was in pain.

He looked down, "Why did you save me?" I couldn't help but ask.

He looked back up to me, "I knew you had much more to do in this life. I wanted more for you in this life. The way you and Edward were looking at each other made me realize I would do anything for love. If you were my daughter I would have done the same thing."

I do love Edward and I will always love him. Is this the life I was lead to have? How would Edward react to me if he saw me again? I swallowed, the itching sensation was back. "What is the itch in my throat? I can't get it to go away."

"Have you noticed your not hungry Bella?" He glanced his head towards Esme.

"She hasn't mentioned it, which is odd. I thought it would be bothering her by now." Esme said to him.

"Not really, there is a lot on my plate right now." Honestly I have had a lot on my mind right now to think about anything unimportant.

"We do not eat food Bella." I was nervous. I am not going to kill people. I don't care what I had to do, I wasn't killing for food. "We drink animal blood, it is not as strong as human blood but it works."

I was relieved a bit, but how was I going to get animal blood? Do they have a butcher shop here I do not know about? I started looking around, "How?"

"We hunt Bella, we could take you right now. We stay by home, it will take a while for you to get used to the different smells in the wild nature." Esme and Carlisle began to stand up next to me.

I stood up and watched as Esme came over to my side, "Bella, you are a daughter to me now. We want you to be happy here. But there are few things. You need to stay away from your human friends right now that includes Edward. I know it is going to be hard for you but it is for the best." She pulled me into a hug. "You have the bedroom that you woke up in this evening."

She let go of me. We started out the back door. This was all happening to fast. I will go and see Edward soon. I had to see him again. But how could I get away from them? Maybe this Alice will help me.

___________________________________________________________

A/N: So now you know what she is. : ) I couldn't keep it in any longer. But now we will have to see what happens next! Bella POV again next. I was thinking along the line of ghost, but who wants her not to be with Edward physically sooner or later : )

__________________________________________________________

A/N 2: Just so you know I do not have a Beta and I am doing this all on my own. So if you run into a lot of errors I am sorry. I try to reread everything but we all know how the writing world goes!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I of course do not own Twilight, that is all Stephanie Meyer.**

Quick A/N: This is a filler, just to let you know!

Chapter Seven

Bella POV

We began to run from the house for a little while when Carlisle told me to stop. We were about two miles from the house. Esme was standing right next to me, "Bella, this is going to seem odd to you at first, but your instincts will kick in as soon as you start using your scents."

I glanced around the field and began to work the fresh air through my lungs, "What is that smell?"

"Tell me what you smell." Carlisle asked.

I turned to him. "It smells sweet, almost like a flower maybe?"

"Bella that is what we smell like, if you notice we all have a different unique smell to each of us. This is how we can tell if there is another vampire close by."

There were more than just us? This just keeps getting better. "What am I am looking for here? How do I know if it is what I want to drink?"

"Trust us Bella, you will know." Esme whispered to us. "Here they come."

At that moment I could smell a fresh scent coming in from the east, maybe a bland smell, almost like a leather smell, except better. The smell was making the itch in my throat more inflamed. I turned my body and all of the sudden I found myself flying through the trees. I came to stop about fifteen feet from a deer. He couldn't see me, I decided to wait here. I whispered to Carlisle, "Is this what I am supposed to do?"

Carlisle showed me how to hunt, how to get the animal right where I wanted them before I enclosed my mouth over the jugular point. The blood was just right, warm and delicious. I stuck with the deer that were close by.

After clearing seven deer of their warm blood, the itch was fading in my throat. When I looked down at my clothes, my jeans were ripped, my shirt had blood all over it, and one shoe was gone. How did that happen?

I made my way back to house. As I started up the front steps I could hear Esme and Carlisle talking in the kitchen. I decided to use my scents again and let in another breath of fresh air except this time there was something different. Something else was sweet but I couldn't tell, almost like a wintergreen scent. When I reached for the handle on the door I could hear the sound of wind.

When I turned around the wind wasn't blowing but a little woman came in behind me. She must be a vampire since she has the sweet scent to her. I felt invaded, I held myself along the side of the house until she came close enough to see. All of the sudden my body reacted to her approach, I climbed up the side of the house, and was ready to pounce if needed. My teeth were shown and I couldn't help when I let out what sounded like a hiss.

The girl came to a stop and looked up at the top of the house. She was looking right at me. She could see me now but before I had a chance to attack she jumped up on the roof next to me. "You must be Bella. I am Alice. I believe we are sisters now. I can tell we are going to be best friends."

She must be nuts, I just met her. Why would I be best friends with her, she is a vampire. But somewhere inside of myself I had to admit so was I. I had no one else to look for help. "Yes, I am Bella. You must be what, my sister now?"

"Tell me about it, I have been in this family for a long time. When I saw the vision I would have a sister, I thought it would be awesome. You hissed at me though, bit you didn't know any better. I have been around since before you were even born waiting for someone else to join this family. It's get lonely when you have no body to have fun with."

I looked at her, she was pretty. She had perfect skin with no flaws; she was a little shorter than me. I liked her hair, she had this spiky look to it and it was a deep dark brown. "How old are you Alice? You can't be any older than me."

"Try one hundred and sixty. Really I am only eighteen though. That is when I was changed."

"And you look this good?"

"Didn't they tell you this is eternity? We can't die Bella. We will live forever. That is where they get you. You feel good about this beautiful thing but in the end there isn't a point. Everyone you meet dies. Well almost everyone." She had a smile on her face.

I looked down at the ground. I suddenly felt weak. I sat down on the edge of the roof. I am always going to be like this? I couldn't see Edward anymore. He would notice this about me. Could I let him get old without me? I wanted to be with him. Just then something clicked, "Alice, you have to help me."

She had a smile playing on her lips, "I know what you are going to ask me and I would love to."

I didn't even ask her anything how did she know. "I need you to help me. Edward is out there and I want to see him again. I want him to know I am here, how can I do that?"

She still had a smile on her face, "Silly Bella, when are going to learn that they have rules so you can break them every once in a while You should wait a little while for him to see you. First off, have you noticed your eyes? Second, you are going to have to tell a little about this Edward."

I know exactly where she was coming from; she must have done the same thing when she became one. What about my eyes? I didn't take notice to them in the bathroom when I was in there. "What is wrong with my eyes Alice?"

She grabbed my hand and we jumped to the ground, it was more like a light float. I didn't know I could do that either. She pulled me up the steps into the house, we made our way to my room when she flicked on the lights. "We have to get you into some new clothes, I stocked them up for you. Come in the bathroom."

I walked into the room, my eyes are a dark gold color. Not like the rest of them. They had light golden eyes, almost looking like human eyes. "Alice, why are my eyes darker than yours?"

She was looking at herself in the mirror, like she didn't know she was beautiful already. "Don't worry Bella, after about two months they will be lighter, like mine. Just be glad that you became apart of this family, you could have had red eyes."

I swallowed had, "What do you mean red eyes?"

She took her eyes away from herself in the mirror, "Bella, there are other vampires. But we are only like one other family we know of. The rest of them live off of blood but not blood of animals."

I looked at her hoping she wouldn't say what I think she is going to say, "They live off of the blood of people."

I felt my stomach hurdle. Even though I am vampire now, the sound of drinking a human's blood is disgusting. I would rather take a pig's life before touching a human. I filled Alice in all about Edward, what we were. I told her we were soul mates and that I will see him again even without her help.

There were a lot of new things that happened today. But I didn't feel tired, actually I haven't had any normal things happen to me so far.

"Alice, why am I not tired?"

"Your not tired because we do not sleep. We have all night to party!" She had a wicked smile on her face. I could tell she was a lot more experienced at this than I. Since I didn't sleep I could go and see Edward every night now. I felt better.

"I know what you are going to do, and it will work but you will come out with me to the club soon." She said as she was leaving my room. "There are clothes in the closet, help yourself, they are yours."

I would have to ask her about how she knows what I am going to do. I don't like that she could see everything before I do it. Some things might be personal. I opened the closet door and walked inside. It had every color imaginable, I really didn't like shopping but Alice must have had fun with this. I took in the different scents in the closet, keeping an eye on what I was looking at. I pulled out a new pair of blue jeans and a navy blue long sleeved shirt. Considering I lost a shoe somewhere, I grabbed a simple pair of sneakers.

After I was dressed Alice came back into my room. We sat on the bed, I don't think I would ever use, unless I had Edward here with me. We sat there for about two hours talking about everything I would need to know, like I could wear contacts to cover my eyes. She even filled me in on how she can see glimpses of the future. I was even informed that I would be going to the club with her at least twice a week. I wasn't too thrilled with that. But of all the stuff she told me, only one thing stuck out. I would want to kill Edward? I couldn't and I wouldn't. But I would be craving for his blood. After she left my room, I started to think about everything. I still want to see Edward. I know I wouldn't hurt him.

The sun was beginning to come in through the windows just over the horizon when I made it back downstairs. Carlisle was sitting at the table reading the newspaper. "Good morning, I guess."

He looked up from the edge of the paper, "How was your first night, I know it is different, but it will become natural for you."

I walked over to the door before I responded. "Actually, it isn't so bad. Alice filled in on a lot last night, so I am not so confused. Could I ask you a question though?"

"Yeah. Feel free to ask me anything Bella, you have been through a lot lately and I do not want you to feel uncomfortable here. We are family now." He continued looking at his newspaper.

I didn't know how to ask him, could I? I whispered to him, "Can I see Edward?"

He put his newspaper down on the table, "Bella, you can't see him. Not for a while. You need to realize you are going to be putting him in danger when you are around him."

"I won't hurt him, I love him, and I want him to know I am alive. I want to be with him." I was dry sobbing. I would be crying right now if I could but Alice informed me that I would never shed another tear ever again. That would be nice, I always used to cry.

Carlisle walked over to me and laid and hand on my shoulder, "Bella, when the time is right I will personally take you to him. But not right now. Just wait a little while. Alice can keep you preoccupied until then."

"Thanks." It was all I could say. I couldn't see Edward. That just means I couldn't let anyone know I was there. I had to see him though even if I had to act like I wasn't there. I opened the door to walk outside, when Alice showed up in front of me.

"Are you ready to have some fun?" Alice winked at me. I knew what she was talking about. But because of vampires hearing everything, I couldn't say it. Carlisle and Esme would hear what we were going to do.

"Yeah, let's go." And we took off running through the woods.

A/N: So I hope you like it, I have only had a few reviews. It takes a while, but I am getting there. I am hoping to get them together but I don't know when, or maybe I do… It is fun being on this side of the screen, for once I am not left pondering what is going to happen!! Although some of you have a story out there that I have and still have many nights wondering what is going to happen in them!! : ) I hope you enjoy leave a review if you would like! Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter Eight

Bella POV

Alice came to a stop right in front of Edward's house. "I don't think he is home Bella..." Before she could finish her sentence I hoped up on the roof and found his window. I peeked inside and she was right he wasn't home. I looked up at the sky trying to figure out where the sun was, "Oh Alice, he would be at school right now. It is almost nine in the morning."

She started walking back towards our house, "Well, we can't bother him there Bella. We have to wait for him to get home and be alone."

I had other plans. I started running through the woods until I reached the beach that looked to familiar. It was our beach. Alice walked up behind me, "I know this place Alice." I have so many emotions going through me right now. "It is our beach." I said looking back to her.

"I don't think he would be here Bella, he would have gone to school. It has been four weeks since the funeral and he is graduating soon." After Alice said that I fell down to the sand. Graduation. I forgot all about it. I was supposed to graduate with him; we were going to go to college together in the city. How is this going to work out for us? He needs to live his life the way he should.

"Alice, what can I do? He has to do things in this world I can't." I sat down in the sand hoping that the oncoming waves would give me a sign. Something to let me know there was hope for me and Edward.

Alice came over and sat right next to me, "Bella, we will let him to see you in time. We can't just spring you onto him."

She was right. I had to do this in time. I glanced back out to the ocean when I heard a far car in the far distance. No one usually came out this far on the beach, it was only Edward and I that new about this place. I grabbed Alice and pulled her back into the trees. "I think there is someone coming. Edward and I were the only ones that new about this part of the beach."

"Maybe it is him Bella, he can't see you like this. Not yet." She was right but I wanted to see him. If I stayed back then he wouldn't know it was me. Just then I saw him, I saw my Edward.

He looked good, although it looks as though he hasn't sleep in about four weeks. I understood. I know what it felt like to have lost the love of your life. He looked so sad. Reminiscing about the past I bet. I wanted to hug him and let him no I was okay. Alice pulled on my arm. I hadn't noticed I was walking towards him.

He laid a blanket out on the sand where we used lay, the same blanket we used to use when we came here. We would cuddle on that blanket. There were many times we would just lay there and talk about everything all night. This was a place with many memories for us. I noticed him lying back on the ground when Alice nudged my shoulder. I asked her, "Is it okay?"

She shook her head yes. I started making my way towards him, right now I was about five feet from the blanket, and I was right behind him. The fresh scent coming from his body was strong, and hearing his heartbeat. That heartbeat made my body quiver, how could I hurt this man? I love him with all that is left of me. I held back my urges.

"Edward, where have you been?" I whispered to him. I hoped that he wouldn't look for me. I wanted him to hear me, let him no that I was still trying to come back to him.

Alice ran up behind me and pulled me back just in time that Edward's eyes came open. He was looking for me. Now I knew this wasn't a good idea. What if he were to see me? What would happen?

I want to see how he would react to me. I had this feeling in my soul that he hasn't had the closure he needed, why would he be here if not? I started walking closer to him to see if his eyes were still closed, they were. I spoke a little louder this time, "Edward, why haven't you come to see me?"

He surprised me. He spoke, "Bella, Where have you been? Why can't I see you?"

I didn't know how to answer him. Should I continue this conversation when I know it can't go anywhere but hurt him? I do not want to give him false hope. I didn't want him to leave. He started to move, "Edward, I am right here. I have been waiting for you to come."

"I can't see you Bella, I want to see you. I miss you so much. I don't know if I can live any longer without you." I felt my body shutter. I don't want him to do anything that would jeopardize our chances to be together. What is going through his mind right now?

"A little longer Edward and we will be together again. I love you always." I had to end this conversation. I needed to get away from him; I don't know how much longer I can do this and not be touching him.

"Please, don't leave me again, I will leave my eyed closed, just don't leave me. I need you right now." His voice started to break. I new what this meant to me, it must mean more to him. I started walking closer to the blanket. I was standing right next to him on the blanket and he couldn't tell I was here. I was so close but still so far.

"Edward I am always with you, yes I will stay a little longer. Just lay here with me." I bent down onto the blanket and lay right next to him. I wanted to stay here forever. I could reach out to him right now and let him know I was real. What is stopping me?

I keep watching his face. It is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. It was the face that I always saw in my dreams and the first face I always wanted to see when I got up in the morning. He is and always will be my everything. He broke the silence, "Bella, where have you been?"

Just then I heard Alice behind us. She was motioning for me to go. Was someone coming? Could I get in trouble for this? If anyone I new were to see me out here there would be a lot of questions that would be asked. I couldn't allow that. Just then I leaned into him and whispered, "Edward, I have to go before they see me. I love you with all of my heart and I will see you again soon. Remember we will be together again. Bye my love, for now."

His eyes started to flutter when I got up. I was out of his eye sight before he even sat up. I was glad I had quick reflexes now. I am happy that I got to see him again.

I pulled Alice back before we made it back to the house, "Alice, thank you for that. Thank you for giving me a chance to see him, to hear his voice. I will owe you for a lifetime."

"Yeah you can start with going out with me tonight to my club. I am looking for someone in particular and I am not sure when he is going to show up." She was playing a smile on her lips.

"Yeah Esme said something about that. What is so important about this one person?" I couldn't help but ask.

Alice looked like she didn't know how to answer that question. "He will be my other half Bella, like you have Edward."

I had no idea what she was talking about. Will he be the love of her life? "How do you know he will be the one?"

She brought back that smile I started to know to well. "I can see him in my visions, he will be beautiful Bella. He will be like us one day. I know it."

I had to ask, "Can you see what happens to Edward?" I had to think about it before I wanted to hear the answer. Do want to know his fate?

There was that puzzled look, "Bella, my visions are only based on what people are thinking now, things can change." She was afraid to tell me the truth. Was it that bad?

I grabbed her right arm, "Alice, what do you see for him now?" I wanted to hear it, bad or good.

"I can't see his future all the way Bella, but he does see you. You will be together soon. That is all I know." She looked down at her arm where I was holding on to it, I didn't realize how hard I was holding onto her until she tried to pull away. I smiled at her. I guess I am strong.

I felt better as soon as she told me that. Before we walked into the house I wanted to tell her, "Thanks Alice, at least I know he will see me again."

We were on our way in the back door just when I saw Carlisle coming in the front door. He was still in his suit from work. Alice had told me that he worked up state at a hospital routinely and filled in here occasionally.

Carlisle glanced over at me, "Bella, how did the first day go?"

I smiled at him, "It was a good day Carlisle. I think Alice and I are going to be good friends."

Then he looked over to Alice, she had a smirk on her face. "Alice I assume you showed Bella things from our point of view today."

"Yeah, she will catch on fast. She doesn't need a baby sitter Carlisle. She did really well for her first day." She smiled at me and when he looked away she winked at me. Her and I would become sisters, I could even tell.

"Thank you Alice." He looked at her sincerely. I didn't know I was such a big job.

I smiled at myself as I walked up the steps to change clothes, Alice mentioned that I needed a new look if I wanted to go out with her tonight. This is where it begins; if I wanted to go to this club where people could recognize me, I needed a change. And I had four hours to do it in. With Alice's help I could do it.

A/N : So what do you think? Review me if you can. Just to pre warn you for what will be coming up, there will be lemons eventually. I am not going to say when. Just wanted to let you know that little bit of information! See you next chapter I hope…


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter Nine

Bella POV

The four hours went by and when Alice was through with me, I had a darker tint to my hair, much of a darker brown. She had ordered me contacts to make my eyes their natural color, so I was glad to have my brown eyes back. Alice insisted on putting my hair up with curls in it. I felt like a poodle, but she said she had to pull it up to make it look different from my ordinary ponytail I always used to do. After a half an hour with make up it was finally nine o'clock.

I was heading down the stairs when I caught Carlisle and Esme's attention, "I see Alice worked her magic on you Bella, I can hardly tell it is you."

"That is the point isn't it." I said with a smile on my face. "Come on Alice, let the party begin."

As we made it to the club I could see the line forming, "Alice, are going to wait in this line?"

As she found a front parking spot and undid her seatbelt. Of course she had that little smirk on her face that would get anyone eating out of her hand. "Why wait in a line Bella when we look this good."

She had a point, before I was a vampire I wouldn't have ever dressed this way. I had on black tight pants with a baby blue low cut blouse. I felt it was a little to form fitting. She had also managed for me to wear heels.

I followed her to the front door where a man greeted us. She whispered what seemed like sweet nothings in his ear until he undid the chain and let us right in. She did have magic didn't she?

"How long have you been coming here Alice?"

"Since they opened, I believe it was about three months ago." She was too excited to get in there.

Alice did have her eyes set on someone in particular didn't she? Why would she spend this much time going out every night when she could just tell when he was going to be here? I followed her into the bar area, I knew we couldn't drink, not only because of our age but because it isn't what we craved. The strong smell of the humans is a little overwhelming in here. I swallowed hard to avoid the itchy feeling.

Alice looked at me, "It is okay Bella, your not going to hurt anyone. I will be here with you all night."

After she said that she was right. We found a table close to the back of the club so we could have a prime seat to see the people coming in and out. The music isn't too bad, a little mix of everything in today's music. I preferred hip hop or even techno. As long as the music had a beat it was good enough for me. Although, I never really liked to dance, maybe this body would be different.

After three hours of watching Alice make new friends I was ready to leave. I wanted to go home. Well my new home. I missed my family, I wonder what they are doing right now? Alice looked over at me and saw that I just wasn't having a fun time. "Are you ready to leave? We can come back tomorrow."

"If you don't mind, I would like to go. I am just not feeling it tonight. It might be too soon for me to do this." She didn't even question me. She said good bye to her friends and we started to walk out.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to make you leave. You could have stayed, I could have walked or ran home."

"Bella, you can't just run in public, what would people think? Also don't you think family is a little more important than those people in there?"

She had a point but she hasn't known me very long. I didn't want her to miss the person she has been waiting for. Just then her head went down on the steering wheel. "Alice, are you okay? What is the matter?"

She was quiet for a few minutes before her head came back up, "Bella he will be here in a few days."

Alice had a big smile on her face, "You know for sure?"

"I have never been so sure in my life, come on lets get home. Maybe we will do some night hunting." I liked that idea. My throat has been feeling itchy lately.

We made it home in record speed; Alice liked to drive with no lights on and going about 75 mph. A little to fast for my taste but what can I say when I don't even have a car anymore.

After four hours of hunting, a shower, and getting dressed again another day was ready to begin. How could I see Edward today? I knew I couldn't, not yet. But I could talk to him in some form. I glanced over at my night stand and saw that it was nine thirty in the morning. Good Edward would be at school. I walked in to Alice's room and she was lying across her couch with a magazine in her hand.

I gave a little chuckle. "You always have to be up to speed on today's style, don't you Alice?"

She looked up from her magazine. "What else is there to do around here? Besides go out at night?" I grew a smile on my face. I knew what we could do.

I moved her feet from the end of the couch and sat down. How could I ask her my next question? "Alice, could I write Edward a letter?"

"Yeah I guess you could, just use my ink in my drawer. It is my magic ink, it only works for one hour before it erases."

"That is weird, but it will work. Why do have this Alice?"

"Oh it was something sent to me from a relative a while ago. One of my cousins actually, she used to talk to these human boys all the time, you know toy with their emotions. She would write them these letters, almost sex letters, get them all worked up. But before they could show any of their friends the letter, the ink would be gone. It was like she never wrote the letter."

I understood, but why would she do that? Whatever though, some people get off on weird things. Still even from another vampires view that seemed odd. "Why did she give it to you?"

"She thought I would like to have some fun, but I never took to it. I didn't like leaving men without any pleasure to go with the letter." She winked at me.

I got up from the couch, "Okay, right. I am going to go. I will bring it back when I am done. I am going to go out for a while. Do you want to come?"

"I would, but today is the beginning of a new month, that means new magazines to catch up on."

I let out another chuckle. "You have fun and I will see you later. Are we going out again tonight?"

She looked up from her magazine contemplating it seems. "I am not sure; I will get back to you on that." She looked back down, "And remember one thing Bella, stay away from people that would recognize you, the work I did on you last night won't last very long." I started to close her door, "And you need another pair of contacts. They are in the bathroom top shelf."

"Thanks Alice." I closed her door and made my way to my room.

I wrote a practice letter since I had a few hours to spare, and before I knew it, it was time to go to the school. Thank god they don't have security cameras on this campus. I drove Alice's 2008 yellow Mustang to the high school but ended up parking about a mile away, so know one would ask questions about a vehicle showing up at the school. Not that it would stick on it's own in this parking lot. I began walking through the woods near the parking lot and pointed out Edward's silver Volvo. I missed riding in this car, I missed him so much. I took a watch from Alice's collection so I could keep an eye on the time. It was 1:25 in the afternoon. Good he would be getting out of school at 2:20. That would give him about five minutes to read the letter. There was so much I wanted to tell him.

Thinking about what to write to him, if he was to receive this letter, he would be coming to look for me. I can't allow that. Not yet. I don't think he would be able to find me, but I really don't want people to know the truth, even though it may seem like he is losing his mind. At least he could have hope.

I wrote the letter and slipped it into his window. I didn't know it would be that easy. I waited for about a half an hour to leave. Just looking around and seeing everything for this first time this way. It seemed so much clearer. Every detail was sticking out for me. I started walking through the woods towards Alice's car, trying to pace myself incase anyone saw me. It is harder to control my walking now, especially when I know I can use my speed to make me quicker.

When I got back to the house Carlisle was home. How is he done with work already? I walked into the kitchen. Him and Alice were in the middle of a conversation, when I broke in. "How was your day Carlisle?"

"It was good, I am home early today. I want to give you a few things that I know you're going to need."

He pulled out a little silver cell phone, a credit card, and a set of keys. I looked up to meet his eyes, "What are these?"

"Bella incase you go out again and need help, if some should notice you. I couldn't imagine what could happen. I need you take the phone with you wherever you go."

I can see his point. "Okay. Thank you."

Carlisle glanced over to Alice. "This credit card Bella has no limit. Alice has the same one. As you can tell she loves to shop."

Alice had a big smile on her face, "It's not my fault. It is a drug for me."

She was right it seemed that way for her. "And the keys Bella, are to your new car."

"I didn't see a new car when I pulled Alice's in. Where is it?" I am excited, the only car, well truck, I have ever owned was ancient.

"It is parked in the garage, Esme picked it. This is the first time I think Alice didn't have a say when something new was purchased." He shot another smile at Alice.

Alice cut in, "I see I couldn't help with that, but at least I got to buy all of her new clothes."

So she was the culprit that got all of those clothes for me. Did she ever hear of normal clothes? "Can I go see the car?"

"It is a nice car Bella. I am leaving it up to you to take care of it." I tugged on Alice's arm and began pulling her with me, before Carlisle stopped us, "Now remember girls, our cousins are coming in this weekend."

I turned to Alice as I closed the kitchen door, "What cousins?"

"Oh never mind about them, they aren't technically cousins. They just share the same food group that we do, we kind of stick together. Once in a while we will go and visit them or they will come here. I heard they are anxious to meet you."

I walked in to the garage, "Wow, this is mine?" I walked around the blue car, what is it?

"It is the new Mazda RX 6. It took them a few days to find you the right color. But here it is."

"I love it. I normally wouldn't like a sporty car but I think this will work." I couldn't help the enthusiasm in my voice. Charlie, my father, would never allow me in this car. He isn't my father right now is?

I looked at Alice and I could tell she was seeing my vision. Before I could say get in, she hurried around to the passenger side and hopped in. "Test drive, shall we?"

I got into the drivers seat to get the feeling of the car. We pulled out of the driveway and I easily got the car up to 120 mph. It was great. A big difference from my old truck, but with my new vision I could see every bend in the road better. We drove around town for a little while before Alice gave me that pleading look that it was time to head home.

After we pulled into the garage, Alice got out and walked into the house. I pulled my phone and looked at it. It was already 4:30. I had to call Edward. I blocked my number and dialed his, the number I knew all to well, and before I tried to talk, I panicked. What should I say to him? When I was ready to talk he broke in, "Hello, who is this?"

I whispered quietly, "Edward, it is me." I took an unnecessary breathe. "It is Bella, I need you to keep our visits and talks between us. If someone should find out I won't be allowed here ever again."

I don't know how Carlisle would do if he found out. Edward spoke again, "Bella, what is going on? You died, and now you are here? How is this possible and how am I going to move on if I can't let you go?"

Oh my god, I missed him so much. Why can't I just tell him the truth? He loved me still and I love him. I put my head down on the steering wheel and whispered to him, "Edward, promise me. Don't tell anyone."

He took some time to answer; I hope he could do this, if not for me, for us. I needed him to promise. Before I could ask him again he said, "I promise, now tell me, where are you?"

I hung up. I can't let him know where I am or who I was. Not yet. Hearing his voice, even though only for five minutes made me much happier. I got out of the car and walked inside. I had to give it sometime before I contacted him again. I feel that I can't hold this in much longer all I wanted to do was hold him in my arms.

The past three days were pure torture, spending all day with Alice shopping. I tried on so many clothes and Alice bought so many items. She had told me I needed some time away. We drove up to Seattle for a few days, for me to get a feel for other places in my state of mind. It wasn't always too bad. At night I would lay on our bed in our hotel room thinking of Edward. About what I would say to him when I saw him. How would he like me when he saw the new me? Would he even like me? All of these questions that have no answers.

Alice had a vision on our last day in Seattle and insisted that we come home. We had to go out tonight. The one person she was waiting for would be at the club. We bought new clothes to wear out. Something I wouldn't have wore any day of the week, vampire or not. But Alice said it was the new thing.

When we got home, Carlisle and Esme were home. Carlisle welcomed me back with open arms. Esme was staring at me, making me feel awkward. "Bella, I am so glad you are here. You mean so much to me, just like Alice, you are my daughter now." She reached out for me.

I closed in on her with a big hug. She was my mom now. I never accepted that fact that my mother died when I was little. My dad's new wife, Sue, I never took to her like a real mom. She fit the perfect step mother personality better. But Esme, she hit the motherly note on the right spot. I pulled back from our hug, "Esme, I wouldn't ever be ashamed to call you my mom. You are going to be a better mom to me than I ever had."

I never saw such a big smile on her face. Things are going to be different now. Esme and I broke our grounds with each other. I never knew if she was really happy I was here. Maybe she liked it because I keep Alice occupied all the time. I couldn't resist a smile playing on my lips.

I made my way up to my room, Alice was already in there. "Alice, I need to hunt before we go back to that club tonight."

"You were just reading my mind that would be great."

I pulled on some old clothes that I didn't mind getting ruined and we made our way out of the back of the house. We raced to our usual hunting grounds. It was peaceful. We hunted for almost two hours before it was time to get ready for the club.

A/N: Next chapter should lead us to something good! If I don't get another chapter out tomorrow, I want to say HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY to all the beautiful mommy's reading this story! Thanks for reading and I hope you have a good day!!!! Review if you can : )


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

Quick A/N: You guys aren't letting me know if you like this story, only one or two of you!! Please let me know….

Chapter Ten

Bella POV

After Alice tried on fifteen different outfits we were able to leave the house. Of course Carlisle and Esme were keeping a close eye on Alice when we walked by. "Alice, you know the rules, abide by them. No humans in this house."

Alice gave a smirk, "Okay. I will not bring him here. I don't even know if he will be there, my mind could be playing games with me again."

I knew better, "We will see you guys later."

I closed the door behind and before Alice could even speak I told her, "Alice, I am driving, just in case you meet this person. I want to have a ride home."

She had a smile on her face, "That would be good. I wouldn't want to leave you there."

I climbed into the car and I couldn't help but wonder, how can you have sex with a human when you were like this? Couldn't you kill them? I tried to figure it out on the way to the club but I couldn't come up with a probable reason. I turned the car into the parking lot, "Alice I have a question and I don't know how to ask it."

She started laughing already, I hate when she knew what I was going to say. "Okay, okay if you know what I am going to ask answer the question then."

"It is simple Bella, you have to control yourself, and as long as you don't use your strength it will be great." She got out of the car. Could I control my strength with Edward, was I willing to even try this with him? What if I hurt him?

I climbed out of the car and walked beside her. "Alice, do you see this guy becoming one of us soon?"

"It is hard to say Bella. He doesn't even know the truth about me yet. But he will someday." She had another smile playing on her lips.

We reached the front of the club, of course another line but Alice got us in with no problems. We made our way to our usual table. We were actually a little earlier than the last time we came here. I glanced around the club, looking for anyone that might recognize me. As I was looking towards the bar, I saw a girl that looked familiar. What was her name?

I said, "Alice, that woman over at the bar, the one in the red slutty dress, do you know her name?"

"That is Katie, what is she doing here?" Alice got a worried look on her face. She gently pulled me over to her, "Bella, she is one of us now. Carlisle told me that we have a new cousin, she must be it."

But the family wasn't supposed to come in until the weekend. "I thought they weren't coming until this weekend?"

"Our cousins Bella live their own life, they like to cause trouble. At least Tanya does, I don't know the new one yet." She still seemed worried while she spoke.

"She looks familiar to me and but I am not sure where from Alice."

"I hope she doesn't recognize you. I don't see Tanya with her, so we should be safe. She won't know me."

"Why is she here out of all places? Do you no any good reasons?"

"No, I don't. But I am sure she is up to something."

Just then we saw two guys walk into the front door, one of them must be the guy Alice is waiting for. She started jumping up and down in place. "I take it that it is one of them?" I couldn't help the smile that came across my face. She was shaking her head up and down. The men were still turned around and I couldn't see their faces yet.

I turned back to Alice, "What is his name Alice, can you see that yet?"

"No, not yet but I am glad because I wouldn't be able to help myself from calling his name." That wouldn't look crazy at all. I lightly chuckled to myself. Alice just gave me a weird face.

"Don't worry Alice, I will be good. Go ahead." I am used to being lonely now.

"No, he has to have a drink first. I can't just walk over to him right now. He just got here." Alice sat back into her chair.

She had a point, but as soon as the men turned around I could feel my face get even paler. It was Edward; I was looking straight at Edward. I whispered to Alice, "He is here Alice, Edward is here."

"What? Are you serious?" She jumped back out of her chair.

"He is with the man you are looking for." Just then Jasper turned around. Oh my god. I turned around so they couldn't see my face.

"Alice, we have to leave. That is Edward. The other guy with him is Jasper." I paused, " I knew him."

"Bella, he is the one I have to be with. You know Jasper?" I shook my head yes.

"Wow, what a small world." She couldn't help herself. Alice was glad that I knew Jasper? She looked at me more serious, "You have to leave Bella."

I couldn't just leave her there. Not without knowing this is going to work. I glanced back over to Edward, luckily he didn't see me. I noticed he was staring at the girl in the red slutty dress though. Katie. Why would he be looking at her?

Oh no. It couldn't be that Katie. "Alice, I know where she is from now, that Katie girl."

"Where, Bella?"

I was gazed over. I dropped the glare I was sending her way. I didn't want her to notice me. "She was Edward's girlfriend before me. I have to go Alice. I am leaving."

I was on my way out the door when I was caught by someone tugging on me. It was Emmett. "Hello, do I know you?" He asked me.

"I don't believe so." I glanced over to Rosalie, I knew her all to well. She was one of my best friends. I would never forget her.

Emmett turned to Rosalie, "This is weird, she looks just like Bella, except a little different."

I started to walk away, "Sorry I couldn't help you guys. Bye."

"Bye." They both said at the same time. I left them looking puzzled. Their faces were almost as white as a ghost. I keep walking fast to the car and hopped in. I had to get home. That was to close.

When I got home Esme was sitting on the couch watching the night news. "Hey Esme, I am home."

"Bella dear, what are you doing home so soon."

"Edward was there, and the guy Alice has been looking for used to be my friend, Jasper. Too many people were there tonight that I recognized. I didn't want to be noticed." I started to walk towards the stairs.

"I am glad you decided that Bella, it is too risky if you get noticed. Carlisle has been talking about that lately, he thinks you are ready to see Edward."

I flopped down on the couch, "Really Esme, can I see him? Please?"

"Carlisle is going to speak with him tonight. When Edward gets home, he is waiting at his house."

I pulled her in for a big hug. I wanted to see him but most of all I wanted him to see me. I was different. At least he knows I am alive, he just doesn't know the truth. "Thanks Mom." She hugged me even tighter.

After three hours of pacing around the house, wondering where Carlisle and Edward were right now, I was ready to leave. I walked out of the house and got into my car. I had no idea where to go. As soon as I was ready to pull out onto the main road my phone began to vibrate.

I flipped open the phone, it was Carlisle. "Bella, where are you now?"

"I am just pulling out of the house."

"We need to talk, take the car back to the house, and run to the river. Follow my scent."

I hadn't used my scents to follow someone yet. "Can I do that?"

"Trust me Bella, come now."

I parked the car in the garage and headed around the house. I started running and before I knew it I was at the river. I took in a breath of air and there was that sweet smell. I ran towards Edward's house.

Carlisle whispered for me to stop. I could barely hear him. I must have run right past him. I turned around and made my way back to him. "Carlisle what is going on?"

He had a serious look on his face. "I want you to see Edward, but you need to hunt first. I don't want anything to go wrong."

"I went hunting with Alice before the club. I am good."

"No Bella, this is going to be the closest you ever have been to a human. Listen to me. I need you to hunt."

I didn't want to wait any longer, but maybe he is right. "Okay."

The itching sensation started back in my throat. I let my instincts kick over again. I like to call it hunting mood. Two hours later, and six deer later, I couldn't drink anything else, even if I tried. "Okay Carlisle, please no more. I don't want to wait any longer."

He started to run. "Okay Bella, follow me."

We ran to Edward's house and I started to feel nervous. How is this going to work? Can I just waltz in there? We came to a stop about one hundred feet from the house and began to walk in. "Bella, it is going to be okay. I need you to wait out here until it is time to go in."

Then I was left alone, on his porch none the less. I sat down on the swing that I new to well. I closed my eyes and let the memories come back to me. I laid here in his arms so many nights, it seems so long ago. Will he love me and want to hold me the same? Will he want me at all?

Just then I heard the door handle start to turn. I stood up and walked in front of the door. When it opened and I could see Edward, it felt too real.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer. **

Chapter Eleven

Edward POV

_Caption: _

"_What happened that night Carlisle? What aren't you telling me?" He stood up and started walking towards the door. Did I say something? What just happened?_

"_Edward, please save all the questions. Let me explain this to you. I have to. Let me start my way, and this is the only way I can fully get you to understand why I did this."_

_I didn't know what was going on. What is he talking about, his way? "Carlisle what is going on?"_

_He reached for the front door and started to turn the knob. "Edward, I have to show you something. Something from that night, it may change your life or it may not. You have to be patient with me and let me explain everything."_

_He opened the door and then I knew._

_End of Caption_

Edward POV

I thought my heart was going to beat right out of me chest. It was Bella, she looked a little different but I could tell it was her. I started walking closer to her but before I could reach her Carlisle had his hand out for me to stop. "What are you doing? I want to hold her. I have to touch her, I want to know if she is real."

"Edward, she is different now, she isn't the same Bella anymore." What could be so different? Yeah she looked different but I didn't care. She is still the woman of my dreams at night, plus the changes weren't that noticeable. I looked her up and down and saw nothing too out of the ordinary.

I looked at Carlisle, "What is going on? What could be so different that I couldn't touch her?"

He looked at me sympathetically, "Let me explain, please Bella come in. Edward, have a seat, Bella sit over here by me."

She walked in the door and she had a little smile growing on her face, "Hello Edward. I missed you. But right now you have to let Carlisle explain."

I missed her too but what was wrong. She didn't love me anymore? Is she in love with someone else? Her parents think she is dead, where does that leave us?

"Edward, calm down. It will be okay." She whispered to me from across the room. I could barely hear her. Carlisle sat down right next to her, and I made it to my chair.

"Okay what is the deal?" I wanted this over with so I could hug her.

"Edward, this may seem unreal but I need you to listen. Okay?"

I nodded to confirm him to continue, "That night of the accident things changed." He looked down at his feet, is it this hard? "I didn't mean to…" He trailed off. He glanced back up at me and met my eyes, "Edward I was the man in the other car."

What? He couldn't have been. This is a trick and I am being pulled into it. That man was dead, he died on the way to the hospital, plus he had no identity from around here. "You couldn't be."

"Trust me Edward I am, the only way I survived the accident was because.." He looked down again, almost as if he is ashamed at what he is going to say. "I am a vampire Edward."

A vampire? I thought I was nuts hearing Bella lately, this guy was the whole package. There aren't such things as vampires, not in this world. I started running things through my mind from that night when I noticed Bella was trying to talk to me. Did this mean she was one also? She shook her head up and down. Could she read my thoughts? She shook her head again.

I got up to walk around the room when I heard Jasper and that girl Alice walk out of the extra bedroom. She had a smile on her face and before I new it Alice ran right to Bella. What is going on? I am so confused. Jasper walked over to me and I suddenly felt a relaxing feeling come to me.

"Hey Edward, is that Bella?" He glanced in her direction and gave a nod.

"Supposedly, she looks the same. But Carlisle tells me there is something different about her." I was growing a little impatient.

"Listen to him Ed, she is different." He patted me on the shoulder, "Hi Bella, how are things?" He looked right at her. As if it was another ordinary day.

"Hey, Jaz." Bella said as she looked at me. She was the only one that used to call him that, she put her attention back on Jasper. "I think things are getting a little weird around here but other than that okay. How is my sister?" She winked at him. Alice walked back over to Jasper and put her arm around his waist.

Now Bella and this Alice girl were sisters? Before I looked at Bella to get an answer, Jasper spoke up, "I never kiss and tell." Alice winked back to Bella. What is really going on here?

Finally I couldn't resist, "Alright before anyone leaves my house I want the truth. All of it, someone had better start soon." I was upset. More upset that I couldn't walk over and give my Bella a hug and kiss.

"Everyone sit down, Alice I am sure you already filled Jasper in. Has he decided?" She had a smile on her face and nodded. What did he agree to? Bella got up from the couch that she was sitting on and came right in front of me. I looked up at her eyes, which weren't the same. They were a little lighter than before with a yellow tint to them. Maybe this is possible. She put her hand in mine and pulled me to the couch she was just on. She leaned in and whispered, "Don't worry Edward everything will be okay."

I had faith now, she was touching me and I knew she was real. She isn't the ghost that my mind was creating in my head. I had a person to go with the image, a whole body I should say. Carlisle continued. He told me about the night and how he saved Bella.

"I am glad you saved her Carlisle, how could I ever thank you."

"Really Edward, there are some things that need to be discussed before you become to close to Bella again. We are different than ordinary vampires, we only hunt animals." He glanced back to Jasper and Alice, they were making out on the couch. Carlisle cleared his throat to get their attention. Alice looked back just smiling. How did Jasper no all of this already?

Bella came in close to ear, "Alice filled him on almost everything." Well I bet that made things easier on his part. What about me? She smiled at me.

"Alright, now Edward after your high school graduation I am going to give you an option. You have until then to think about it. I want you to become a part of my family, which would be mean that your mom and dad wouldn't be allowed to be a part of your life anymore. You can't continue your life like you would if you are human. We have differences which you will learn about. Think about it and let me know. Same options are for you Jasper."

Jasper spoke up first, "Carlisle I want to change. There is something about this woman right here," he pinned his finger on Alice's nose, "that makes me want to live my life to its fullest."

Alice leaned into him for another kiss. I wanted to kiss Bella. I leaned in towards her and she put her hand up. "Not yet, just wait." She whispered.

I turned back to Carlisle, just as he was finishing saying something to Jasper. "Carlisle, give me sometime to think about this. I will get back to you." I told him.

"Take your time Edward, it is a hard choice. Make it for yourself and not other people. And remember this is for a long time, forever." He looked at Bella before he stood up.

Did he think the only reason why I would do this is because of Bella? It was true to an extent but there were other possibilities for me. I could do so much more with my life and not be held back.

Bella put her arm around me, she felt cold and I shuttered away from her touch. I looked up to her face. "I am sorry, it goes with not having the blood flowing through my body like you do."

"Do you think I care about that right now? Come here." I pulled her into my side. I didn't care if she was cold and pale. I had her back in my arms. This is my life right here and I knew it would take some time to admit it but I couldn't live my life without her.

Suddenly I remember graduation was only a few weeks away. I would have to say good bye to my family that quickly? And I couldn't see Bella until then? My parents couldn't see her.

Bella had one arm wrapped around my waist and the other one lingering on my chest, "Edward, honey, it will be okay. I can come and see you at night when they are sleeping and you could come and see me. I would meet you anywhere." She had a frown on her face, "But Edward, I don't know how you would say goodbye to your parents. I didn't get to say it to mine, but I was also in a car accident."

That gave me an idea, I looked up to Carlisle, before I could say anything though, Alice broke in. "Yes that is it. It would work and cover for you and Jasper." I was confused even more now. How did she know what I was going to say?

Bella said aloud, "She can see visions in the future Edward. Alice can tell what is going to happen." Alright so my plan would work. But how could we stage it. Alice had a smile on her face and so did Jasper. How would this work?

"How can we stage an accident and not hurt anyone? What are the chances we will live through it?" I couldn't help but ask the questions that were being unanswered.

Alice was the first to speak up, "You don't have to be alive when you get into the accident." I think I started catching on.

Bella grabbed my hand and held it, "We would have to change you before you got into the accident. Could you get away for a few days?" She looked at me and then Jasper.

"Yeah I can get away, I think it will work Edward, we could say we are going on a road trip for our graduation present." Jasper spoke directly to me. I think it would work last year we went away for a weekend and this year maybe I could get away for a week. Could I spend it with Bella though?

I looked over at her and she had a smile on her face, she leaned in and gave me a kiss, could she do this? She pulled back, "Yes Edward, we can try, at least I know I won't hurt you. I will have Alice and Jaz there."

"How does this work? Can you read my mind?"

"Yeah, I guess I can. As soon as I saw you I could read just about everything going through your mind. You have lots of questions and I hope they all get answered in time. So far you are the only one I can do this too." She gave me a light kiss on the lips.

I forgot about Carlisle standing in the room until he cleared his throat again, "Bella, it seems you have a talent we didn't know about. You are now a mind reader. I will have to do some research on that." He continued on thinking about that mentally, I think. Bella nodded and confirmed it.

After a few minutes his head snapped back up, "I think we have a plan. I am going to go and let you guys have some time to reunite. Let me know how everything goes girls, and please be careful."

Alice and Bella just nodded. Carlisle was out the door before I knew it. How did he do that? "We have speed Edward, do you remember home clumsy I was?" I nodded. "Well you should see me now." She had a smile on her lips. God did I miss her.

I pulled her in for another kiss, and when I slipped my mouth open to taste hers, she pulled back. "I can't do that, not yet." I looked over to Alice and Jasper, they were pretty much on top of each other.

Bella broke in, "You guys should get a room."

"I think that is a good idea." Jasper pulled her up from the couch and they made their way back to the spare room again. This could go on for a while couldn't it? Bella gave me a nod. I wish we could do that.

I forgot Bella could read my mind. I quickly caught her facial expression. She was smiling; did she want to do this? We were going to wait for marriage weren't we? Could we even still do that, any of it?

"Yes, Yes, and Yes I think." She winked at me. And she pulled me in for another kiss. I pulled her hand and I led her up to the bedroom. I wanted to feel her, and I wanted to be with her and no one else.

I couldn't help but wonder, would I be able to leave my parents? I opened my door and walked in and turned to see that Bella had a sad look on her face. "Edward, you don't have to do this. You can live your life. I won't bother you again. I do not want this to be hard for you. You have options."

I forgot she could hear my mind; I would have to watch what I thought about. "Bella come here." We made it into my room, and I pulled her to my bed. "It has been to long." I whispered to her before I made my way to kiss her lips.

A/N: Sorry it took me a few days to update, I was in a wedding and it was hectic around these neck of the woods : ) I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I will try and have another one up soon…

Let me know what you think : )


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter Twelve

_Recap: Edward POV_

_I couldn't help but wonder, would I be able to leave my parents? I opened my door and walked in and turned to see that Bella had a sad look on her face. "Edward, you don't have to do this. You can live your life. I won't bother you again. I do not want this to be hard for you. You have options."_

_I forgot she could hear my mind; I would have to watch what I thought about. "Bella come here." We made it into my room, and I pulled her to my bed. "It has been to long." I whispered to her before I made my way to kiss her lips._

_End of Recap_

Bella POV

I don't know if it was just me or if this vampire thing does it to everyone. I want Edward, I want his whole body. I am still a virgin and I have been waiting my whole life for the wedding day that I knew I would never have now. At the same time I couldn't help but wonder if I could hurt him? I don't want to, could I control myself? Edward pulled me close to him and he found my lips. It was still night outside but it didn't stop me from seeing his beautiful body before me. It didn't matter what time of the day my eyes refocused to see everything on their own.

I kissed him back and I could feel a smile playing on his lips while I was kissing him. Before I knew it I found his tongue and gently took my teeth along it. All of the sudden the next thing I knew I had him pinned on the bed, ready to bite him. That quickly things can change. I looked up at him and he didn't look scared. "I am so sorry." I said and then backed away. What am I doing? I have only been a vampire for a few weeks, I couldn't control myself like this yet.

He reached his arm out to me, "Please, don't go Bella. I just got you back and I refuse to let you go again. Just stay with me tonight please?"

I had to answer him the best I could. "I can't promise you anything, I don't know what I am doing yet."

"We can figure this out together, just give it time." He had a pleading look on his face. How could I say no to that face? I felt relieved he was going to give me time to figure this out. I needed time.

I wanted this to be perfect, I have waited to long to mess things up for us. I couldn't tell if things were going to get worse or better with us. I had to know. "Edward, are you going to change to be with me?"

He looked serious, "I don't know yet Bella. I just found this all out tonight, can't we just enjoy this night and talk in the morning."

"Yeah, I guess we can." I closed my eyes and snuggled into his chest, a place I knew all to well. We always fit together perfectly. I want to be intimate with him, this life brought on all new feelings I didn't have before. I had so much more room in mind. I couldn't help but think about the negative things that could happen. I pulled the blanket up over us; I knew my body would make him cold.

We held each other all night and I laid there watching him sleep. He looked so peaceful and I wish I could control myself, but I wasn't willing to risk it yet. I have longed to do this for so long now. I could just lay here and watch him sleep all night, just to be with him.

The sun began to peek through the window before I knew it. I pulled back from him to see his sleeping face and he pulled me in closer. He started to mumble, "No, not yet… It is too good of a dream to wake up yet." A smile grew on my face. I could wake him up on my own.

I laid my head back down on his chest and started to play with the line on his boxers. I began to slip on finger in seam line and he started to moan. Yeah this is much better. I began to dip my finger farther into his boxers and another moan escaped his lips. I started trailing kisses all over his chest and I felt a pair of eyes watching me. "You are awake." I whispered to him with a smile on my face.

"I could get used to waking up like this. How did you sleep?" I had a puzzled face. He didn't know.

"Well, we don't sleep Edward." He sat up on the bed and I sat next to him. He rubbed his eyes. I knew he was still tired.

He shot a look at me. I don't know if it was a good look or a bad one. "What do you mean you don't sleep?"

"We can't sleep, trust me, we need all the hours that are given in a day." He still didn't understand. "If you become one of us, you will understand." He started to lighten up a little bit, "Plus when you're able to be with me, I will never be lonely at night." I ran my fingers down his chest.

He let out a light laugh to that. "I can see your point." He laid back into the bed. "Graduation will be here before we know it. We have a lot of planning to do if we are going to do this just right."

I couldn't stay off of him. I jumped onto him, forgetting my strength. He made a painful face, "Oh, I am sorry. I forgot how strong I was." I took a pause and slid off of him. I was right at his side. I looked up into his emerald eyes, the eyes I could loose myself in. "Does this mean you want to be with me forever?"

"You are my Bella, and I will always be your Edward. I want you, I want everything about you." I felt like I would cry if I could. I looked down, what if he was making a mistake. He pulled my chin back up so my eyes could meet his. "You are my life now Bella, and I will be damned if we are ever to be apart again."

I love this man. I couldn't see myself living without him either. "I love you so much." I pulled him to me.

He whispered to me. "Same as I love you." And he wrapped his arms around me. I could stay here forever.

Edward POV

Graduation did come before we knew it. Tomorrow was commencement already and everything was set for the car accident to take place next weekend. It would give us one week to turn Jasper and I into one of them, a vampire. I was starting to get nervous. Would Bella still be my Bella when I became a vampire? We decided not to see each other until after the graduation party my parents were hosting for my group of friends after commencement. I would miss them all. Emmett and Rosalie have become distant from me since Bella died, Rosalie was Bella's best friend and it is hard for me not to tell her that she is right here. Emmett and I have become close also, considering Bella and Rosalie were always together. Things changed when Bella died from their point of view, I hardly talked to them anymore.

It seems much easier on Jasper to take on this new life, he hates his parents, well let's just say they aren't the best parents. They were never home and when they were, they acted as if he didn't exist anyways. I am hoping my mom and dad would be okay when this was all over. I wish that it could be different but in order for me to live my life the way I want to, this had to happen. And it will.

I finally rolled out of my bed. I sat on the edge looking at the clock. Six a.m. I have seven more hours until I had to be at the school. I didn't sleep very much, and my mind was wondering. I couldn't help but think about what it is going to be like. How much will change about me? I lay back in the bed and stared up at my ceiling until sleep took me in again.

I woke up and glanced at the clock, ten thirty, do I have to go through with this? I felt my bed begin to vibrate and realized that I fell asleep with my phone under my pillow. I looked at the caller id and it was a private number. It must be Bella. "Good morning love, how are you today?"

"Edward, it's me Jasper, are you ready for today?" I didn't expect it to be him.

"Why are calling me from a private number?"

"I got a new cell phone from Alice. She told me to program some numbers in it so I had them for when we left. I didn't know we would be getting brand new everything."

Jasper always loved new things; he was one of a kind. The only man I knew that had to have the latest of everything. "Okay Jasper, so what's up?"

"Oh nothing major, I just wanted to know if you still wanted to go through all of this. It seems a little unreal if you ask me." I understood him completely.

"Yeah, I am fine. I just can't wait to be with her again. I miss her." Just then my mom walked into my room. Jasper began to say something and I cut him off, "Jasper I have to go. I will talk to you later." And I hung up the phone. I don't know if my mom heard the last part of my phone call or not.

"Hey mom, what's going on?"

"Oh I was just seeing if you needed anything before this big day?" She had a worried facial expression.

This was unlike her. "What do you really need mom?"

"I want you to know that since Bella passed away, you have not been the same. Things change Edward, and I want you to know it is okay to move on." She wanted me to move on? I wouldn't be able to move on, even if I didn't have a new Bella to be with.

"I know mom things are going get better, I can tell." I put a fake smile on my face, I hate lying to her. I never really lied to my mom; we could always be honest with each other. This is one of the major reasons I am having a problem dealing with this. I would miss her more than anyone or anything else.

"Okay honey, just promise you will be careful on your trip with Jasper, I have a bad feeling about all of this." She walked closer to me and rested a hand on my shoulder, "I trust you Edward, and make the right decisions."

I patted her hand, "Things are going to be okay mom. I love you."

"I love you too." She said. She bent down and gave me a kiss on my cheek. Probably the last kiss I will get from her forever. I stood up and pulled her in for a hug. "Everything will be okay; it is only for a week you are going." I forgot she didn't know the whole plan. I wouldn't see her again.

I keep her in my arms, "I know, I am an adult now, and I won't live here forever mom. I just want you to know I will always be with you." She held me tighter. I am going to miss her.

She pulled away first and looked at me with awe in her eyes, "Everything is going to be fine honey." She started to walk towards the door. "Get ready, I will be downstairs." She pulled the door shut to my room. It was now eleven thirty. I had almost two hours to get ready.

­­­­

Graduation went by without any problems and so did the party. Jasper and I were packing up the car when I heard my phone start to ring. I dug it out of my pocket and saw the caller id. It was Bella. I flipped it open, "I miss you!" Was the first thing out of my mouth to her.

"I missed you too." I can hear giggling in the back ground, I knew that laugh, it must be Alice. "Tell Alice I said hello."

"What do I owe the honors of this phone call? I get to see you soon, it must be important that it can't wait."

"Well, it could but I just want to tell you that we are going to have visitors soon. I just want you to be prepared. Alice can't tell who they are or where they came from, but she sees new people coming."

"Okay, well I trust you two will take care of us if there are any problems."

"Yeah we will. I will see you soon. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye." I hung up the phone. I told Jasper what she told me. I had to go in and say good bye to my family. This is going to be the end of my human life and a start to a brand new life as a whole different person, a vampire.

A/N: So I am hoping you like this story! I haven't had many reviews lately and I am not sure if there are actually people reading this anymore. Review if you like it or not… Or if you have any ideas.. I had one idea pitched to me that I am going to use quite soon. So let me know……Please review it would be a great birthday present for me… May 21 : )


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer, but it is my birthday I should have some rights : P**

**A/N: * * * * WARNING* * * ***

**Important, I will warn you now, there is a lemon in this chapter that is very detailed. And that is how it will be for a few chapters. Again, do not read this unless you are old enough for M rating.**

Chapter Thirteen

Edward POV

I am becoming a vampire, is the right thing to do? Jasper and I made it to The Cullen's house a little while ago, it's not very far from where we live. We are picking up the girls and heading to Seattle for a few days. We figure why not go on a vacation before this all begins?

I didn't feel comfortable walking in this house yet so I am staying in the car. Before I know it, this will be my new home, until then I want my space. I have a lot to figure out. And there are things I want to do before this happens. I want to feel Bella while I am human. I will always be wondering if things would be different if I were human while we have sex. I am hoping that we can take this step within the next few days.

Bella started making her way out the front door with a bag and I quickly changed what was on my mind. I couldn't let her know what I was thinking yet. I got out of the car and walked up to where she was on the steps. "Can I help you carry that?" She had a smile on her face.

"Remember Edward, that I am stronger than you. I think I can handle this." She pecked a kiss on my cheek.

"Okay, if you insist. Where is Alice and Jasper?"

She laughed, "They are inside, gathering up her luggage."

This is suppose to be funny, just then the front door opened and there was Jasper carrying two bags, and Alice behind him carrying four bags. Now I knew what Bella thought was so funny, I couldn't keep it in. I turned to Alice,"We are only going for three days, isn't this a little much?"

"Edward, a girl can never be ready for anything, so everything must go." Women, I can never understand their issues. They always have to carry everything from the kitchen sink to their own bed and every room in between. I laughed silently to myself.

I glanced over to Bella when we slid into the front seats of the car and she lightly chuckled to herself. She must have heard what I was thinking. I just looked at her, "It's the truth isn't it?" She didn't say one word. I knew I was right.

I started the car and said, "Okay, well then let's go."

Two hours later we made it into Seattle. For the first time in a few days it turned out to be a beautiful day. "Um, Edward, could you park in the parking garage?" Alice spoke up from the back seat. Her and Jasper were lip locking since we left Forks, her lips must like the break.

"Yeah, I guess so. Why?"

"Well, we are vampires right?"

"Yeah, are you going to melt or something with daylight?"

"Haha, funny, no we just can't go out in the direct sunlight." She said looking at me in through the rearview mirror. "We age in the sunlight, and we can't let that happen."

I looked over at Bella and asked her._ Is this true?_

"Yeah it is. We can tolerate sunlight for a little while but not for an extended period of time."

I wonder what they do all day long then when the sun is out. Thank god we lived in a town that saw sun about 20 days a year. But all of my questions will be answered in time. We pulled into the parking garage and had booked a reservation at the Holiday Inn in town. It was close to the parking garage so we wouldn't have to far to walk.

We checked into our hotel rooms, Jasper and Alice were on the second floor, we dropped them off first. But I didn't let Bella know what room we were getting, I wanted it to be a complete surprise for her. Alice and Jasper made themselves at home in their room while I strolled Bella up to the fourth floor. I took the key card out of my pocket and eased the door open in front of us.

Bella was speechless. I had called ahead this morning and made sure they had the direct orders to redo the room the way I wanted it. There was a king size bed with red rose petals spread all over it and there was a Jacuzzi in the corner. The Jacuzzi had mirrors wrapping around the walls that corned the tub, with candles lying all around the edges. It looked perfect. She walked into the room to take a closer look at everything, and she turned to me, "You did all of this for me?"

"Yeah I wanted this weekend to be special, I am not sure when we will be able to do this again." I walked closer to her and put my arm around her waist, this woman did something to me that no one else could do. She has my heart completely. I pulled her hair back from her ear and whispered, "I love you."

She spun around and faced me, "I love you so much Edward. And this right now, couldn't get anymore perfect." Just as I was working my way into kiss her lips the phone rang. It must be Alice already, that woman couldn't stand being out of the house and not shopping. I thought being in a hotel room she would have other things on her mind. Bella kissed me on the lips and we parted so she could go get the phone.

After a few minutes, I could barely understand their conversation. They were talking at an inhuman speed. I picked up on the last sentence she said, "This may mean there is going to be trouble." And she hung up the phone.

She sat down on the edge of the bed, "What is it? Is there something wrong?"

"That was Alice of course. There are a few things that we need to go over before anything starts here." That is never good.

"First thing, the people that Alice saw in her visions the other day." I nodded, I remembered, "They are staying at this hotel, they are our cousins from up North." That is a relief, "Second, we have to be careful. Alice saw a bad image of us and she doesn't think it ends to well." There goes my idea for the weekend.

"Remember Edward, that our cousins, do not always mean good news to us. A few of them are over obsessed with men, and I do not want them to know about you. Alice doesn't want them to know about Jasper either."

"Okay, so let's not leave the room at all." I had a smile on my face and I sat down on the edge of the bed next to her.

"Sounds good, since it's already five thirty p.m, we could just order in for the human." I started rubbing circles on her back.

"Considering since I doubt you can call room service and ask for a pint of blood." And that did it to her, she pushed me over on the bed and she was now on top of me. I pulled her up so I could kiss her lips, and she parted them just lightly for me to take my tongue over her bottom lip.

"I love you, you do no that right?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I love you also, I am just afraid of something happening to you."

"It will all be okay, if it gets to be too much we will stop. I won't bring it up again until I am tuned over." On that note she began to kiss me again except this time we both let go. The rose petals smelled so good and with her scent combined with them, it was amazing. I became even more aroused, I started lifting the edges of her t shirt when she pulled back and sat up. She was now straddling me; I could feel her warmth over my erection. She looked me in the eyes, "I want this Edward." She took her hand down my chest, "I want all of this." She grazed her hand through the top edge of my boxers.

"I want this too Bella, let's take it slow." Before we continued I reached over and took the phone off the hook. Bella winked at me as I positioned myself back under her. I pulled her down on top of me again so I could feel every inch of her above me. She is beautiful; I don't care if she is a vampire. Right now we are each our own person becoming one.

Bella pulled her shirt off between our kisses and I could now feel her breasts through her white lacey bra. The peeks were firm and I could feel her nipple right through it. She began to kiss her way down my neck when I took her right nipple in my mouth. I began to kiss her nipple and I heard a moan escape her lips, she liked this. My Bella is naughty.

She looked up at me and said, "You don't know how long I have been waiting for this to happen. A girl has fantasies of her own, you know." She had fantasies about this? I would have to find out what some of them were, in time.

She started sliding down my body and worked her nails under my shirt. I slipped it over my head when she worked her hands over every part of my chest, from my neck to the jean line. I couldn't help but let my mind wonder. I heard her giggle. I wish she couldn't hear anything from my mind sometimes, like right now. I noticed the bra she was wearing had a hook in the front; I liked this, easy access. I unhooked it and slid it off of her arms, kissing the length of each arm as I worked the bra down. She tasted so good.

I laid her on the bed this time, she was under me. I hope this is okay, I looked up to find a smile on her face and a simple nod. I began kissing her slowly on the mouth and worked my way to her left ear, I sucked on the lobe just right it seems, she let out another moan. I lightly pushed myself into her, letting her know I was enjoying this as much as her. She started taking her nails up and down my back and this was another turn on, I don't know how she does with her nails but I found myself heading down her neck towards her breasts again. I played with her right nipple with my fingers, while taking her left one into my mouth. Bella took her fingers and worked them through my hair; I remember she used to love playing with my hair. I heard her whisper, "I still love it." And I looked up at her and she had a sparkle in her eye. I went back up to her lips and placed a light kiss on them, until she pulled me in tighter. She wanted more I take it.

I reached down and started unbuttoning her jeans that she had on. I pulled down the zipper and my lips left her mouth. I started kissing in a straight line from her chin down her torso, past the belly button and to the naval. She had matching white panties, same as the bra, and I began to slide her jeans off of her one leg at a time. She was in nothing but her panties, lying right in front of me on the bed. This was a perfect sight.

I kissed a trail up her right leg until I hit her mid thigh, where I licked a line on her sensitive skin, and went back and blew air lightly over it. I was impressed to hear another moan from her lips escape this time I heard, "Please, Edward, I need you."

"In time my sweet Bella, I do not want to miss a thing with you." I slipped her panties off of her and kissed back up the left leg, following my moves from the right leg, with another moan escaping.

I want to taste her. I looked up at her and her eyes were closed and she starting moaning again, "Anything you want, just please, fuck me now."

To hear this language was new to me, I kissed her inner thigh some more before I took a finger and slid it into her and found her clit. She was warm and filled with juices that I knew I had to taste. "You are amazing Bella, so beautiful."

I maneuvered her legs up over my shoulders so I would have better access to my forbidden fruit. I worked two fingers into her and she started to move. She was trying to get into a rhythm with my fingers, until I began to enter her with my tongue. She lay perfectly still as I slid my tongue into her wet entrance, then I began to move my fingers in and out. I picked up the pace a little, and I could tell she wasn't far from coming for me. I noticed her fingers found their way back into my hair, especially when I felt her tug on it. Did she want me to go deeper?

Just then I took my teeth and grazed over her clit and I thought she was going to lose it right there. All I heard was "Oh Edward, right there." And a few pants, "Oh my god." And I knew I hit something I was supposed to. Her insider retracted and started to tighten up which made me suck even more. She held on to my hair, I could tell she was having her first orgasm, so I licked and sucked all the juice I could from her. It was my forbidden fruit and it was sweet. I put her legs back down on the bed and brought myself back over her body. She had a big smile on her face, "That was new."

I couldn't help but think that this is only the beginning and I will please her many more times. She will be the death of me for sure.

A/N: So how was that?? Happy birthday to me : ) Review if you want another one. Plus I am not sure I wrote it well… Let me know…. If you don't review then I might just not do another lemon… I could skip them all : )


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**A/N: Sorry no lemons this chapter but I will get to one next chapter, if you review it….**

Chapter Fourteen

Bella POV

If I could, I would be blushing right now, I have never felt this way before. I guess there is always a first for everything. I pulled Edward back up into my arms and planted a kiss right on his lips, I could still taste myself on him, and it was sweet. Hopefully the next round goes easier on me since that was a little harder for me to control. I thought I was going to attack him for a moment in there somewhere but I was caught up into to much bliss.

I pushed him over on to the bed so I could be back on top. I was trying to pay attention to what he was thinking; trying to pick up any ideas of what he wanted from me. The only thing he would mention was about how much he loved me, so I whispered to him, "I love you too."

As I started kissing around his ear and worked my way down his neck. I didn't think it would be the wrong idea until I noticed my vampire instincts kicked in, I could hear the blood flowing through his veins and the smell was unimaginable. I wanted to taste it.

Before I knew it I had his arms pinned down onto the mattress. And I had my mouth about an inch from his neck, ready to make my mark when I heard someone knock on the door. It broke my train of thought, I glanced up at Edward and he was glad that someone interrupted and so was I.

I backed away from Edward, what just happened? I almost killed him but why wouldn't I try to kill him before? I had urges before but I controlled them. I sat in the corner of the room as Edward got up from the bed and he threw a towel at me. I forgot I wasn't wearing any clothes; I wrapped the towel around me as the door opened. "Hey guys, I have been trying to call." She quickly looked Edward up and down, looking for marks I presume.

Edward just stared at her, "Alice, what are you doing here?"

"I am sorry Edward, you phone was busy and I just thought…" She walked over to me. Am I calm enough to talk yet?

I cleared my throat. "I am sorry Alice, you stopped me… "I paused looking down, I was ashamed, "You stopped me from killing him."

Edward looked at me at the same time as I looked at him. I couldn't listen to his mind, he keep saying its okay over and over again. It isn't okay. This can end badly if this gets out of control again.

Jasper was standing in the door way, whispering to Edward, thinking we couldn't hear their conversation. They were talking about what each of them have accomplished in the last two hours. I looked at Alice and she had a smile on her face, "We can still here you." Alice must have been thinking the same thing as me.

"Alice, I am going to be okay." I didn't know if that was true or not, but I would have to control myself better.

"Bella, it may not be the best thing to do right now. Maybe we should just head home." She was ready to start her new life wife Jasper. I wanted to wait it out at least a couple of more hours in this room.

"Tomorrow Alice, we will head back tomorrow. We have to let Jasper and Edward sleep. They are going to need it." I didn't lie it was the truth.

"Yeah I guess you are right." She started walking towards the door. "Bella, just be careful. I will still keep an eye out, but I am not always on time."

"I understand Alice, thank you." I was relieved they were leaving.

She grabbed Jasper's hand they were off down heading down the hall way. Edward closed the door and slowly walked over to me. "It's okay Bella I trust you." He put his hand on the side of my cheek.

"No, it's not okay. It was to close…" I paused and looked down, "I could've killed you Edward." I closed my eyes and let my head fall into his hand.

"Look at me Bella." He had his other hand on the other side of my face, forcing me to look at him. "You listen to me." I nodded. "I want to go slow, no matter what happens, know that I love you."

I put my arms around his waist and pulled him closer to me, "I know but it will be to hard for me if I let things get out of control." I laid my head on his chest. I could hear his heart beat so clear, almost as if it was right here in my hand. I tried hearing the rhythm of his heart beat while whispering, "I love you with all of my heart. If you were to die, I could never live with myself."

He held his arms tight around me, holding me close, "I will never leave you Bella. You are my life now. Remember that." And he placed a kiss on the top of my head.

I leaned up and kissed his neck again, the same place I was ready to taste only ten minutes ago. I couldn't hurt him. But what if Alice wasn't there to stop me again? I pulled out of his arms. I would wait for him to become a vampire; this is the only way I could be with him again. It is too risky.

I took a few steps back, "I can't do this Edward; I can't control myself when I am with you."

"Okay, then we will wait. I am fine; I would wait a lifetime to be with you Bella." He took a few steps closer to me, "Trust me."

He wanted me to trust him? Shouldn't I be the one saying that to him? I could never ask him to trust me. There is so much I can't handle on my own. I looked into his eyes, "I do trust you Edward. It's me I don't trust with you. I don't understand we just hunted before we came on this trip."

"Don't judge yourself Bella, I want this as much as you. Come here."

I walked into his waiting arms. We started walking over to the bed and he climbed in and lay in front of me. I am still standing. Can I do this? Just if we lay here, I can. I climbed into the bed and snuggled up under his chin. I began to rub circles around on his chest and noticed that sleep had taken him in. Good he needed sleep.

After an hour, I nudged him to see if he was still asleep and he began to moan my name. I smiled, I am glad I still starred in his sleep at night. I got up off the bed and walked into the bathroom.

I found new clothes and slipped them on, I knew Alice would still be around somewhere. I walked down to her floor and started walking towards her room when I noticed she was in the hallway already. "What are you doing out and about? Giving Jasper and chance to refuel?"

She laughed at that, "No, I let him fall sleep. He needs his rest." She winked at me. "What are we going to do while the men are sleeping?"

"Depends how long do we have?" She was the one that could see the future.

She closed her eyes and let the vision come over her, "We have about four hours before Edward wakes up."

Okay, that didn't give us much time. "Let's go take a walk or something."

"Okay." She said as we made our way to the elevator. We hit the first floor button then we noticed there was a vampire scent in here. "Bella do you smell that?"

"Yeah, is that a scent we know?"

"It is our cousins, I believe." She took another breath, "Two of them were here, but there is one I am not sure of. It could be our new cousin. That girl Katie from the club, was that her name?" We reached the first floor and walked through the lobby. I hope that Katie isn't here.

Out on the street is where Alice came to a halt, probably another vision. I whispered to her, "What is it?" She pulled my arm so that we were heading back into the hotel. What is going on? And why isn't she telling me?

"Quiet Bella, there isn't much time." She pulled me back into the elevator. "Okay, our cousins, evidently one of them knows your Edward a little to well." My jaw dropped and my teeth were exposed. I was ready to attack. I knew Katie new Edward but what is goin to do?

"Where are they?" I couldn't control my anger. I would kill anyone that came between Edward and I. Anyone.

"Calm down, I can't see right now. I am not sure what they are thinking. I just know that the new one used to like Edward." She must be seeing things she isn't telling me.

"Remember I told you that Katie dated Edward before me." She couldn't know Edward recently, him and I have been together for almost four years.

"I don't think this Katie girl is going to be compromising with us." She was hiding something she wasn't telling me about her.

We were talking so fast that if anyone heard us they wouldn't be able to understand it. We went up to Alice's room and when we got inside Alice immediately pushed me in the bathroom. "Bella, you have to control yourself. We can't be recognized, do you hear me?" I nodded my head. She was upset and so was I.

I calmed myself down, "Alice, what are we going to do?"

"We are going to head back downstairs and hope we run into Tanya's family." She paused and held her head off to the side, probably trying to hear if Jasper was waking up. "You are going to behave; we don't know what to expect from Katie."

"I will, you just have to remind once in awhile so I don't attack Katie, even if she is family." She had a smile on her face.

"I wouldn't let it go that far."

I wasn't so sure, would she stop me? I said, "Okay if you say so."

She opened the door and we glanced over at Jasper, who was still sleeping on the bed. Messed up sheets, wonder what they were doing? I felt a smile grow on my face as I remembered what happened in Edward and mine's bed upstairs. I definitely wanted that to happen again.

"Alice, why don't I just go back to my room and keep an eye on Edward? You can find Tanya and them without me."

"No, they need to know who you are, if they were to smell another vampire around here and not no them, there could be trouble." She was walking briskly down the hall way.

I had to pace myself to catch up with her. "Okay let's go."

­­­

After we made it back out of the hotel we opened our senses and followed the sweet smell of the other vampires. They weren't far considering the smell was still very strong and fresh. "Alice, I think they are close."

"Yeah, they are." She reassured me. "Bella, there they are." She pointed across the street. I saw three girls, well almost woman. I saw one with strawberry blonde hair, one with blonde hair, and a brunette. I saw the face of the two blondes, but the one with the brunette hair was facing away from us, it must be Katie.

"So they are the ones that like to cause trouble?" I asked.

"Yeah, remember the ink? That was from Tanya. She is the one with strawberry blonde hair" I could tell Alice didn't really like them just from the way she talked about them.

"Oh." I tried to get a closer look before Alice tugged on my arm.

"Will you pay attention; they are with people right now, which means, we cannot confront them yet."

"Why would that matter? We are just going to say hi aren't we?" Plus I would love to see Katie's face when she saw me.

Alice looked surprised, like I was missing something. "I don't see just that happening Bella, you know this other girl, something tells me that she doesn't like you very much."

"I do know her well. Actually I kind of stole Edward from her. She is probably holding a grudge." We crossed the street when I asked Alice, "How long has she been a vampire?"

"She has been a vampire for almost two years now."

What if she wants Edward in her sick games? My feet weakened. She was Edward's love before me. How is this possible? "She doesn't want him does she Alice?"

"She already saw him since she became a vampire Bella." Right now is when I wished I could hear other people's minds instead of just Edward's. What did she want with Edward? I turned around to talk to Alice and she was gone.

"Alice, where are you?" I whispered out, I knew she could hear me.

"I am over here Bella." She was walking towards Tanya. I didn't want to do this yet. I went to turn around when Alice interfered. "Now Bella, this is the only time we can confront them. Come on." And she pulled my hand and we started our way over to Tanya.

When Tanya saw us coming, she must have gotten rid of the men she was with. She told the other two girls that she was with and that is when Katie saw me. It has been almost four years since I saw her last, and even then we weren't on good terms. Being vampires I doubt changed that about us, now we could fight, we could fight for what we wanted. Then it all became clear, she wanted Edward, and so did I. We would fight, wouldn't we?

A/N: So will there be a fight?? Who thinks there should be? Should Bella kick Katie's ass?? Review and let me know….. if not then I will just let them become best friends : P


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**A/N: **Yeah one of this in the beginning and you should know what that means… ****WARNING**** contains lemons, so if your not old enough, don't read it…this chapter also contains some profanity… also this will be the last lemon unless someone wants more….. but you have to tell me… at least 4 of you….review it….

Chapter Fifteen

Bella POV

Alice spoke first, "Well, what do we have here?" Alice tried to sound interested. I was looking at Katie the whole time; I was growing annoyed that I couldn't hear her thoughts. She was glaring at me with her yellow eyes. I could care less about what she was thinking anyway at this point, as long as it didn't involve my Edward. She wouldn't cross that line with me.

Tanya stepped out of her group, "Hello Alice, how have you been?" And she offered Alice a hug which she gladly accepted. I was irritated by this move, so I cleared my throat while looking out of the corner of my eye at Alice.

"Oh Tanya, this is my new sister, Bella." Tanya offered me her hand.

I gladly took it and gave it a gentle shake. Tanya spoke first, "Hello Bella, I heard a lot about you from my father. I am hoping you are taking to your new life well."

"For the most part, yes it is still hard, but I think I can handle it." I said looking back at Katie; I heard a light giggle come from Tanya's mouth.

"So what brings you two here?" Tanya was asking Alice.

"Oh we came with a few friends; we are heading back home tomorrow."

"So soon, I wish we could hang out. It seems like old times Alice. You don't want to come out and play with us for the night?" She winked to Alice, I am sure to let her know they were planning on seducing humans tonight. Although I could feel I was not included on this invite. Tanya must know all about me from Katie already. I hated her already. How could she judge me from that slut?

I suddenly remembered Edward, he would be up soon. How could I break this conversation up? Could I just say I have to be some where to leave? Probably not. Before I could say anything Katie took a step towards me, "So Bella, it has been a while. How is Edward doing now that you are dead and all? Well as far as he knows?" She had a smirk on her face that I could slap off.

What a bitch. "Things are fine, actually I hope to…" I began to say before Alice broke in, "She wishes she could see him, but you guys know how it is. You have to drop your past completely or it would risk us being caught, right girls?" Alice starred them down while asking that last question. There must be a past there I am not aware of yet.

So I wasn't allowed to say anything to them about Edward? This would make if much harder for me. Katie had a smile on her face; all I want to do is hit her. Katie said, "So this means he is up for grabs then I assume?"

I let out a hiss, "Stay away from him if you know what is good for you." She laughed lightly, and that made me even angrier. I wanted this over now. Alice put her hand up in front of me so I couldn't lunge at her.

"Calm down Bella, she can't do anything to him." She tried to per sway me from going over the edge.

"I could have him in a minute if I wanted him." Katie said while taking a step closer to me, "As a matter of fact, I could've had him just a week ago at the club in Forks." I was heated up, couldn't she just shut up.

But Edward didn't say anything about seeing her, or even that they talked. Katie moved away so he probably didn't even know she died two years ago. And this is what she became. She is an intensified bitch that I could kill on my own.

I started backing away from them, away from Alice and everyone. This couldn't happen here, not now in front of all of these people. I wanted to go back to the hotel and be with Edward. I would turn him into a vampire myself if I had to, I didn't want her to be anywhere near him. When I turned around to walk away I could hear Katie's last comment from her mouth, "Well I am sure I can get him in bed soon. I mean it's not like you can be around him, he needs something to fill the void you left in his life."

That did it; I spun around and charged right at her. I didn't care that there were other people around; I wasn't going to kill her right now. Alice must have seen what I was going to do. She stopped me in mid track. "Think about this Bella; think about what this all means."

I didn't understand, "What Alice? I am not going to hurt her." I had a weak smile on my face. "I wouldn't dare. She is my cousin." And I tried to step around Alice but she just stopped me.

She put her hand up in front of me, "Okay, but just remember where you left your heart Bella, don't mess this up."

I didn't have a heart anymore, Edward had it. That is when it hit me, why should I give her what she wants? I looked up and met eyes with Katie, "You know Katie, you can try all you want. I am sure he thinks you are still the same slut you were back then."

That got her to turn around and walk away, I couldn't help but here her mumble, "I will get her, and I will get her good." I want to see her try. And I let out a small giggle to myself; I knew one day I wouldn't have someone around to stop me.

I glanced over and Tanya, "I am sorry, we had a past and that interfered with our first time meeting." I really was sorry for Tanya, I didn't mean to disrespect her considering she is my cousin.

"It's okay Bella; I knew she had a few issues. Who doesn't when they cross over?" She smiled at me.

She was right I am still working on mine. "I hope we get to meet again, I am hoping on better circumstances."

"She is wrong Bella, that night in the club, she was rude to Edward. And he didn't want anything to do with her." I felt relieved. "He actually blew her off." I was happy. The bitch is going to lose. I will deal with her later.

"Thank You Tanya." I shook her hand again as we parted and I looked at Alice. "Are you ready now?"

"I think you said it all. It was nice seeing you Tanya, maybe we will see each other again soon." Alice had a twinkle in her eye, something she knew that I didn't, maybe I would give Katie a little bit of her own medicine.

After we made it back into the elevator at the hotel Alice broke my train of thought, "You do know that Katie is going to let this up don't you?"

If I had a normal stomach it would be sick right now, I knew this was going to happen. "I had this feeling she wasn't going to, don't worry I will handle her."

"It will be okay, in a few days it will be all better. And honestly we won't see much of Tanya and them anymore."

"Why?"

"Because we are going to move after Jasper and Edward have been changed. It would risk it to much being around here with all of us that look familiar." Alice didn't look familiar to anyone in town anymore.

"What do you mean all of us?"

"I am talking about the whole family, no one is aging and it will look suspicious." Okay. Alice parted on her floor and I continued up to my room.

I got out of the elevator and noticed Edward was just opening the door. What was he doing up already? I ran down the hall way, know one could see me. I got to the door just as it shut. I slipped my key card out of my back pocket and guided it into the slot.

When I pushed the door open, Edward was standing there with just his boxers on. "Well hello there." I said with a smile on my face.

"Where have you been?" He pulled me into his chest. "I couldn't find you and I was starting to worry."

He was worrying about me? I reached my arms around his neck and looked into his eyes, "Well you found me, now what?" He had a smile on his face, the one that I grew to know well. I pulled him in for a kiss.

"Maybe you should get lost more often, I like this." And he pulled me in for another kiss, this time it was a passionate kiss, the one that I have been longing for. He pulled my legs up around his waist and held me so I was sitting right over his now firm erection.

He broke off our kissing, "Is this okay?" I nodded. I wanted this; I wanted it even more now than ever. I wanted to prove he was mine and only mine. He laid me on the bed and he fell down beside me. I pulled him closer to me so I could kiss his lips. I worked my way from his lips right down to his chest with no problems. I can do this. Maybe it took some anger to get me strong enough to control myself.

I took my fingers down through the edge of his boxers where I could feel his erection with my fingertips. I gently grazed my nails across the tip. I heard a moan escape his lips. I began to kiss my way down his stomach, across his naval, and I began to pull his boxers down. I looked up to see him watching me, I loved his eyes.

Once his boxers made their way to the floor I began to place kisses on his upper thighs. He had the chance to taste me and now I wanted to taste him. I know I can't put this in my mouth, I might bite him, but I could lick him to make it feel good. I took my tongue and ran it his entire length making sure to taste every inch. I heard his voice, "Oh Bella, I've waited so long."

I glanced back up to see his eyes began to roll towards the back of his head; I have him right where I want him. I began running my fingers over him and worked my way back up his chest kissing every part my lips could find. "What do you want me to do to you Edward?" I said in between kisses.

All I heard from him were more moans as I keep kissing him and working my hands on his length. I can't help it, he tastes unbelievable. This is what I have been missing? I will not be a virgin after tonight.

I let go of him so I could remove all of my clothing and he was just watching every move I made. He doesn't want to miss anything, all I heard from his mind was 'She is all mine, I will cherish her, and god help me, she will be mine for eternity.' I smiled, I am glad we thought alike. I had the same feelings for him. I crawled back up onto the bed, positioning myself over him, I let out a whisper. "I want you Edward."

He licked his lips, "I want you more than you know."

I bent down and kissed his glistened lips, they were also sweet….

A/N: Alright I will continue this scene if I get my 4 reviews I want… that is all I am asking for… so can you review? Or should I just skip the love scene?? : ) Are you ready for some more? Plus a kick ass fight between two girls? Hmm… we will see…. Now go review


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**A/N: **Okay, okay I got my review I wanted. Now you have to let me know if you like it or not. So of course this a ****WARNING**** If you are young do not read! Lemon ahead…

Chapter Sixteen

_Caption from Bella POV:_

_He licked his lips, "I want you more than you know."_

_I bent down and kissed his glistened lips, they were also sweet…._

_End of Caption_

Edward POV

"Oh, Bella" I manage to get out as she started kissing my neck. I pulled her back into my arms so I could place a kiss on her lips. She parted her lips just enough so I could run my tongue over her bottom lip. I grabbed a hold of her hips and gently guided her body up on my awaiting erection. I wanted her in me, and I don't know how much longer I can wait.

She heard my thought; she sat up a little while I positioned myself under her warm entrance. I could tell she was ready, she is wet for me. I looked up into her eyes while she was staring into mine. She gave a simple nod as I released my hand and placed it back on her hip. Bella began to move down inch by inch, making me fill her completely. The sensation was unreal, warm and pleasurable. I needed to kiss her, I need her body closer.

I had a few pillows under my back and neck so I would be inclined to lavish every inch of her I could. I pulled her down to meet my lips and she latched on as she slid me into her. I could feel every move, we fit perfectly with each other. I started kissing down her neck until I reached her firm peaks, as I took one nipple in my mouth and gently nibbled. Bella threw her head back as she starting moving back and forth making me fill her even more. I couldn't stop the moan that I released from my mouth and at the same time she pulled me to her chest. I began using my fingers to fiddle with her right nipple as I began to suck on her left. She held me even tighter, allowing me to put pressure onto her breast, all this did was put me further into bliss. I began sucking harder on her nipple when I looked up at her face to see her almost to her climax. I switched to her right breast and licked the tip and gently blew air over it, causing it to become even harder. I had my hand tracing her other breast with my hand as I took her right in my mouth.

I whispered in my mind, _'Not yet my sweet Bella, wait.'_ And she opened her eyes, "Come with me Edward, Please…." She ended with a moan. Letting go of her breasts, I pulled her close to my chest as we were both in the sitting position and I wrapped her legs around, pushing myself even further into her. She was so tight, and it felt so right.

"Edward, please…" She managed to moan out between my urgent thrusts, I know I can go deeper. I want her to feel me come in her. I want to be in as far as I can when I release, most of all I want to feel her all over me. I pulled her up a little further and slid her on to me with a quick move. She moaned again, "Edward I am going to…" She paused with her eyes shut and I could feel her flexing her muscles in her sweet area as I licked a line between breasts.

"Oh Bella, do that again." I couldn't imagine anything better than this, what is this? I reached around her and grabbed her ass and moved her up and down, rocking into me. The she refluxed her muscles again and I could feel her. Her juices were lapping at my erection, and I could barely hold on. She leaned into me and whispered in my ear, "Make me yours Edward, fulfill me."

She is mine and I will prove this to her. I wanted to feel her all over me, I pulled her up again and pressed myself into her again, "Bella…" I said while pulling her to me, pushing myself to the limit within her, where I could let go. "Right here, come with me Bella." I could feel her climax a second time. "You are mine Bella." I whispered in to her ear and she was coming down from the intensity of the moment. As I let myself go over the edge, I lost all control as I filled her with every ounce of me.

I pulled her down onto the bed with me and kissed her forehead as was laying on top of me. "I love you." I heard her say to me but I couldn't fight off sleep, it was over powering me. Before I couldn't say anything I let out, "I love you, my Bella." And I let sleep take me over.

Bella POV

"I love you." I want him to know that, I could see he was trying to fight off sleep. Just when his eyes closed I could here him say, "I love you, my Bella." I was completely and totally his Bella now. As he was my Edward, I bent up and kissed his check, "I will be your Bella for an eternity."

I could tell he was sleeping now, he was dreaming. I heard him repeat my name over and over with a moan in between. I love that he was dreaming about me and only me. I couldn't keep what Katie said to me earlier out of my head. She will learn in time not to fuck with me when it comes to Edward. I would kill for him and I think she would soon learn that.

I slowly crawled out of the bed, careful not wake him. I walked to the bathroom and hopped into the shower. I let the warm water wash over my body and I brought back the memories of the last twenty four hours. I couldn't keep a smile off my face even if I tried. Now I knew why Alice loved this, it made me feel complete when he released into me. It was warm and it sent a sensation through me I never felt before.

After I got out of the shower and threw my hair up into a messy pony tail. I slipped into a pair of tan Capri's and black t-shirt. I walked to the door and slipped on my black flip flops after I slid the key card into my back pocket with a few bills laying on the night stand.

After I got Alice from her room, Jasper was also back to sleep. I guess we knew how to ware our men out. Although if I could sleep right now I would, we went outside, hoping to get farther this time than last.

We walked out on the street, not to many people were around. "Alice, where is everyone? I thought this was a city that never sleeps?" I asked her.

"Bella, do you have idea what time it is?" I patted my pockets, I didn't have my cell phone on me. I left it in the room. Shit. How would Edward call me if there was a problem?

"I don't have my phone with me." Alice heard in my voice, I was now nervous.

"It is going to be okay Bella. He will be fine." She paused, I was a little better, "Plus it is four in the morning Bella; people aren't going to be out at this hour." Four in the morning, we were heading home today. I still wanted to leave early; two more days here could cause problems if Tanya's family was still here. I had no patience with Katie.

We walked around for about two hours, before we decided to head back to our hotel. When we got to the hotel we noticed a smell, to me it was wonderful and I didn't stop my instincts from taking over my senses, it is blood. But it is human blood. I looked at Alice and she was already on the move. We ran to the elevator and got in; the scent was even stronger, when we noticed there was a few spots of blood on the carpet. "Alice, is Jasper and Edward okay?"

"It isn't them Bella, but it is someone, Tanya's smell is strong in here with the blood." Alice was upset and I was growing upset also. Why would she do this here? She is supposed to be a vegetarian as we call ourselves. Alice pulled out her phone and dialed a number.

"Hey Carlisle, Tanya did it again." Carlisle was talking on the other end, I could barely make out what he was saying. "Alright well let them know. I am going to check it out." I assume he was talking again before Alice said, "Yeah I won't let her come." And she hung up and looked at me. "Bella go back to you room. I can do this."

I wanted to go, "Alice you might need my help. I can control myself." She shook her head, "Edward needs you. He is going to be up soon." For Edward, I would go. I pushed the button to our floor. Alice pulled me back before I could take step forward. "Wait Bella, something isn't right."

Alice ran out of the elevator and I could smell that the blood smell was even stronger on this level. Please let Edward be okay, I couldn't help myself, I reached into my pocket to get my key card and it was gone. Along with the money that was in there beside it. I looked at Alice, "Alice, my key card is gone. I must have dropped it."

Alice was in front of my door, I could smell the sweet smell of another vampire, not as strong as the blood that leads us down the hall a few doors past mine. Alice was looking at me, "You take care of Edward, stay with him." She positioned her self in front of the door and glared at me, "Get in there and stay until I call you." She had a worried feeling.

I knocked on the door and no one answered. I could still smell a vampire lingering in the air. After a few knocks the door, it opened but it was dark in the room. The smell became a little stronger. But the room is darker than I left it, I had the bathroom light on when I left to give a glow to the room, Edward must have woke up while I was gone. I glanced at the bed and no one was in it.

"Edward where are you?" The door behind me closed and Edward was in the corner sitting on a chair. He looked scared. "What is it? Are you okay?" I waked over to him and began trying to pull information from his mind.

'_Bella watch out, she is here.'_ He keeps saying. Who is here? _'Katie is here.'_ I spun around just in time as she launched her self across the room at me

**A/N #2:** Okay, okay. So what do you think now? Lol. Lots going on.. haha let me know if you like the lemon… :0) Also I want to give a thanks to all the people that reviewed, I actually got a few more than I needed to give you that lemon, that is why I went more into detail a present for you! Sorry if it may take me sometime to update, one of you knows why, so work with me here. If there is a time when you want something to good to read check out this author, she is one of my favorites and now a good friend, her name is Mypinkfairy and she has some good stories! RAIN is a book that is an excellent piece of work and is completed (still pushing her to make a sequel) lol.. and the other one is WITH YOU, a work still in process. But if you love the lemons, she kicks ass at them : ) Check them out!!! In the meantime review me .. and I will be nice and maybe I will give you an extra with Alice and Jasper : )


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

A/N: I will warn you this isn't a good chapter in my opinion. Read it and let me know how it is…. Sorry no lemons in this one…. But it is kind of important….

Chapter Seventeen

_Re - Cap from Bella POV:_

"_Edward where are you?" The door behind me closed and Edward was in the corner sitting on a chair. He looked scared. "What is it? Are you okay?" I waked over to him and began trying to pull information from his mind. _

'_Bella watch out, she is here.' He keeps saying. Who is here? 'Katie is here.' I spun around just in time as she launched her self across the room at me._

_End of Re – Cap_

Edward POV

What is going on? I just saw Katie lunge at Bella, and they started fighting. Why are they fighting? Katie is going to get killed in a second; she has no idea what Bella is.

Plus Katie didn't have anything to do with me anymore. "Stop it." I tried saying but they weren't listening to me. I even tried with Bella through my mind, _'Bella please. I don't want you to kill her, she isn't worth it.' _

I didn't mean to distract Bella; she took her eyes off of Katie and looked at me, in that one second Katie had her hands around Bella's throat. How is Katie this strong? I got up off the chair and walked over to Katie, she had Bella pinned firmly against the wall. "Edward stay back." Bella managed to get that out. I am not going anywhere. _'No, how is she doing this?' _

"She is a vampire Edward." Bella yelled at me. Now I understood how she was able to fight Bella, but how did she become a vampire? Was she a vampire when I dated her? This brings on all new questions. But how did they know each other still?

I took a step closer to them and noticed Katie had a smile on her face, "Listen to her Edward, unless you want to give her a good bye kiss, I would stay back." She tightened her arms around Bella's neck.

I had to say something, "Why are you doing this Katie? Our past is over." I distracted Katie long enough for Bella to get one of her hands free and then she yanked on Katie's hair when I noticed a chunk lingering on her fingertips. Katie let go, rushing her free hand to her now partially empty scalp. Damn she is strong. I looked over at Bella.

Katie pounced at her again except this time aiming straight for her throat. Both of them had their teeth exposed, this had to stop. After a few hisses and growls, I decided to speak one last time, "I want this to stop." I walked over to Bella and tried to pull her out of Katie's grip. It didn't work. Katie shoved me so far backwards that all I could feel was something hit the back of my head.

I took my hand and reached to the back of my head as I hit the floor, it was covered with blood. I felt these sharp pains coming from my head as I tried to get up, it seemed like I was stuck in this position. What is going to happen to me? Will I see Bella again?

I whispered out, "I love you Bella." I could barely talk, I couldn't see Bella anymore, and everything began to grow dark, and I couldn't hear them fighting. What is this place? Soon sleep came over me.

Bella POV

He just laid there. This isn't going to happen. "What the hell is your problem Katie?" I pulled my arm from her. I slapped her across the face, knowing to well it wouldn't do any damage to her. She took a step back. I let out a hiss, I was now furious; she hurt the one person I had left in this world to remind me of who I used to be.

"You are the problem. You should be dead." She spat at me. She took another step back letting out a hiss herself. What is she going to do, run?

"Why can't you just leave us alone?" I looked down at Edward; there was a small pool of blood forming under the back of his head. "Edward, you have to wake up." I tried talking to him. He didn't move.

Katie let out a small laugh. "Awe, poor Edward, now look what you did." She took a step closer to him. She did this, I didn't.

I yelled at her, "You bitch," as I launched my self off the side of the bed and landed right on her. "Say your prayer dear cousin, because you just said your last words." I took my teeth and ripped a part of her right arm off and threw it across the room. "If you killed him, the rest of your family will never live to see another day." I said as I was looking down at Edward and back at her.

Katie yelled at me, "You are the bitch." She tried to fight me off with her only arm, I am ready to tear her apart just then I heard someone began to knock on the door, and looked over at Edward, he still wasn't moving. The knock distracted her long enough for me to bite her left arm off and threw it towards the door. She couldn't do too much damage while she had no arms.

There were more knocks on the door, "Who is it?" I huffed out still holding on to Katie by her head.

"It's Alice let me in." I couldn't move yet, I wasn't going to let this bitch go, not until she was dead. She will never live to see another day if I can help it.

"Come in Alice. Push threw it." I spoke to her, using only my normal voice, she would hear me. I had my arm right around Katie's throat now, ready to kill her.

Two seconds later the door flew open and Alice was in the door way. She looked a mess, her hair was out of place and her clothes were ripped apart. There wasn't anytime to ask her questions when saw Katie, armless, in my arms. "God Bella, what is going on in here?"

"She was in here with Edward, Alice." I said while holding Katie more firm. Alice's eyes traveled around the room until she spotted Edward lying on the floor with the blood near his head.

"What happened?" Alice asked.

"Alice, could you be a dear and get my arms for me and I will explain everything." Katie had the guts to ask Alice with a smirk on her face. "This bitch here," she said while turning her face towards me and then back to Alice, "interfered with me; I was just having some fun with Edward is all."

I knew Alice better. She wouldn't help her. Instead Alice walked over in front of Katie. "What the hell were you thinking?" This was a voice that I never heard Alice use before. Something happened that I missed, "Why couldn't you and your sister leave us alone?"

Yeah something happened and I looked at Alice, "I will explain later." Alice said to me in a quiet whisper. What could have happened to set her off like this? What happened to Tanya? She would never let me go through with this.

Alice took a few steps closer to Katie and me. She looked up at me and gave me a partial smile, letting me know that everything was okay. Then she looked back at Katie, "When you reach hell Katie, say hi to Tanya for me."

Alice grabbed a hold of Katie's head and twisted it until it ripped off. Just like that it was over. Katie's limp body fell to the floor. She was still squirming a little bit, so Alice kicked her head into the bathroom and I shut the door.

I feel down onto my knees next to Edward. I pulled my shirt off and placed it under Edward's head. I had to control the bleeding. He smelled so good. Alice grabbed my arm, "Do not do this Bella. You have to control yourself." She looked down at Edward, she could tell what I was thinking. "You have to be able to smell the blood and deal with it." She glanced back up at me, "He is losing a lot of blood. We need Carlisle."

She pulled out her phone and I looked at Alice, "Who are you going to call?" She looked down at her phone. "I am calling Carlisle. He needs to prepare." She pushed the button to call him.

"You call Jasper; tell him to pack everything and to meet us up here as fast as he can." She was talking fast but I could understand everything she was saying to me. I flipped open my phone and dialed Jasper's cell phone. I left out all details and told him to quickly pack everything and come upstairs, and that we were leaving. I could tell he was still sleeping when I called, but he had to get up and moving.

The whole time while I was talking on the phone to Jasper, I was holding onto Edward's hand. He wasn't moving, when I got off the phone I put my head down on his chest. There was still a heartbeat. I would die if he did. _'Keep your heart beating for me Edward. Please.'_

Alice was still talking to Carlisle on the phone when Jasper knocked on the door, how it was able to be closed is beyond me considering only five minutes ago Alice broke threw it. Alice opened the door for Jasper, I can't leave Edward, I thought to myself. Alice flipped her phone shut and came over and sat next to me. "What is it Alice?" I paused looking back down at Edward's motionless body. "What aren't you telling me?"

"There are few complications going on at home. I can't tell what they are, but Carlisle is hiding something from me." She looked down at Edward and started rubbing my back while saying, "It's going to be okay Bella." She paused, " We just need to get him back to the house."

I keep whispering in my mind, _'Please don't let him leave me. Please stay with me. I love you.' _I bent down over him and lightly kissed his lips, hoping for some sign that he was still here with me. And there was nothing, no flinch, no movement at all. How were we going to move him to the car? And what were going to do with the body of a vampire?

"Alice what are we going to do? We can't just carry him out of here to the car? What about Katie's body?" I stayed on the floor as I spoke to her. I could care less what happened to Katie, it wouldn't be long until she put herself back together again. She can burn in hell for as far as I am concerned.

Alice tried to help me off the floor as she was saying, "We are going to put her with Tanya's body and start a fire."

"Where are we going to start a fire? And I want to hear all about Tanya." I bent down to pick up Edward. I cradled him in my arms as I laid him gently on the bed. I whispered into his ear, "My Edward, come back to me." There weren't any movements. I looked over to see Jasper standing by the door frame still; he had a puzzled look on his face. I looked down and realized I didn't have a shirt on still.

Alice walked over to him, "I will explain on the way home. Right now we need to get stuff to make a fire." Alice was running around grabbing everything she could find. She picked up a shirt and threw it across the room at me, the one I pulled off before I made love to Edward. Will we ever be able to do that again? I let go of him for the second it took me to slip the shirt over my head. I couldn't control the dry sobs that were coming out. What if things weren't going to be alright?

Alice was going from our room to the other room she had just come from, carrying Tanya's body parts, except for her head. "Alice what happened?" I said to her. I knew there isn't anytime for explanations. "I told you later, Bella." She said as she threw Tanya's body next to Katie's. Alice left the room one last time, and when she came back in she had a motionless human body in her arms. It was a male from what I could see; he was lifeless, the blood completely drawn from him.

Alice and Jasper were ready for me to leave. I picked up Edward and walked to the door. I looked behind me, making sure I wasn't forgetting anything. I was leaving everything in my room, except for the necessities. Jasper began to poke holes in the pillows so they could use them to start the fire. "I will meet you in the car." I said as I walked out of the door.

"Bella, you have to go to the end of the hall. Use the window and jump out of it leads to the parking deck." Alice said to me while she was helping Jasper accumulate some feathers. "We will be right behind you." I have to jump out a window with Edward in my arms?

I started to run to the end of the hall way, where I could see a window that is slightly opened. Luckily it was still early enough people weren't up, this would look unusual in a second.

I looked down, I can do this. I pushed the window open with my left arm, still cradling Edward in my right. I perched myself up on the ledge and threw my purse strap over my head and around my back. I pulled Edward as tight to my chest as I could and I jumped.

A/N: Okay, so let's see if this works. I have been having some bad times lately and I need some encouragement. So if I can get 7 reviews for this chapter. I will leave you a big lemon : ) So how much do you want it? Can you review?? I could just let Edward go…..hmmmm….. A lot of questions I bet are going to rise from a few scenes in this story, and I promise… there will be answers eventually : )


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter Eighteen

Bella POV

I balled up the bottom of my feet so when I landed it would be quiet and gentle. I cuddled Edward closer to me, he seems so light. I keep the extra shirt that I placed on the back of his head in the hotel room.

I had the keys in my hand ready to hit the unlock button when I could heard Edward start to mumble, "Bella, where are you." I quickly opened the door to the car and laid him on the back seat, I slid in next to him, while hold his head in my lap.

"Shh, Edward, it is going to be okay." I whispered to him. Everything was going to be okay now. Most of all we were going to be okay.

"Bella, don't leave me." He began to shake, what am I suppose to do. I grabbed his hands and held them tight in mine. "I am not going anywhere honey. Just sleep right now." I let go of one of his hands and gently rubbed his cheek. "It's okay." I whispered as I placed a kiss on his lips and said, "I love you." Edward fell asleep in my arms.

Five minutes later I saw Alice with Jasper in her arms, she was jumping from the window also. Once they landed she rushed to the car and Jasper hopped into the drivers' seat and Alice got into the passengers side. I looked back up to the hotel and I could see the top engulfed in flames. That was quick. I could faintly hear the alarms going off in the hotel.

Jasper quickly shoved the car in drive and we were speeding down the high way. Jasper looked over to Alice, "Do you two care to explain what just happened?" And then he glanced back at me. I looked down at Edward and noticed his heart pace was picking up.

"Jasper, you have to hurry. I think something is wrong." I didn't know what to do, he started mumbling things, I couldn't understand them, all I heard was "I am sorry Bella." And then he whispered, "I will always love you." No, he couldn't do this to me, not now. Not ever.

"Bella he is going to be okay. Just stop worrying." She said looking back over the seat at me. "Do you care to tell me what was going on with Katie?"

"I want to know what happened when we separated, what was in the other room." I had to get all the answers right before I told her my part of the story. Alice turned back around and took Jasper's hand in her own.

It took her a few minutes before she decided to answer me, "Tanya is dead Bella. I killed her." I knew that.

I couldn't figure out why, "Because she killed that man?"

"Not only because of that Bella, she was distracting me from you, so Katie could kill you." I understood now. Why would she want to kill me? Yeah we had our battles verbally but why did she hate me that much?

"Why would she want to kill me so badly Alice?"

She paused and looked over at Jasper before she turned her body to answer me, "She has a talent Bella that we didn't know about it." I was waiting for her to finish, but she keep looking at Jasper.

"What might that be?" I sounded a little rude when that came out.

"I can see the future Bella, as people change their minds I can see what is going to happen in the near future." She paused again what did this have to do with her? "She saw us being happy, with Jasper and Edward in the future." She looked forward again. "She saw how happy of a vampire family we would have." She paused again. I was trying to figure out what all of this means. "She wanted Edward to herself, she was going to change him herself Bella." I pulled my arm tighter around Edward, he is mine, and no one else can interfere with that.

After an hour in the car of being silent, trying to think about everything that happened in the last few hours, I looked up to Alice; I remember what she said in the hotel room. "Alice, what are the complications at home?"

"I don't no know Bella," How didn't she know we are almost home. I put my head back on the seat and looked down at Edward in my arms. _'Baby you need to wake up.' _ I couldn't help from thinking. I rubbed my hand on the side of his cheek; the blood was clotting on the back of his. I am glad it stopped. I think he has lost to much.

If it were still bleeding I am not sure I would be able to be holding him right now, I controlled myself because of the love I had for him. He made me a stronger person.

________________________________________________________________

After another thirty minutes in the car we pulled into the driveway. It was nice to be home again, although I am still getting used to this idea. After the car was in park my door flew open and Carlisle was right there. "Did it stop bleeding?"

"Yeah, a little while ago, he began mumbling things to me also." I wanted to tell him everything that I thought could help.

"Bella get him inside, the spare room in the basement is full for the moment, take him to your room." I ran into the house and paused when we got in the door. Something is off. Why is there another smell coming from in our house? Did we have a visitor while we were gone?

I continued up the steps to my room slowly. I laid Edward on the bed, and I put a pillow under his head gently. I turned to walk away from the bed, when I head Edward. "Bella, please don't leave me." I wasn't going to leave him. I needed to check on a few things though.

"Don't worry honey, I won't be far." I bent over and gave him a kiss on the lips. _'I promise' _I thought to myself. "I love you." I whispered to him as I pulled the door shut to my room. I got to the bottom of the steps when I saw Alice and Jasper outside still talking to Carlisle.

When I got outside they all began to get quiet, what is going on? "Am I missing something?" I wanted Carlisle upstairs with Edward. What is wrong?

Jasper spoke up first, "Well then let's get this started." He was excited. What were we doing? I looked over at Alice.

"It is time Bella, they need changed now. It will take a few days for them to wake back up." We turned and started to walk towards the house, when the smell was getting stronger.

"What is this smell? It isn't our usual." I let my nose follow the scent, when I noticed it leaded to the basement, I looked back and Carlisle was behind me.

He looked right at me, "I will explain when we are done. I need you upstairs with Edward." I followed behind him. This day couldn't get any worse.

We waked in to my room and I could see Edward's eyes begin to flutter; I stood next to his bed while Carlisle was inspecting his head injury.

"His head injuries aren't as bad as I thought, he will make it through." He stepped back from Edward, "Bella, I need you to do this, not for me, for Edward." He wanted me to do this? I don't know how.

"It is easy Bella, when you pull your teeth back; your venom will build up in your mouth. That is the key to turning a person into a vampire." I didn't know that. I looked down at Edward again on the bed.

"How, Carlisle?"

"You are going to insert your teeth at his throat." He said pointing to specific spot where the blood was flowing.

I don't want to hurt him; I looked at Carlisle, "What if I can't stop?"

"You will find a way." He paused and brought his eyes back up to meet mine. "You can do this Bella. He needs you right now."

I sat down on the edge of the bed. "Why can't you do this?" I was nervous. I couldn't hold this responsibility, what if I lose control?

Carlisle got my attention, "He needs your venom Bella, you two will be connected for eternity if you use your venom."

I wanted us to become one; I have to use my venom. But can I really do this, without killing him? "Bella, when you are done pinning his throat with your teeth, lick where you bite, it seals the wound."

I bent down by Edward's ear, "I love you more than anything in this world." I kissed his throat, right where I could feel the heartbeat and the blood flowing under my lips. "Please forgive me." I pulled back my lips and let my teeth come out to stir the venom, as I bit into my beloved Edward.

I latched on, only letting my lips taste the sweet blood, it was pure and delicious. I heard Carlisle in the back ground, "Let go Bella. You will kill him." I released the venom into the mark and when I let go I licked the wound shut.

I licked my lips for any more of Edward on my lips; it was the best thing I have ever tasted. After two seconds I realized his body was shaking, I turned back to Carlisle, "Is this normal?"

"Yes Bella, his body will want to fight off the venom. But he will soon be one of us." He walked to the door. "I must go see how Alice is doing this is her first time also."

Something seemed different about Carlisle. Is he hiding someone downstairs from us? I glanced back up at Edward, as his heart began to race, "Oh god, is this normal?" I left the room to go find Carlisle. I walked to Alice's room and I could hear her and Jasper were still talking. I thought she was going to change him now?

I knocked on the door, "Alice it is me, open up."

The door opened, "Did you smell anything different downstairs?"

"Yeah it has to do with the complications Carlisle was taking care of here." She looked back at Jasper who was lying on her bed. "I bet it is the new family members Bella, this is how I found out about you."

She said that plural? How many? "Okay, do you know how many and who they are?"

"I can see glimpses of them but nothing is in stone yet, I never saw them before." She sat down on the bed next to Jasper. Jasper looked a little nervous; I am glad that Edward was already sleeping when I sunk my teeth into him.

"I will talk to you later Alice." I closed the door taking one more look at Jasper, he didn't look to comfortable on the bed. After all would you be happy if you were going to be in pain in about five minutes?

I walked down the steps and ran into Carlisle, "Hey when you have a minute could you come up to my room? I think something is going wrong."

I ran up the steps following right at his heels after we got into the room, "Bella, do you hear that?"

I looked over at him, "His heartbeat," I paused and went to put my head closer to his chest, "It is faster than anything I have ever heard before."

"His heart Bella, will fail, and when the last bit of venom pumps through his veins, he will become one of us." Carlisle looked down at Edward. "And he will be my son."

Carlisle was looking at Edward, like he is his son. Could he be that happy to finally have two sons in the family? "You did well, my daughter." He said while touching the side of my face. At least I did this right, so far.

I forgot about what Alice said, when I sat next to Edward on the bed I said, "Carlisle, who do you have downstairs?"

"You could tell, huh?" He sat down on the other side of the bed. I nodded my head, while taking a hold of Edward's hands in my own.

"It happened just like you Bella, and Edward here." His eyes went from me to Edward.

"Who are they?" I wanted to know who they were.

"I am not sure the names yet, but we will find out today, they will be waking soon." He began to stand up. "Someday Bella, I want to hear about your trip to Seattle."

I didn't want to talk about it, but I am sure Edward would have a lot of questions when he woke up. Carlisle stepped out of the door, "Come downstairs when you get a chance." I nodded again. I would be down when I was ready to leave him. I put my head down on his arm.

What will it be like when he wakes up as one of us? I wonder if he will have a talent. Would he still want me? I wish he would wake up already, but I knew I had to wait at least two more days. I leaned in and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips, "I will be right here waiting for you." I got up and waked to the door, "Come back to me Edward." I whispered to him before I closed the door behind me.

I could hear voices coming from downstairs, other than the people I knew that lived in this house. I stopped right at the top of the steps, I knew these voices. I can't remember from where. I walked downstairs and at the bottom of the steps there they were. My mouth dropped and I couldn't believe my eyes. This can't be real, can it?

A/N: Haha.. what do you think? When he wakes up should they have one heck of a good lemon???? Depends, review me… and I will let you now… There is a lot going on… and I won't be skipping anything yet… the next two days are important.. So I think after that I will skip around a bit.. I have to get this story moving… : )

A/N #2 : Okay here is the thing, if you are ever bored, and want something else to read… You have to read these stories RAIN and WITH YOU by mypinkfairy she needs some reviews to continue her story.. : ) And I would love nothing more than to make her happy! If you have a story and would like a shout out let me know! She definitely knows how to write a lemon : P


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer**

A/N: As you can tell I only put a note at the beginning, only if there is a lemon for all you lovely readers ; ) So here it is ****WARNING**** There is something down there that young people shouldn't read ; p

Chapter Nineteen

Edward POV

How long have I been sleeping? The last thing I remember, Bella was fighting with someone, oh god, is she okay? I tried to open my eyes, I couldn't. Where am I? I tried to talk, but there was no voice, I tried to move, and I couldn't, I felt as though I had been paralyzed, what happened to me?

I began to relax myself; maybe I could hear someone else? As I tried to listen, the more I heard. I could hear someone in the next room breathing, sounded masculine from the deep breaths and a fluttering sound.

I listened closer, this time it was downstairs, I could hear six different voices, two males, four females. Who could they be? I knew Bella and Alice's voice; I could tell they were there. The other ones I am not sure of yet.

All of the sudden I heard footsteps inclining on the steps, I held my breath. Who is it? The foot steps lead right in front of my door. My eyes flew open and I had somehow moved myself into the corner, away from everything. A second later the door opened quietly but I couldn't see who it was.

"Edward, are you awake?" I heard my love's voice.

I rushed to her and grabbed her into my arms, "Oh Bella. I didn't think I would see you again." I paused long enough to kiss her on the lips, "Are you okay?" I looked into her eyes, "Tell me the truth."

She pulled me into her chest, "I missed you." She whispered into me.

It is so good to hold her again; I reached to the back of my head, when I suddenly remembered what happened. When I put my fingers through my hair it was clean. There wasn't any blood there. I snapped my head at her and said, "Bella what happened to Katie?"

"Edward, she is gone." She is gone? What happened? Right now, I am just happy I have Bella in my life again. She looked at me with that awe in her eye, "We are fine now Edward."

I felt fine, actually more than fine. I wasn't tired and I felt like I had a lot of energy. Where was this all coming from? "Why do I feel the way I do Bella? I can hear everything now." I pulled her back into my chest.

"You are like me now Edward." I let go of her, I couldn't be a vampire already. I paced back and forth for a second, when I realized I wasn't going a human speed, I stopped. Is this possible already?

I looked at her, and she had a smile on her face, "What is funny?" I asked.

"I am trying to read your mind, and for the life of me, I can't now." She could read my mind before I was a vampire and now she couldn't? This should make things more interesting.

I walked back over to her and pulled her chin up so her eyes could meet mine. "You are my Bella, now and forever." And I placed a kiss her on nose, "This is mine," I continued and kissed her cheeks, "Mine," I kissed her neck, "mine." I continued kissing parts of her repeating that everything was mine now. "You belong to me Bella." She threw herself into my waiting arms.

I held her close to me, "I love you more than words could ever describe, Bella." I placed another kiss on her lips, she tasted sweet. I remember what else was sweet on her. I picked her up and wrapped her legs around me.

"I love you Edward," she said to me as I started walking her to the bed. I laid her down, "Now show me I belong to you Edward." She pulled me in to kiss her mouth, much more passionately, and when I released her mouth I worked kisses down her throat.

"Bella, I want to fuck you." I whispered in between kisses. I couldn't resist. I wanted to be deep inside of her. I needed to feel her again.

She raced her hands up my back ripping my shirt off in one slick movement; I bared my erection down on her, letting her know I was ready to make my way with her. "Edward, fuck me."

She didn't have to ask twice, I ripped her shirt off, along with it went the bra. I was strong, I removed all of her clothing in less than two seconds, and of course she would need more clothes when we were done.

There she lay naked in front of me, with my new vision I saw every beautiful thing about her. I grazed my fingers up her legs, they were so perfect and I could fit perfectly into them. I pulled them apart to look at her now ready core; I want to know if it is a sweet as it was before. I kissed her right knee and kissed every inch down to her core of sweet desires. I let my tongue slid in and I could feel her tense before she could say, "Edward, hmmm."

She is as sweet as I remember, she was even better. I didn't want to make her go like this; she would have to be patient. I wanted to go together this time. My tongue flicked her clit a few more times, while sucking once in a while, working a rhythm in when I could feel her hands in my hair.

"Edward, please." I heard her crying for me to let her release, I pulled my tongue out of her, "Not yet my sweet Bella, I want to enjoy you a little longer."

I kissed around her belly button making my up to discover her breast. I would give her what she wanted; as I was kissing her breasts she pulled my head in closer to her. She liked it rough, I am stronger now though, and I could hurt her.

She shoved me back so I was on the bottom when she noticed I wasn't going to play hard. She straddled me. "If you won't fuck me Edward, then I will fuck you." She said in an exotic voice while she ripped off all of my clothes.

She shoved my erection into her in one movement. I couldn't hold my moans in, she started working it in, in a back and forth motion. I was filling her deeper and deeper, "Oh god Bella, right there."

She had her head flung back and her hands fondling her own breasts. Oh, I can't hang on long as I was holding on to her hips for dear life. "Come for me Bella." I saw her face before she started moaning.

"Edward," she was panting, "Edward," she was getting louder each time. This time she pushed down deep, I could feel her muscles contracting around me, I started losing my mind. She was reaching her climax and it felt so right.

"Bella," I pulled myself up to sitting with her, her legs wrapped around me, as I exclaimed my moans into her chest, she started rocking again, I could feel her juices around me, and it is so tight. I began kissing and sucking along her breasts.

"Oh, Bella, I am going to…." And I pulled her into as tight as I could while I came inside of her. I felt as if I could break her as I emptied everything I had into her. I kissed her lips as we laid back into the bed, she was still twisted around me, I didn't care as long as she was with me, and we are now finally complete.

Five minutes later I heard the fluttering from down the hall become faster, what was that? I looked at my peaceful Bella in my arms, "Bella what is that fluttering noise?" She cocked her head to the side a little.

"That is Jasper's heartbeat, Edward." She looked back at me. I began rubbing circles on her bare arm.

"Why is it so fast?" I wanted to know what it was like for me.

"He is almost there," She said while looking in the direction of the noise, "the heart gives out, when that happens, the last bit of venom is spread."

I must have had a horrible face, because she said, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I will be fine; I just have a lot to wrap my head around." I kissed the top of her head. "How did the venom get into me?" I looked at her.

She started to hide her head under my arm, was she afraid to tell me? I quirked my eyebrow, "It's that bad?"

"No," she said, I was waiting for her to continue. "I did it to you Edward." She did it? She looked down, "I bit you Edward."

I pulled her face up so I could look into her eyes, "I would rather die, then let anyone else change me." I kissed her nose, "Now Bella, we will be connected forever." I held her tight in my arms.

Just then I heard someone walking up the steps, "Shh Bella, someone is coming." I told her. Who was it? I wrapped my arm around her protectively as I heard the foot steps come to a halt in front of our door.

I flew out of the bed and put my clothes back on, while Bella did the same, dressed in a new outfit. Before the door even opened we were already dressed and I had Bella positioned behind me. I didn't know the person coming in. I also didn't know if they were going to be a threat to me or Bella. I had my teeth exposed while Bella started rubbing my back. "It is okay Edward, it is just Carlisle."

I looked around the area, taking in my surroundings since I was preoccupied earlier. I could see every detail. Carlisle broke into my thoughts, "How are you feeling Edward?"

I looked back at Bella; she has a beautiful smile on her face. I could take her again right here if I could. I looked back at Carlisle, "I am good." I reached out and took Bella's hand.

"Things are going to seem different Edward. I want you to know this." He looked over at Bella, was she suppose to have told me all of this already?

"Bella, I want you to take him hunting, take him out the window here." He pointed at the window in the back corner of the bedroom. I could see the trees outside of the window.

He looked back at me, "After that I want you two to come down to the living room. We are having a family meeting." He began to walk away.

"Carlisle," I said to him, he turned to look at me and I took a step forward, "Thank you." I offered him my hand, "Thank you for giving me this chance with Bella."

"Prove it is something worth saving, my son, and Bella will gladly accept the credit for it." Carlisle said while looking at Bella and back at me with a smile on his face.

After learning the hunting skills we used, and killing eight deer and one lion, I was ready to head back to the house. Bella was still on her fifth deer, "Are you ready Bella?" I whispered to her.

"I will race you." She said as she threw the caucus off to the side. She wanted to race me back to the house? I started with a brisk run; I still am not used to this speed. Once I got my body in action, I was flying through the trees. At least that is what it feels like. I wasn't moving around the world, the world was moving around me.

"Beat you." Is all I heard from Bella before I plowed right into her, it sounded like a crash of thunder.

I opened my eyes and I was lying right on top of her, "My sweet Bella, are you alright?"

She curved her lips up in a smile, "I am better than alright, as long as you don't move."

I began to roll off of her, "You will be the death of me Bella." I placed a kiss on her warm soft lips, "I am sure of it."

As we were walking into the house I realized a really sweet smell, I tugged on Bella's arm, "What is this smell?"

"It is the scent of a vampire Edward; this is what we smell like." I pulled her closer to me and let the fumes of her body entice me; it was such a sweet flower smell. Almost like a rose, with a mix of lilac.

"Do I smell good?" She broke my train of thought with a smile on her face.

"You smell perfect." I pulled her in for a hug, and also to get one last smell before there were more people around.

She looked upset, "What is bothering you love?"

"I just wish I knew what you were thinking right now." She looked down.

I took my hand under her chin and pulled her face up so I could look into her eyes, "Does this make you upset my sweet Bella?" I rubbed the side of her cheek with the back of my hand.

"I can live with it, I guess." She gave a light chuckle. I couldn't help but smile with the way her laugh sounded to me; it is music to my ears.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the door, "Time to go see the family."

"Before we go in Edward, you should know something." She had a serious look on her face, "There are more of us now." Yeah I knew Jasper was going to be here.

"I know Jasper, Bella." She slightly shook her head back and forth.

"Come on I think you should see it for yourself." She pulled me inside the door, it lead right into the kitchen. I could hear lots of voices coming from the front room of the house. As we walked into the hall way I tried to take in everything around me, I guess I should get used to this place. Since it is now going to be my new home.

We turned into the living room and I looked around, taking in all the new faces. I back tracked my eyes. I looked at Bella, "Bella is that who I think it is?" As I looked at Bella's face a smile appeared. "No, it can't be, how?" I whispered out.

A/N: Quick, short and simple :

So who do you think it is?? I like making you guys think. How was the lemon? I took me a long time to write this chapter.. lol believe it or not.. now all of these hits on my story and only a few reviews.. your not showing me that you want more….


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

A/N: Let me first say, thank you to all of my readers. Seriously, I only had my last chapter posted for an hour before I got four reviews! It made me feel awesome to know I have people out there that actually like what I write, and here I thought I had no talent, many thanks to mypinkfairy for the encouragement to even start this book!

Chapter Twenty

_Caption: Edward POV_

_We turned into the living room and I looked around, taking in all the new faces. I back tracked my eyes. I looked at Bella, "Bella is that who I think it is?" As I looked at Bella's face a smile appeared. "No, it can't be, how?" I whispered out._

_End of Caption_

Edward POV

"There was an accident Edward, two nights ago, they couldn't be saved." I turned and looked back at the people I couldn't believe that were right before my eyes. "Carlisle saved them." Bella said.

I hadn't thought about not seeing my friends ever again. I walked across the room, afraid of what could happen or what our reactions would be at each other now, "Emmett." I said with a sturdy voice, and beside him was, "Rosalie." I looked back and forth between them, to make sure that is who they were, they looked slightly different.

Emmett spoke first, "How are things Edward?" He said while hitting my shoulder. I hope this could be like old times. "Good," I said as I was speechless, "how is this possible?" I looked back at Rosalie. She had a smile on her face, as Bella walked over to her.

Emmett and I were good friends for most of lives, but when Bella died, I only felt comfortable around Jasper; he didn't have a girlfriend that reminded me of my faults in life. That I was the reason Bella died. All I had to do was look at Rosalie and all of the memories of Bella would flash back to me, Rosalie was Bella's best friend.

"You know my driving skills aren't the best right?" He said while I left out a light chuckle.

"I know Emmett, I am surprised it took you this long to wreck." I said in a playful tone, it was nice to see them again.

I turned around to Bella, "You knew about this?"

She walked closer to me, "Yeah I knew, this is what I was trying to tell you outside." She hugged Rosalie and then took my hand, "we have a lot to talk about."

She had a smile on her face; it was a new smile, almost like she is really truly happy. I felt bad for the way I left things with Rosalie, I turned back to her, "Rosalie, how can I ever say sorry."

"There is no need Edward, I think we were in the right place at the right time." She said while looking over at Emmett, holding his hand. "I think we are all going to be okay." I think she is going to be right.

Bella walked over to the couch, while I followed her. She sat down, "Edward, we have to talk about this, and what happened."

She pulled my hand down to sit with her, I looked her in the eyes, "There is a lot I do not no Bella." She nodded, I keep a hold of her hand, not ever wanting to let go.

"I killed Katie, Edward." My mind went blank. I knew they were fighting but for what? I was about to speak before she put her hand up in front of me to stop me, "Let me finish." She paused, "I killed her Edward, it was the same morning that Alice killed Tanya." Her eyes traveled to where Alice was sitting in the corner with Jasper.

"It had to be done Edward, she was going to try changing you herself," she looked down; I couldn't let her feel horrible for killing her.

"I do not care Bella why you did it." I pulled her into my arms, "All I care about is that you are okay."

"Edward, let me finish." I closed my mouth and continued to listen to her. She told me about everything, from the time we left the hotel until the time we got back here. Bella also told me about her reunite with Rosalie. It made her smile; I couldn't see a woman happier. She had the big family she always wanted, and most of all me.

She told me about how nervous Jasper was. That Carlisle even had to sedate him, so Alice could get close enough to puncture the skin. I could see Jasper doing that. I am glad I was unconscious when it happened to me, someone would have had to knock me out.

Jasper has only been awake as long as me, a little less, since his heart was beating longer than mine. Thanks to Bella I now knew they were intimate before, during, and after hunting. I couldn't blame him there, something about this life made you horny; this whole room of people is the only thing keeping me from jumping on her now.

She told me about Rosalie and Emmett, how they were in an accident, both killed on the scene, as what the paper said. There wasn't any chance, which is when Carlisle headed to the morgue to bring them home. He knew there was a chance to save them and he took it.

I missed a lot. I was looking off into thin air when I noticed Bella still sitting next to me, "Edward, are you okay?" I heard her say. I didn't want to answer, all the sudden my mind brought me back to my parents, were they okay?

"Bella, if I am already changed, how are we placing the accident?" I had no clue if my parents knew already if their son was dead. Bella pulled me into a hug.

"It is going to be okay Edward; everyone thinks you and Jasper died in the fire in hotel." With no body to prove it, my parents would be looking for me if there wasn't any proof there. I knew that for sure.

"What about my parents Bella?" I had to know.

"They are grieving Edward, I am not going to lie, from what Carlisle saw, they were sad they lost a son." She looked up as Carlisle was walking in the room. "We will talk more about this later."

I thought I would have time to deal with this longer, but there are other things that need to be discussed. I spotted Jasper walking across the room; he looked just about the same, paler.

"Hey man, things good?" I said to him. He had nothing but a big smile on his face, holding Alice close to his chest. I can only imagine what those two have been doing.

Emmett and Rosalie sat next to us on the couch, while Alice and Jasper were on top of each other in the corner chair.

Carlisle had a woman standing next to him. I can only assume that is Esme. "Okay, we have a lot going on here kids." He looked around to all of us. "I will tell you right now, we will not be in this area for to long."

\No one said anything. "We are going to move up North for a while," he said while looking at Alice. "We are going to be staying with some relatives for a little while."

Bella looked over at me and then back to Carlisle, "You mean Tanya's family?"

Carlisle nodded his head, "Yes."

Alice cut Bella off before she could speak, "You know that can't happen." You could feel the hate in her voice, "We killed our own kind, and we killed two of them." She looked worried, until her face went blank.

Carlisle began to speak but I couldn't take my eyes off of Alice, what was she seeing. I heard my name and looked back at Carlisle, "Edward, I am guess you know everyone here?"

I looked around the room, "Yeah. I know all of us." I still haven't been formally introduced to Esme, but that could be done at a later time.

"Jasper, Emmett and Edward, I would like to call you my sons, not only for the public point of view, but as for my own." He said while looking at us all. "Same for you Bella and Rosalie, you will now be our daughters, along with Alice." He smiled at Alice. He put an arm around Esme, "You will be our children now, and we will work out our new family details after we move."

What new family details? Esme spoke up next, "I want you all to feel comfortable around here, I want you to feel like one of our kids, and remember I am here, just like any mom would be for their children." She spoke as if she was really happy, almost joyful to have a family.

I looked at Carlisle and nodded my head. The thing is, I could see myself being his son from now on. I will miss my own father, and he will always be carried with me, when the time comes, Carlisle will be the father I need. I put my arm around Bella, this is my life now, and I couldn't ask for a better family than the one I have sitting here with me now.

Edward POV

After two hours of talking, getting to know each other, we made our way to our own rooms. Carlisle and Esme were on their way out hunting, and all of us kids had the house to ourselves for a few hours.

Bella had a smile on her face, "Ready to go play Edward?" She winked at me.

"Hell yes," I half snarled out, Alice and Jasper must have had the same idea. I grabbed Bella's hand and started walking us towards the stairs.

"More than you know, my sweet Bella." I said as I pulled her in for a quick passionate kiss. I looked back into the living room as were climbing the steps, Rosalie and Emmett weren't even bothering leaving that room before they managed to lose all of their clothes.

I left out a light chuckle. That would be them alright; they could never wait until they were in privacy. I guess they were in overdrive now, considering this is how I am now. They were ten times worse before they became a vampire.

We walked into Bella's room; before the door even closed I had her in my arms, ready to please her again. I turned her around so she was facing me again, "I will just have to ravish you my Bella."

I began kissing her gently on the lips, as I started undoing her pants. They fell to the floor and she stepped out, I reached my hands around her to pull her close. I let go and took a step back, "What do we have here?" I said playfully with a smile on my lips. She wasn't wearing any panties under these jeans.

She had a big smile on her face, "Naughty Bella," I said as I lifted her up bridal style and carried her to the bed. I set her on the edge so I could pull her shirt off, and under there I found a lacey navy blue bra. She knew I loved blue; I admittedly began to kiss her. I gave her kisses everywhere, from her neck, to her chest, to her naval, and back up.

This time there wouldn't be an inch that I have not tasted, I pulled my shirt off, leaving the rest of my clothes on. I pulled her hand up to meet my mouth where I placed a kiss very lightly; I looked up to her eyes. We were in our own world now. No one existed but us. "I love you" I whispered to her as I let her hand down.

"As I love you," she said as took that same hand and brushed the side of my cheek, while reaching the other around my neck, pulling me in for another deep kiss.

A/N: Okay, I know, I left out the best part and it isn't very long. But I wanted to get a chapter out before I left for the weekend! I know two whole days away from the internet! I have spoiled you all! I will tell you what, when I get back, if I have my 8 reviews I will continue the love scene! If I do not receive my 8 I will skip it, but after that there will be one more, I think. I am not sure yet. But there are only a handful of chapters left!! Let me know what you want, and when I get back I will be ready to write some more!! If I get more than 8 who knows what I will do! Maybe surprise you all!


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter Twenty – One

Bella POV

I couldn't help but think how much I love this man, the man right here in front of me, here to pleasure me to the fullest. This is the man that I will have the eternal flame for, and he will be the only one that will light my fire. I couldn't keep myself from kissing him, I couldn't hold myself back from wanting him even more.

As we reached our second climax of the evening, I pulled him in for a kiss, not only to seal the love we shared, but to let him know he was mine. I whispered to him while looking into his eyes, "Edward, "I paused while I let his eyes search mine, "I will be yours forever."

"I will always want you Bella;" He paused, letting me adjust to the idea of him always wanting me and lightly kissing my forehead, "there will never be a day where I do not want you." Then he pecked me on the lips.

After getting changed and making our way back downstairs, to the outside universe of our own little world, everyone was in the kitchen. Not that we used it at all. I walked in before Edward, where everyone had a smirk on their face. "What?" I said as I looked around to everyone. "What's the matter?" I had a smile on my face. I would be blushing right now if I could.

Jasper spoke up first, "And I thought Alice and I were loud." He laughed at that.

I turned around just as Edward stepped into the room, "You have no room to talk Jasper, and at least I don't play rough with my girl." He was looking over at Alice, who appeared to wearing a long sleeve shirt now.

Wonder what that was all about? I looked up at Edward to see his expression, and he winked at me, and whispered, "I will tell you later."

I looked at Alice and she had a smile on her face that could not be hidden, were they that rough? We couldn't bruise what did he do to her? I let it go when Emmett broke into the discussion, "Yeah you guys are just lucky Rosalie and I are in the basement, we are under ground." He had a huge smile on his face.

Rosalie wasn't ready to let everyone know about her sex life yet, she smacked Emmett across the face, forgetting how strong she was right now, and he flew backwards right out the door. The bad thing was, it was closed and made of glass.

She ran after him while we were all laughing, I continued looking around taking in the changes that have happened in the last two weeks. I glanced over at Jasper, he still had a smirk on his face, "What is it Jasper?"

He looked at Edward, who was now holding me around my waist, probably keeping me in place. Before I could hear what Jasper was going to say Alice got a serious face and spoke, "Something is going to happen soon."

She looked back at me, I couldn't tell what it is she wanted me to do, soon she ran out of the room, leaving Jasper, Edward, and I looking at each other. "What was that all about?" Edward asked, but I knew, she had a vision. I ran after her, I followed her scent and led it outside.

"Alice what is going to happen?" I asked while she sat down on the chair on the porch, looking confused.

After a few seconds she looked up at them, "Oh Bella, it isn't going to be good." She didn't look so convincing.

I sat down next to her, "What is it Alice? What did you see?"

"I can't tell for sure, Bella. But we are going to go up North to the Denali's and then it will happen." Just then Jasper and Edward came out on the porch. They were just looking at us, but I didn't have anything to share with them.

I started letting my mind run through things that could happen, that is when Jasper pulled Alice out of the chair next to me, taking her back inside. She looked at me out of the corner of her eye; I knew I wouldn't say anything to anyone.

Edward took the seat next to me; he was just staring off at the trees, as I was trying to put the pieces together. Trying to figure out what could happen when we move, and nothing came to mind. Just then Edward broke my train of thought, "What did you just say?" I was looking at him.

"I didn't say anything."

"Yeah you did. It was something about when we move up north?" I didn't say that out loud did I?

"I didn't say anything Edward." He must have let it go, and I starting thinking about moving. Could I move away from this place? Could we all move away from this place?

Edward grabbed my arm, I looked up at him, "Bella, I can hear you." He looked around. What is wrong? He can hear me? I didn't even say anything, just then I met his face. Oh, no, he could read my mind?

He shook his head. "When did this happen?" I had no idea.

"Just now, I think. I am not sure." He had to think about this? He should know how long he has been able to hear my mind. "Will you stop for a minute?" He smiled while looking at me. What am I supposed to do? Now I can't think anymore?

He lightly laughed, "No, you are allowed to think. Honestly Bella, I am not sure when it started." He looked at me, "It was weird when Alice got quiet inside, I could see something, but I am not sure what it meant, and I didn't know where it came from it all happened to fast."

Luckily he didn't ask me too many questions about the vision Alice saw. I didn't even know what it meant, neither did Alice. All I knew is when we moved we would have to be careful, who knows what will happen. I have only heard nice things really about the Denali coven, that they were just like us. But look how Tanya and Katie turned out.

So this means Edward, has a power, he can read minds. He took my one talent I thought I had. I would have to ask Carlisle if that was possible. How could this happen? Can a power really just disappear and reappear when they want?

Edward just staring at me, I wish he couldn't hear my mind. Now he will know everything I will be thinking. I began to stand up, he soon followed and we went back into the house. Carlisle and Esme would be back soon.

As soon as Carlisle and Esme got back we were all told to gather in the living room again, I had already been there waiting to speak with Carlisle. Edward was out with Jasper and Emmett hunting. We girls needed a break. I had an hour or two before the guys would be home. "Carlisle, could I talk to you in private please?"

"Is everything alright Bella?" He had a worried look on his face.

I got up off the chair I was on and walked out into the kitchen. "Yeah it is alright Carlisle, I just a few questions about Edward."

He sat down n a chair by the wall, while I took the one across from him, "What might they be?"

"Is it possible for a power to come and go as it pleases?" He looked slightly confused, "Like my mind reading, I used to hear Edward, now I can't."

"I suppose it could happen Bella, but if you lost it, and it hasn't been back then I am sure it is gone."

"But Edward can now read my mind." I said while looking at him, and I noticed his eyes grew big. Just then he looked down at the table.

I could hear him whispering things; I only picked up on a few things, before he picked his head up and asked, "When did this switch Bella?"

"I couldn't hear him since the moment he woke up, and he began to hear me this afternoon." I started playing with my fingernails, trying to waste time while he was thinking of a good reason.

After a few minutes, he asked, "Have you been physical with each other Bella?"

Am I supposed to tell him the truth? What did this have anything to do with it? I couldn't keep the embarrassment from my voice, I whispered, "Yes." I keep my head down. This was telling your father you are having sex. Shouldn't be a big deal, but I guess it is?

His head snapped up, "Bella, you have given Edward this power; it seems you two are more connected than we thought." The he began thinking again, "I never heard of such a thing like this before."

What was he saying? "You and Edward, might share a power, I am not sure how it works. You might not be able to have it back, since you lost it when you bit him that first time."

"So I gave him my power because I am the one that bit him?"

"It seems that way, which is when you lost it." I could tell he was still throwing around ideas in his head.

"But it was only him I could hear; he can hear Alice now, also."

"It seems when you two are physical it triggers a new power within each other." Just then Edward walked into the room. I didn't want him know we were talking about this, but it is too late

He sat down in a chair next to me, "Anything new I should know?" He was looking between Carlisle and I, trying to collect our thoughts I am sure. He formed a smile on his face, "I can't help it."

"It is okay, you should be lucky over half the time I think, it is about you." I leaned in and gave him a light kiss on the lips.

Carlisle cleared his throat, "Okay you two give me time to think about this, and I will get back to you." He started getting up from the table, "Come into the living room, we have to finish the details." Edward cupped my cheeks and pulled him for another kiss.

Carlisle made it to the living room before Edward released my head from his hands. I pulled my face back, and I whispered, "We have to go," causing him to only pull me in again tighter. I wrapped my hands around him. Just then I could hear someone in the hall way behind us.

Edward let his lips lightly brush mine again as he spoke, "Emmett man, go away." I could hear Emmett laughing in the hallway, which caused me to back up. We had to get out of here. I grabbed his arm and pulled him into the living room, where Emmett had already been seated. I just stared at him, man he knew how to ruin a great moment.

Edward didn't look too pleased at Emmett, when Emmett let out another laugh. Rosalie nudged him in the side and he straightened up, I couldn't help but let out a little laugh at myself, picturing Emmett flying out the door earlier by Rosalie.

Edward sat first, pulling me onto his lap, since there weren't any other open seats as I could see. But he corrected me when he pulled my hair back from ear and whispered, "Because I want to feel you on top of me my Sweet Bella," sending shivers through my body.

I wiggled my butt before letting myself fall into his lap; he maneuvered me until I could feel his growing manhood underneath me. I laid my head down on his chest, letting my mind speak, _'Not here Edward, you know better.' _ He had a smile on his face, he was teasing me. I tried to get back up, making him hold me even tighter against him.

Finally he put his arms around me comfortably, and let me get into the discussion with Carlisle and the rest of the family.

One hour after we were done talking with the family, we found out we were moving in two days. I wanted to get a lot done before we left; I had some places I wanted to take Edward. I was always careful not to think about where it is. I wanted it to be a surprise. I had to think fast about my plans, which is why I asked all the girls to go hunting.

Alice, Rosalie, and I were about forty miles from the house, hunting in new grounds when I could let my mind free. I didn't have to monitor my mind for a little while. Alice must have been able to tell I haven't been myself, "Bella, do you want to talk about it?"

"No, I am just trying to figure out how to take Edward where I want to take him." She gave me a weird look, jus then I realized she didn't know his new power, "Oh, Edward, can read minds now." I said.

Rosalie head spun around from the deer she was killing, "What do you mean he can read minds?" She sounded a little embarrassed. Now she would have to watch what she thought about, I am sure with all the sex that has been going on, it is on everyone's mind around here.

"He started this afternoon." I told her, while she was finishing her deer, and through it aside. "He saw parts of Alice's vision, and then he could hear my thoughts." I sat down on a close tree log that had fallen over; Alice came over and sat next to me.

"So he took your power?" Alice asked while Rosalie was coming over to sit beside us, wiping her mouth of any left over blood.

"Pretty much, yeah, I mean I could only hear Edward, but now he can hear anyone, I think." All I knew is he saw Alice's vision and he heard my thoughts.

"Wow, wonder why?" Rosalie asked.

"I am not sure; Carlisle is trying to figure it out for me. I feel like I can't think right around him now." I had a smile on my face, because I could never help my mind running free of undressing him there.

"Well, things will work out Bella. Just wait until we move and things will get settled and we will start out new life." I really didn't want to leave here. This place was home to me.

I was the first one up, but I wasn't ready to go home yet, so Rosalie headed home without Alice and me. Plus I had to talk to Alice, alone. I remembered something earlier I couldn't talk about in front of anyone.

When I knew Rosalie was far enough away, I gave us time to clean two elk and one deer before I mentioned it to Alice. I licked the blood from the corners of my mouth before I spoke, "Alice I was thinking earlier."

She through down her caucus, "Yeah," she said while cleaning her face. "What about it?"

I started straightening up my clothes, "Do you remember seeing Tanya the first time up in Seattle?"

"Yeah" She said as she wiped the blood off of her mouth.

I was hoping she would catch on to where I was going, "And Katie was with her?"

"Yeah"

"Wasn't there another girl with them?" And then Alice's eyes went closed, she was having another vision.

I remembered earlier that there was three Denali's in Seattle, and we only killed Tanya and Katie. I wanted to know who the other one was.

Alice was quiet for a few minutes, and then her face returned to normal, she looked sick, "Alice what is?" I slightly shook her, "What did you see?"

"Oh god, Bella." She gasped to take a breath, we didn't need oxygen.

"What is going on Alice, tell me?" I was growing impatient.

"It's Edward; I could see her Alice, Irina, she is the other Denali." She paused and had a sad look when she met my eyes, "Something is going to happen to Edward."

I jumped up and started running to the house, I would never let anything happen to him. He is my life now and I won't let anything come in between us, and honestly, I killed before and I will kill again to keep my dream come true.

A/N: Sorry guys it took me so long to update, I went away last weekend and I didn't write anything all weekend! It took me sometime to get back in my groove but I think I am there. ; ) If you want more review me… Thanks for reading!


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

A/N: I am going to tell you right now, do not read this unless you are old enough. Honestly you all know what this means by now, ******WARNING****** this down there, contains a lemon….this is all for you wonderful people who review…

Chapter Twenty-Two

Edward POV

I could help but wonder where Bella was? Rosalie came back an hour ago, without Alice and Bella. When I asked her why she came home alone she said Bella wasn't ready to come home yet. What could she be doing?

I sat on the front steps of the house, waiting, and thinking. I finally realized the reason why she might not be coming home; I hope it isn't because I can read her mind. I would rather not have any power than be around her any day.

Just then I saw heard something coming in, it sounded about a mile away. I stood up on the porch and looked out, hoping it was Bella. Just then Alice had launched her self up in the air so she could land right on the porch.

"Hello Edward," she said as she walked into the house. I couldn't tell what she was thinking, it was all mumbled together. Something seemed a little off, just then Bella appeared right before me.

I pulled her into my arms, "Don't you ever leave me for that long again." I held her tight to my chest.

"I am sorry," she looked down, "I just needed space to think."

I understood her completely. I could hear mind beginning, she was thinking about everything and anything, when something caught my attention. I looked down so I could meet her eyes, "Bella who is Irina?"

She got a sad look on her face, "She is going to be a problem in the near future."

"What kind of problem Bella? What aren't you telling me?" I tried to keep my voice calm.

"Alice saw her," she looked down again, "she saw her," she said again, almost painful.

"What is it honey?" I didn't want her to be in pain. I didn't want her to have problems talking to me.

"She saw her hurt you Edward." She pulled me to her, and I reached my arms around her. I cradled her to me.

"Nothing will ever part us Bella." I place my hand under chin and lifted her face, "Nothing dare come between us." I kissed her peacefully on the lips. Nothing in this world could take us away from each other. It would kill me.

I heard her whisper, "I love you more than my own life Edward." I held her close again, rubbing her back.

"I love you," I kissed the top of her head that was snuggled under my chin, "My Bella."

I picked her up and carried her into the house, Emmett and Jasper were on the couch watching some football game, I had know idea who was playing, all I heard was their minds running about bets. Bets I am sure they made about who was going to win or lose. I continued walking past them to the steps where I stopped. Bella looked up to me, "Edward, take me to bed, please?"

I continued up the steps slowly, I could hear Alice talking in the kitchen; she was talking about when we move. I didn't want to leave this discussion, I wanted to know what happened, but at the same time, I want to please my woman that was here in my arms.

"I will make love to you." I said as she pushed open her bedroom doors, still in my arms. I walked her to the bed and laid her down. Her shirt was a mess and I noticed a tear in her skirt, "Did we have a feisty animal today?"

"The only feisty thing I want around me is you." She pulled me down so my lips crashed into hers. Neither of us wanted the kiss to end, so I ripped her already ruined shirt off, along with her bra, my lips never leaving hers. My hands began caressing her breasts, while her hands ripped my shirt off.

I left her lips, working to the base of her throat. After hearing what Alice and Jasper do, it gave me a few ideas. I ran my tongue along the base of her throat, hearing a moan escape from her lips. So far so good, I was trying to pay attention to her mind at the same time, wondering if I am pushing us too far. When all I heard was, _'yes, yes, more, harder,'_ I took that as a sign. I ripped her skirt off, noticing she wasn't wearing any panties again. This woman, she is a piece of work.

I pulled my jeans off and threw them in the corner, getting them out of the way, along with my boxers. She is all mine, I laid on top of her, gently easing myself into her. As I heard moans escaping her lips, filling her more and more with every inch I could give her.

She wrapped her legs around me, pushing me into her even more. When I saw her eyes open, "Fuck me Edward," she said. I didn't want to fuck her, not right now.

"I am not going to fuck you Bella." Her eyes fell from mine, as I pushed into her deeper causing her to look back up at me, "I want to make love you to you my Bella." I kissed her lips, easing her mind some. I kissed along her neck, as I heard another moan come out and her mind shouting, _'Please take me.' _

I bit into her neck, causing her to moan aloud, "Oh Edward, do it again." I didn't think she would like this, but this time I kissed along her opposite side, letting my tongue graze where I would soon bite, and I bite into her. She left a louder moan, this time pushing me with her. I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips.

"Bella," I said as I motioning my body in and out of her, "what you do to me," I continued as I pushed into her harder, "is unreal." I finished saying as I heard her mind go in overdrive. She was almost to her climax, I started slowing down. I wanted this time to last; if it could I wished it would last a lifetime.

I rolled us over, so she could be on top now, I wanted us to go slow, so I held on to her hips, letting her know what I wanted. She slowly began to ride my erection, as I sat up to be flush with her. She automatically wrapped her legs around me. I kissed her breasts, while she was throwing her hair back, tickling my legs beneath her.

I took my hand along her neck, tracing a line down her, between her soft breasts, caressing along the way. I took my hand down her stomach pushing her even more to her limit, as I slowly made my way into her warm core. I gently slide two fingers into her wet entrance, filling her, making her scream my name in ecstasy.

I would have to remember that made her hit that note, she pulled her head forward, looking into my eyes, right before she smashed her lips into mine. She tightened her legs around; I was rocking us back and forth, as I could feel her tighten around me. I couldn't keep my moan in, "Ah, my sweet Bella."

I pulled her closer to me as I felt her come around me, so I could put my head between her breasts. She wrapped her arms around me pulling my head closer to her nipples, I began sucking on one. As I took my other hand and played with the other, my mind was in another place until I heard hers say, _'bite me Edward, and make me feel it.' _

I took her nipple back into my mouth, ever so lightly I bite down, "Oh, god, Edward." I didn't know if that was joy or pain until I heard her moan for more. Pushing my head in deeper, I bite and sucked along her breasts; anywhere I could, continuing the same thing to the other breast, not wanting it to feel neglected as I pushed her into a second climax. I pulled my head up while unwrapping her legs from around me.

I gently pushed her back on to the bed, I wanted to me on top again. "My turn," as she had a warm smile on her face, I eased myself into her very wet entrance. "My sweet Bella," I said as I pulled out and pushed hard into her, "you are my naughty little Bella." I continued as I pushed into her harder, I could feel her tightening around me.

"Talk dirty to me Edward." I heard her say, she wasn't far from another climax.

"Your mine, Bella," I said as I rocked into her, this time gently, teasing her at the same time, her mind was floating, all I heard was _'Please, please, please.'_ I wanted to her it from her lips, I said "I want you to beg for it Bella, beg for me."

"Fuck me Edward," She said as I pushed into her, "Fuck me like you never fucked me before." She continued while clawing my back. I was only pushed even further into the moment, rocking against her, at an inhuman speed. Climbing to my climax, just before I was there, she bit my neck. The feeling it sent through my body was unbelievable, and pleasurable. I couldn't hold myself back any further as I pulled out and pushed in one more time, I held still while I felt her tighten around me, pulling me in for the road to heaven. I released everything I was made of into her, I completed her in every way, body and mind. The same way she completed me.

I lay down beside her, pulling her into my arms, gently placing a kiss on her lips, "That is what I call love making my sweet Bella." She had a smile on her face, the smile that could brighten any rainy day; I couldn't help but think she is an angel, my angel.

She stayed right on my chest while we watched the sun come up through the window, together as one, that night couldn't have been any better. I couldn't have asked for anything else, she is what I want.

Bella POV

That was the most amazing night of my life; I couldn't keep the smile off of my face. Does life get any better than this? I looked up at my Edward as I saw the sun begin to peak through the window. Another day, could this day even compare to last night? I placed my hand on his chest as I leaned up to give him a kiss.

Just when he placed his arms around me to make the kiss more desirable, someone knocked on the door. Edward spoke first, "Go away Emmett."

What was Emmett doing at our door this early? "He just wants to pick on us some more, for last night." I tucked my head into Edward's chest.

"You two really know how to put on a show." Emmett said through the door. Could he hear everything that happened last night?

I let my eyes drift up to Edward, afraid to know the answer, he had a smile on his face, "Yeah honey, I think they did." I buried my head back into his chest. This isn't happening? I got out of bed and slipped on my robe.

I opened the door and looked Emmett in the eye, "Was it as good for you as it was for me?" He had a confused look on his face. I couldn't believe I was actually talking to him like this. I walked past him into the bathroom, where I decided to get into the shower.

I turned the hot water on, it felt good. I left the water flow over my body, as I looked down I saw silver marks across my breasts. I recollected my memories of the previous night; this must be where Edward bit me. I traced my fingers over the marks; they were definitely bite marks, shaped just like our teeth, in a crescent pattern.

I heard the door open, it was Edward. I could tell it was him. He pulled the shower curtain back, "You think I was going to let you go of you yet?"

Another smile grew on my face; wouldn't he get sick of me eventually? He looked me up and down as he got into the shower, "Silly Bella, I will never get sick of you."

I wrapped my arms around him and held on to him for dear life. I hope he never would.

We both showered, and as soon as we got out of the bathroom and back in our room there was a letter on my bed. All it said was Bella, on the outside. I took the letter and opened it, it was Alice. "What does she want?" He said, he must have read my mind.

"She wants me to meet her outside when I am ready." I pulled on a pair of jeans and a simple t-shirt over my black bra and panties set. Edward didn't see my pick, since he was looking through his own clothes. Luckily Carlisle wore his size until we could get a shopping trip in.

I began walking out the bedroom door when Edward lightly grabbed my arm, "Don't be gone long my Bella." He planted a light kiss on my lips.

"Never, "I whispered to him before I turned to walk away, he let me go.

I got outside and I saw Alice pacing back and forth, "What is wrong Alice?" She never acted this way.

"I saw another vision Bella, this time it was Irina, but she was here." I could feel myself tense, I let my senses take over. I breathed in the air, in and out, trying to tell if anything seemed off. "Bella, she isn't here now." She said while I just looked at her.

"When is she going to be here?" I asked impatiently.

"Give me time to explain Bella." She grabbed my arm and we began running through the woods, I forgot we needed to get away from so many people with good ears, and one that can read minds. I hated leaving Edward, what if something happened while I was gone?

I was looking back at the house when Alice tugged me back to her, "He is going to be fine, come on." Alice said as we got even further from the house.

A/N: How did you like that lemon? Now in the next chapter, we get down to business. I just wanted to put a chapter in there for my certain readers! I hope you enjoyed, if you loved it review it, let me know, if you didn't like it, review it and let me know….You took the time to read, can you please review it…

I hope you stopped my mypinkfairy's page, and started reading WITH YOU! : P


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

A/N: Again, not a great chapter, but a filler. Sorry if there are a lot of mistakes, I of course, do not have a Beta…So yeah not much more to say….

Chapter Twenty – Three

Bella POV

Alice finally came to a stop after 10 miles of running, I wanted to go back, ever since she mentioned Irina's name I wanted to tear her head off. What would she be doing here? Why can't she learn by what we did to her so called sisters?

I looked at Alice, "Now tell me what you saw?"

"She wants Edward, Bella." I couldn't hold in my growl and taste the venom began to stir.

"Over my dead body," I grabbed a hold of Alice's shoulders, "In your vision Alice, does she ever touch him?"

She dropped down to the ground, "What aren't you telling me Alice?"

"She wants Jasper, too." I fell down next to her on the ground. "She wants to kill our mates Bella," she looked up into my eyes, "since we took away her only sisters from her."

"We can take her Alice, you know we can, look what we did to Tanya and Katie, she will be nothing compared to them." Wouldn't she be? Should I be worried?

"I don't know if it will be the same." She still had a worried look on her face.

"What could be different?"

"There is something about Irina you don't know Bella." She paused, it couldn't be that bad. "She has a power."

I forced down the little venom I had in my throat. I forgot she might have one of those, "What kind of power does she have Alice?"

She closed her eyes, "She has the power to override a mind."

"What is that?"

"She can make anyone do anything Bella; she has a power that can't be beat." I had to think about this, if Edward was a mind reader couldn't he tell what she was going to do then before she did anything at all?

"Couldn't we watch her mind, step by step, with Edward?" I had to have hope.

Her eyes met mine, "She can make Edward's mind see something else, something that isn't real."

We were beat weren't we? "I won't let her touch them. She will have to kill me first." I got up off the ground and started walking back to the house; when I heard Alice yell, "Stop."

I came to a stop and looked back at her, "Wait, Bella." I heard her say. I saw her eyes cross over into another vision.

She ran up to me, "That should work with Edward; she doesn't know he can read minds, it will work at our advantage."

"When is she coming?"

"I think tonight, but I am not definite."

"Now we have to go and make a plan." I said as we began to run back to the house.

As soon as we made it back to the house, and had everyone rounded up again, for the third family meeting of the past two days, we finally got out what needed to be said. Alice took the floor, as I stood by her side. "We are going to have a visitor." She said as she was looking around the room.

"It is going to be Irina," Carlisle glanced up at Alice. He knew who we were talking about, and so did Esme. But no one else knew who she was. "As you all know about our trip up to Seattle recently, Tanya and Katie were destroyed."

Carlisle spoke up, "She is avenging her sister's deaths isn't she?" Esme had a worried look on her face.

"We are pretty sure that is what she is going to do," I cut in. Edward just looked at me. _'I am sorry I didn't tell you.' _ I told him in my mind.

"We just want everyone on the look out for her; we aren't sure what she is capable of yet." Alice said, and then she looked at Edward, "She might play mind games with you Edward." He nodded his head, having already known this by reading our minds before we even spoke.

"How can she do that?" Jasper asked.

"She can read people minds." Alice and Edward said at the same time.

Emmett spoke next, "you girls are afraid of this woman, after you killed two vampires already.' He had a smile on his face.

"We are just taking precautions Emmett." I told him. "We aren't sure who she will come after when she gets here."

After we felt everyone had enough information about the topic we parted our own ways, just when Edward was coming over to me, Rosalie cut him off. "Bella, I want you to know, if you need help, I am here." She glanced over at Alice, "You guys are my sisters now and I will have no one hurt my family."

Rosalie would always be my best friend, and now we would never have anything come between us. We were now sisters for real. I pulled her in for a hug, "Thank you Rosalie." Emmett saw our little exchange and started chanting.

"Oh yeah, what else do these two have?" I could hear him whisper to Edward. He was perverted in his own way little way. I let go of her, and made my way back to Edward.

'_Do you want to go out tonight?' _I asked him in my mind. "I thought you would never ask. Where do you want to go?"

Alice heard us, "I say we go to a club, a different one of course." She had a wicked smile on her face. I guess that would be a good idea.

"Where is there another club around here?" I asked her.

Emmett and Rosalie conjured into our conversation, "Where are we going?" Emmett asked as Carlisle came back into the room.

Everything got quiet until Carlisle spoke, "I just got off the phone with Eleazar, and he said Irina hasn't been home in over a week." Alice spun around to meet his face.

"Have they heard from her?" Alice said.

"He said the last they heard from her was right after you guys came home, the last time I talked to him." Carlisle had called Carmen and Eleazar when we got home from Seattle, not only to break the news, but to explain why it had to be done. So this means Irina has been morning her sister's death this whole time?

"Let the bitch come, we can handle her." I heard Emmett say in the background. Leave it up to him to always want a fight and to have no respect.

Carlisle let out a laugh to his newest son, he had enthusiasm that no one else had. "How is Carmen taking this Carlisle?" I asked him bringing his mood down a notch.

"She is grieving over her lost children, any mother would as if they were her own." Esme said quietly as she walked into the room.

I couldn't help feeling bad for her and I have never met her. I imagine she is a nice woman, and that she had no idea what her daughters were up to when they weren't around. From just what Alice told me they were never up to any good. I glanced over at Esme, her face was sad.

Alice walked over to her and gave her hug, "You know nothing is going to happen to us mom." She pulled her in tighter, as I grabbed Rosalie hand and pulled her up with me to Esme.

"We promise mom." I whispered in her ear as I gave her a hug also, Rosalie followed soon after. Esme looked as though she would cry if she could.

"I just got you girls, and now we have trouble, I can't lose any of you." She barely said in a whisper, Carlisle came back to her and hugged into her side.

"Alright, you guys can go out tonight, under one condition." We all looked at him.

"Call when you get there, and call when you are on your way home." That seemed fair enough, we have been cooped up in this house for far to long, we all needed a break. I think Carlisle and Esme needed sometime alone also.

"Irina shouldn't know you guys are out, so have some fun," Carlisle said.

I looked back at Edward, he was standing behind me, I reached my hand out and he took it. "I love you," I whispered to him.

"As I love you," he whispered right back to me.

Edward POV

After two hours of the girls running frantically around the house, the guys were all downstairs waiting for them to emerge from upstairs. Emmett broke the silence first, "Come on, we are just going out to a club, are you done yet?" He yelled up the steps.

I couldn't help but wonder why I wasn't allowed to help Bella get ready? Alice said I wasn't allowed to, she said it would take to long if I was there to help. I had a smile on my face, yeah I couldn't imagine leaving this house if I were the one helping Bella.

Just then I heard what sounded like heels coming down the steps. I got up off the couch, I could hear Bella's mind, _'Edward, don't get mad at me, I didn't pick this out,'_ with a break in between thoughts, '_Blame it all on Alice. She did this to me.'_

Just then I could see Bella's legs show through the staircase, my jaw dropped, right along with Emmett and Jasper's. Just then I could hear the comments screaming from them, and the very improper images that were coming into their minds. I smacked the back of their heads, and I turned to say something to them but before I took my eyes of the stairs I saw her come down a few more steps.

She was wearing a black mini skirt, with a light blue shirt, _"damn it, I can control myself, I know I can.'_ I said to myself. She looked hot and the best thing was, she is all mine. All of her, every inch from head to toe.

She had an evil smile on her face; she knew what she was doing to me. She finished the last few steps as I heard Jasper whistle. I was so in tuned with Bella to take notice to the next girl down the steps.

"Look at you," I said to her, and spun her around in front of me.

"I take it you like what you see?" She had to ask me this question? I would like her in any clothes, but I am not going to lie, she could turn me on in an instant with this outfit.

"You look good enough, I could eat you." I whispered into her ear as I pulled her into my arms.

We turned around and I took notice that the girls were dressed similar, Alice was in a kaki mini skirt, with a black shirt. While Rosalie was wearing a black mini skirt, with a white shirt, they all looked good. And with the remarks running through all their minds, it involved sex.

I let out a laugh, as everyone was watching me. "You girls were expecting this to happen, weren't you?" I said while looking down into Bella's eyes.

"You bet your ass we were." Alice said as Jasper couldn't keep his hands off of her.

"Let's get out of here." I heard Rosalie say as we began walking out the front door.

We made it down the steps before Carlisle and Esme showed up behind us, "You kids be careful and please remember to call."

"We will, see you guys later," I said since I was the one closest to them. We walked our way to the garage, "Wow Bella, this is the first time I get to see your car."

She had a smile on her face before she even spoke, "Oh, I think you are going to like it." Just then she the garage doors opened and there sat a blue Mazda RX 6.

My jaw dropped, "This is your car?" She nodded her head. "And you drive it?" She nodded again; she knew my reaction would be pleasant. I just couldn't see her driving this car, she used to just drive a truck, this is a stick shift and you have to work it differently than her old truck.

"It is a great car Bella, are you sure you can handle it?" I said sarcastically. She tossed the keys at me.

"Maybe you should drive, if you think you can handle the stick better." Oh I knew I could handle the car better, but what stick was she thinking about? As I unlocked the car to get in, I noticed the rest of them climbed into Alice's car.

"Is that a Mustang?" I asked as I slid into the driver's seat.

Bella said, "Yeah, what about it?"

"I doubt a little girl like Alice can drive something like that."

"Are you saying us girls can't handle these cars?" She was wiggling her eyebrows at me. God, I loved this woman.

"I will have to show you I can handle my car." She had an unbelievable dirty look on her face when she said that. _'Later,'_ is what her mind keeps saying to me.

Later would be fine, I put the car in reverse, and then we headed down the driveway. We were off to a club in Seattle. I think Alice called it, Trinity Nightclub, a club for all different kids of people. I am just glad that I hunted earlier with the guys. I would need it if I was going to around all of these humans.

A/N: Another chapter for you all, yes a night club, and yes it is a real club. LOL. All thanks to google. It was the first one I cam across. So yeah, I am going to head off of here for a little while, and I will have the club up for this weekend! Oh there is going to be drama and lemons, fun for everyone! Review if you want it, or I can always wait a week and post it!! I want lots of reviews!! All these people reading and such little feed back!


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter Twenty – Four

Bella POV

We put the address of the night club into our GPS and off we were, there wasn't anything stopping us now. All the way to the night club I couldn't keep my eyes from wondering over to Edward, he is wearing black slacks with a blue button up, he looks good. As a matter of fact we all looked pretty good tonight, considering that Alice picked out all of our outfits for the evening.

After two hours of driving and talking about everything we could, we finally reached the night club, and surprisingly our cell phones haven't rung. I couldn't tell if Jasper, and the rest, we right behind us still or not. We pulled into Trinity Night Club just as my cell phone rang. I flipped it open to see who was calling, "It is Carlisle." I said while I looked over at Edward.

"Hello." I said into the other end of the phone.

"Hey Bella, I just wanted to see if you guys made it there yet?" He asked quickly.

"Yeah we just pulled in."

"I just wanted to let you know, so far no Irina but keep your eyes open. I am not sure if she could pick up on you guys leaving or not." I forgot about her, actually all the way here we didn't talk much about the family.

"Okay, we will. I will call you when we leave if I don't contact you before with any news." It was the only thing I could offer him at this moment.

"Please do, remember be careful, this might be usual for you and Alice, but it is the first time for everyone else in the crowd." I understood his words perfectly. I knew Edward heard it.

"I will remember, plus I think we are all excited to be out of the house for a little while." I noticed Edward nodding his head as he pulled in a parking spot. I took a look around and saw there was a line forming to get in.

"I will talk to you soon Carlisle. Have a good night."

"You too, now don't forget to call."

"We won't." I said as I flipped the phone shut. I glanced over to Edward; he still had a smile on his face. "What is it?" I had to ask.

"You," he said.

I looked down, did I forget something? I am not sure if I can fit anymore into what I am wearing? Alice made sure I was wearing the perfect outfit for Edward; she said she knew what he liked. I let her dress me the way she wanted, it pleased her more than me. I looked what at Edward, "What about me?" I asked.

"You look so good," he said while grazing his right hand up my left thigh. I pushed it away.

"I am dressed to tease tonight Edward, now let's go." I said as I opened the door to climb out. He quickly got out of his door and ran around the front of the car to meet me just as I was ready to step out. He kindly took my hand. I noticed him look me up and down, "Cool it." I whispered to him as I spotted Alice.

"Hey girl, how can we get past this line?" I asked her while she gave me the smile I knew all to well.

"Oh, Bella, when are you going to learn, we do not dress our selves like this and wait in a line for anything." She always new what to do, I grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him with me towards the door. Then I realized he had a worried look, "what is it?"

"I don't know if I can do this Bella, look at these people." He said while pulling me a little further back. I noticed Jasper grab Alice, and tuck her into his side, pretty sure he was claiming his territory, while Rosalie and Emmett were making out on their way in behind them.

"You are going to be fine, Edward. I won't leave you at all." I said while caressing the side of his cheek, "Nothing is going to happen." I grabbed his hand telling him it was going to be okay, we just had to get in there for him to believe me.

"Okay, but I am warning you, if there is anything that goes wrong you are to blame." He said with a smile on his face. I didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

After Alice worked her magic on the bouncers out front, we were inside walking around before we knew it. Emmett and Rosalie parted from us, they loved the club scene, they stuck in the main room. For a Saturday night it was dead in here, I heard of this place before, it was always packed from what people said. Alice and Jasper parted into the card room, I never noticed Jasper had a thing for cards, but at a club like this, Alice wouldn't last long with that.

Edward and I made our way back to the blue room; it was cooler than the main room, and much darker. I understood why they called it the blue room, all the lighting in here turned everything so it had a blue tint to it.

I turned to face Edward, "Is this room okay for now?" I asked as he pulled me tighter into his arms.

"Any where is okay as long as you're here with me." He started swaying us to the light song playing in the background. This room had an early 50's era to it, it was nice. More of a laid back room, it is more like Edward and I.

"Do you want to sit a while?" I asked him, and as he had his hands tracing around the top of my skirt above my butt. _'Not yet, not right now,'_ I said to him in my mind. It was still early and I wanted to have fun being around people, not consistently having sex.

I saw a couch open up, and we started walking towards it, when Alice jumped out in front of me. "What are you doing Alice?" I asked her, I took note that Jasper wasn't right by here, "Where is Jasper?"

"He is in the card room, and I got bored, I needed to dance." She had a smug smile on her face, now what was she up too? I looked up to see Edward have a smile playing on his lips. In the meantime Alice started pulling my arm back to the main room of the club.

"Where are we going Alice?" I shouted to her but she still only looked back to me with a smile on her face.

As soon as we got into the middle of the dance floor, I saw that Edward took a seat at the edge of the floor on a chair and I looked at Alice, I was ready to ask her when she cut me off, "we are going to dance. The boys will come out and play when they want."

I tried letting the music come through me, it was modern hip hop, something I wasn't a big fan of. We could move to it though, Alice grabbed my waist trying to get me to move more with the song. I keep stealing glances at Edward, by the way his face was, I think he was happy to see Alice and I like this.

I looked at Alice and pulled her closer so I could whisper into her ear, "I think someone is enjoying the show."

She winked at me and placed her hands on my waist again pulling me closer to her. I liked Alice and all, but I am not sure if I can do this. Our bodies were moving in unison when I noticed Jasper come up beside Edward. The music was too loud for me to make out what they were saying, but Jasper looked pleased.

"I think our men, like what they are seeing." Alice said to me so quietly, I could barely hear her.

"Let's do this Alice," I said to her. If they wanted a show we would give them one. I put my hands on Alice's hips also, and we began dancing with each other. Luckily the climate didn't bother us, because if I were human, it would be getting hot in here. As soon as I spun Alice around Rosalie came to join us. "I couldn't let you two have all the fun, now could I?" Rosalie asked.

Rosalie worked her way in our little dance, she was in the front, Alice in the middle, and I was in the back. We were dancing with the music, while our hands were on each other hips moving each others bodies. I couldn't help but wonder how long it would take the guys to break us up.

A new song came on and Rosalie pulled me to the side, she started grinding along my leg while Alice was behind me doing the same to my back. Luckily this was as far is it was getting, considering we all had on mini skirts. I stole a glance around the room, and noticed all the men in the club were watching us, while all their girls had glares on their faces. Personally I didn't care about the other people, just us, just the Cullen's.

Rosalie and I were taking turns grinding each other, while Alice was working her way around each of us, before I saw Edward get up off his chair. _'No, no, you just watch.'_ I said to him in my mind. But he didn't sit back down; instead he walked over and pulled me from Rosalie and Alice.

Alice had a hold of my hand, "that isn't fair, she is mine for right now," Alice said with a pout on her face.

"Sorry Alice, but she is mine forever," Edward said and pulled me to the back of the club, away from everyone else.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I am going to give you a good time," he said while he opened the back door, "come on." He pulled my hand, heading us towards the car. Luckily not a lot of people were out here. Just before we made it to the car, he spun me around and kissed me, he wasn't holding anything back in this kiss.

I let out tongues twine a little bit, before I began to pull back from him, "Edward we have to get back inside."

"No, not yet," was all he said to me as he reached in his pockets and took the keys out. "I want you, right now, right here," he said to me as he unlocked the doors. He flung the front door open and same with the back door, he is being quite demanding right now.

"What are we going to do out here?" He pulled me into his arms, "People will see us." I didn't want people staring at me, just then he turned me around and bent me over into the drivers' seat while he keep the back door open, almost working as a shield so know one could see us.

"I made us protection, now I want you Bella," he whispered to me, I honestly could say this was turning me on, able to being caught mixed with him taking control of the situation. "I am blaming you for this, this is what you do to me," he whispered to me. I could feel him lift my skirt up in the back, just then he noticed I was wearing a thin black thong, and a garter set that was black, holding my nude toned thigh high stockings up.

"God, what you do to me woman," he said as pulled the thong aside and I could feel him entering my body. "You feel so good Bella," as he began pulling out, only to fill me again, "you dancing with them, driving me insane." I couldn't keep the smile off of my face. The teasing worked well.

"Show me how much you liked it Edward," I said to him as I lowered myself even more, he plunged harder into me, causing me to let out moans of my own. He keep a hold of my hips, working me at his speed.

I could feel my body begin to tense up, "Edward, I am going to come," I whispered into the seat in front of me. He held on to me tighter, picking up his pace, when I could feel myself reach my own climax, within seconds, I could feel his fruits take me in over the edge. He shuddered a little before he pulled me up to a stand in front of him, still keeping himself in me.

"That is what I call a good quickie, fuck," he said to me still holding me around his waist. I glanced around to make sure no one saw the show, just out of the corner of my eye, I saw her. Edward pulled out of me as soon as he could, and spun me around and held me into his chest. "Where is she?" He said to me while I was still trying to look around over his shoulder.

As soon as my mind registered who it was, he was ready, for whatever she brought with her and so was I. I hope she was ready to be with her sisters, because realistically she has nothing left in this life, not if she wants to start shit with our family. Edward looked over at me with a smile on his face, "That's damn right, Bella."

I closed the front door while he closed the back, "It is time to go in, let the fun really begin," I said as I took his hand and started walking back into the club.

A/N: Okay so what happened to all of my readers?? The reason it took me so long was because only a very few reviewed the last chapter… I need ideas on how this should go, and if I don't get enough ideas, maybe I won't let anything happen…. Click it, tell me if you love it, hate it, or what else you want…. You can do it, please….

A/N: Mypinkfairy is at again, her third wonderful fanfic is out, so if you are bored click on it, it is called The Throne. She likes some loving too…. : P


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I of course of course do not Twilight; all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**A/N:** First off, I am sorry for the delays in chapters, lots of family things going on these last few weeks, and I have had little time to write… So here is another chapter for you.. There is a little itty bitty lemon in here.. Just to let you know.. Review if you like or hate ot.. Just let me know something people! You are slacking in the reviewing area! Oh, and we finally see from someone else's POV for a little bit! Yay!

Chapter Twenty – Five

Bella POV

Right before we entered the club I stood back a little, I had to warn Carlisle, "You go, I will call him." Edward said, I nodded my head and went inside. I glanced around the main room, there I found Rosalie and Emmett, having their way right on the dance floor. I managed to get through the crowd, and came out right in front of them.

"Hey guys, where is Alice?" I had a hint of worry in my voice, I could even tell.

"What is going on?" Emmett asked, he was way too comfortable in his position with Rosalie. I knew what she had on under that skirt, the same as me. He was grinding into Rosalie's back. Yeah, we all know what they were doing.

I brought my attention back to his eyes, "I saw Irina," before I could say anything, they backed away from each other, and started looking around. "It is going to be okay, I saw her outside, not in here."

"Where is Alice?" Rosalie asked to me.

"I thought she was in here with you." I hurried a look around the main room, I couldn't see her. I began to walk to the card room. "I am going to go and find her," I told Emmett since he was closest. Where could she have gone?

I walked into the card room, still no Alice. I began to breathe in through my nose, maybe I could pick up her scent. Just then I was hit with a sweet smell, except I knew it wasn't that familiar to me. I turned around and there she was, Irina.

I ducked my head down and tried to get around the people, there was so many of them. She wouldn't do anything in front of anyone, would she? I stuck my head back out the top of the crowd, hoping this time I could find Alice. She wasn't in here.

I made it to the Blue room. I climbed up the steps to the balcony area; it would be easier to spot her from there. I knew she had to be in here, unless I missed her in the main room. When I made it to the top of the steps, I saw Irina following me. I was cornered, wasn't I? I turned around, still hoping to find Alice below me, or even Jasper.

"So little Bella, new to the family," Irina said while shaking her head back and forth, "we could have been close cousins."

"Irina things don't have to be this way," I tried to persuade her, "we can start over, you and I."

"It is such a waste," she started walking closer to me, she was walking too calm, stepping around people that were in between us, "your family is nothing to me anymore."

"It was none of their fault what happened, if it weren't for your sisters," I only got that far before she had a hand on my throat. Suddenly people jumped back, they seemed to enjoy this, ironic stupid humans.

"Irina, not here, not now," I choked out within her tight grip. I wasn't going to do this, not here.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't tear you apart right now," I heard her say while people surrounded us, cheering us to fight.

"You know why Irina, take this outside." I scolded at her, while letting a hiss out.

Just then I could see Edward coming up behind her, it looked like another person with him, I couldn't tell who he was. Irina turned her head to look at what I was staring at, "Who is that?" she asked me.

"I have no idea who is with Edward," I said to her.

"So this is Edward," she had smile on her face, just then I heard a hiss come from Edward's lips, she tightened her hand on my throat.

"Miss, I going to have to ask you to leave the premises," the guy tried to say, causing her even hold me tighter, leaving her laugh.

She began to pull me through the room, "Oh, I will leave alright, she is coming with me." She yanked me by the head, I let out another hiss. I took my hand and pulled on her arm, I tugged so hard I thought I was going to pull it off right here. Luckily it stayed in contact, or there would be a lot of explaining to do.

She keep walking out of the club, I knew we had to settle this. Edward ran to my side, "are you alright Bella," he asked me. He began running his hands over my body, probably checking if anything was wrong.

"Yeah I am fine, let's get out of here." I tried to pull him from the room, when he wouldn't move I turned back to look at him.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Bella, there is something missing," he paused long enough to look around, "she was careful to not think around me. She has to know my power."

"I don't care if she knows, this needs to end." I said as I started walking back through the main room.

Edward was following at my feet, "Did anyone see Alice?" he asked.

I stopped, where was she? "I will find her," he said as he began to walk away from me.

I headed for the door. I could handle Irina alone.

Alice POV

Jasper and I made our way into the VIP lounge, where I managed to work my charm on the bartender to give me a key to a spare room upstairs. They would be okay without us down here for a little while.

As soon as I got the door unlocked, I pushed Jasper inside, "You are mine for the next," I closed my eyes, to tell when I would have to be back downstairs, "I would say thirty minutes." I said while I had a smile on my face.

Jasper pulled me into his arms, "Thank god we are alone, I was going to rape you right on the dance floor," he whispered to me.

"My Jasper," I said while he began trailing kisses down my neck, "you cannot rape the willing, my dear."

He began pulling my shirt off, as I began unbuckling his kaki pants. We were dressed similar; he had on a pair of nice boot cut kaki pants, with a black button up. His pants and boxers fell to the floor, as I began trialing my fingers up his shirt.

I enclosed my mouth with his as soon as my shirt was off, god, he tastes so good. "Jasper," I whispered out between kisses, "take me now." I didn't know if I could wait any longer for him to be in me.

He raised my skirt up in the front, "Why do you even bother wearing this," he began to pull my panties to the side. "Do you like to tease me," he said while he began kissing down my chest.

I had on a black lace bra, with a black lace thong, along with the garter belt to hold my thigh high's in place. Wonder if Bella got Edward to see what she was wearing. I couldn't hold back my smile as the vision came into mind of them outside.

"Do you know something you aren't telling me," Jasper asked, "my naughty Alice?"

"Oh, I take it that, Edward likes what is under Bella's mini skirt," I told him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, while he embraced me to the wall. I could feel his feel him throbbing under me, "fuck me Jasper." I said as he pushed himself all the way in me.

I ran my fingers along his back, he is so gorgeous. I wrapped my legs around him, interlocking my heels around him. Jasper began to rock me into him; he let us drift away from the wall as I stayed in contact with him, not sparing an inch between us. I continued kissing him, every part of him my lips could reach.

When he began kissing my neck, I knew what was coming, I couldn't hold it in anymore, "Do it Jasper," I said while kissing him on the ear.

He bit down on my neck, I couldn't' hold it in, "fuck," followed with a moan that escaped my mouth. This was heaven, the only place I ever wanted to be. I felt something behind us; I slightly turned my head when I saw him lower his head to kiss my breasts. There was a couch behind us.

Jasper laid me down in front of him, he pulled his shirt off, "I want to make you scream Alice," I knew he could make me scream. But being in a place like this, with loud music, and lots of noise, I could scream anytime I wanted.

He began to climb up me, kissing above my stockings on the way, slipping my heels off one by one. I could help but think, _'Damn, he knows how to please a woman'_ everything he did to me was amazing. I glanced down at him, his eyes meet mine, "I take it, you like this." He said to me, while kissing even further up my leg.

He began kissing past my knees, to that wonderful place he is growing to know quite well. When he made it to the top of my thigh, I could tell something was going to happen. I lightly pushed him back to the corner opposite from me, as a glimpse came in my view.

I saw flashes come over my vision, "Oh god," I said as I saw pictures of Bella, laying on the ground. Was she moving? Just then another flash came across of Irina with Edward, is this really happening? I couldn't keep the scream from escaping my lips, "Bella," I shouted as loud as I could, "I am coming."

My view came back to the room we were in, "Jasper we have to go," I said as I quickly gathered up our clothes. Jasper hadn't even moved from the spot he was in, "Jasper, come on."

He still wasn't moving, "what is the matter Jasper?" I asked him.

Suddenly I started to feel different; I looked up to see Jasper has a smile on his face, "what are you doing?"

"I want everything to be calm Alice, and I think I made it calm." He said. Could he have a power? I guess it is possible but why now, why didn't he have it before?

"Is that why I am feeling different," I said as I looked down at my body, there didn't seem to be anything different about me. This is weird, I was rushing around a few seconds ago, and now I feel as if someone is massaging my body.

"I have no idea Alice, I just saw the way you tensed up during your vision," he said while walking towards me, "I wanted you to be okay, not to flip out."

"Jasper, it was about Bella," I started rushing again to put my clothes back on, and once again I felt the calm waves crashing at me. I sat down on the couch, slipping my heels back one, I shot my eyes up to Jasper, "Stop, there is no time for this now." I threw his clothes at him, "Get dressed, Bella is in trouble."

As soon as I mentioned trouble he was dressed and standing by my side in no time, we walked out of the room, turning to lock the door before we left it. We walked down the steps and out towards the bar, "Thanks for the room," I said to a different bartender from before. I winked at him and he was speechless. I loved the affect I had on these silly human men; I could have them doing anything that pleases me and get away with it.

I felt Jasper pull on my arm, trying to get me away from the man at the bar. "Jealous are we?" I asked him while we were speed walking around people into the next room.

"Never will I be jealous of another man," he pulled me in closer, "your mine, and I am not sharing." He kissed me on the lips, while I pushed him away.

"Later, right now, focus," he tried to kiss me again, "they are going to be in trouble." I said as we made into the main room. I glanced around, and I couldn't see anyone, just as we walked back into the card room, I saw Rosalie walking toward the main door.

"Rosalie," I yelled to her, we were still across the room from her. She looked in my direction and I waved for her, "wait there." I said to her, I could tell she understood.

When we reached Rosalie she had a concerned look on her face, "Where is Bella?" I asked her in a panic.

"She went out," she paused while she looked around the room, something already happened. Then she continued, "with Irina."

I ran past her while holding on to Jasper's hand, we went out the door. And into the parking lot, I couldn't tell if she was around, the smell of everyone else from the club was luring in the air. "Where could she be?" I asked her Jasper.

"Bella is a big girl, and Edward is probably with her." I looked back to him while he was talking to me, how could think everything was okay? "He can take care of her Alice."

"Jasper, I saw her, I saw her lying on the ground," I said quietly, I didn't want the vision to come true. "Irina is with her, Jasper." I ran into his open arms, "she is my sister, I won't let anything happen to her."

I pulled out my cell phone, still in Jasper's arms, and I dialed Bella's number. I held it up until I heard her voice mail answer, "She isn't answering, where is she, where is Edward?" I closed my eyes, trying to picture where he was. Just then, Rosalie and Emmett were walking out the front door, "Did anyone have any luck?"

I shook my head no to Rosalie's question. My mind was still trying to figure out where Edward was, or even Bella. I could hear Jasper talking with Emmett, when another flash came into my mind. It was a car, it was Bella's car. I looked at the parking spot where her car was when we arrived, it was now gone.

"Jasper, she took her car." I ran towards my car, hurrying Jasper along with me. Rosalie and Emmett where right behind us. As soon as I got to my car Jasper threw the keys at me, I hopped in the driver's seat, not giving anyone much time to get in before I put it in reverse and pulled out.

As soon as we got out of the city I floored it, we were heading home as fast we could. I pulled out my cell phone, pushed the number I wanted, and waited until someone answered, "Hello, my name is Alice Cullen, and I need a favor."

A/N: Okay, I know you all know how to review, so show me some reviews huh? Just tell me if you want more or not, I can stop… Tell me what you think. Even if you don't like it, or you like, please let me know..


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**A/N: **Okay, this chapter does a lot of jumping around. You will know what I mean and I am sorry for it…. I am going to keep leaving a cliffy if no one reviews… Come on people, show me some love….

Chapter Twenty – Six

Edward POV

As I began climbing the steps up the balcony to search for Alice, I could hear Bella's mind, she didn't think she could go alone did she? I ran out through the doors and spotted her car, she was already in the drivers seat. Just then I ran back inside and grabbed Rosalie and Emmett, "Come on, Bella is leaving without us." I said to them as I followed them to the door.

"Edward, what is going on?" Rosalie asked me.

"I am not sure yet, I think Bella wants to follow her." I said back to her, trying to concentrate on what Bella's mind was saying, _'where are you Edward?'_ I heard her say right before I opened the door to climb in.

As soon as the doors all clicked, my mind went blank. I couldn't hear anyone. I couldn't even hear their minds.

Bella POV

I walked out of the club and saw Irina hop into a car; I couldn't tell who the driver was. So I ran towards my car, should I wait for Edward? Or will he just ride with the others? I saw the car turn out on to the main street heading west. I could follow them, damn it I thought, _'where are you Edward?'_ I thought he might be able to read my mind, even though we weren't close to each other.

Just then my passengers' side door opened, it was Edward, "Thank god," I said aloud. Rosalie and Emmett were right behind him, as soon as the doors closed. I popped into to reverse, flew out of the space, and rammed it into drive. I can catch her.

"Damn, Bella, where are we going?" I heard Emmett say in the backseat.

"We are going to find Irina," I said while I glanced over at Edward, still no movement from him.

"Did anyone find Alice?" Rosalie asked.

I weaved in and out of traffic trying to get further ahead. When no one responded I answered, "I have no idea where she is, but I am sure she can see where we are going."

"Don't you think she is going to be worried when she can't find any of us at the Club?" Emmett asked.

"She will be able to tell, trust me," I said as I pushed my foot a little harder on the gas.

"Edward, can you tell where Irina is going?" I asked, but I received no answer, "Edward?" I asked again, I looked over to him and he had his eyes straight ahead and he still wasn't moving.

"What is going on?" I asked him another question, hoping I could get an answer this time, still zilch. What is going on, I pushed the gas pedal as hard as I could, something is going on, and I want to know it.

Emmett tried getting Edward's attention, "Edward, man, what's going on?" he asked. Edward still didn't budge, I looked out the rearview mirror when I saw him give up and shrug, "I don't know Bella. Something is strange about all of this."

He was right, just then I caught up to the little black car she was riding in, and it began to slow down, we were on a back road. I have no idea where we are, "Edward please talk to me." I began to panic, what is happening? Her car began to slow down, and there wasn't anything in site, no stores, no houses, nothing at all. Where are we?

We came to a stop, and I still didn't know what was going on, other than that Irina was saying her prayers, she was going to be dead before she knew what happened. I opened my car door, and then blackness came over me. I could feel my body still moving, but I couldn't see anything. I tried yelling, and nothing came out.

Edward POV

What the hell is going on? I can't hear anything, I feel like I can't move, I can't speak, it seems like I can't even move my eyes. Just then a vision came in front of me, it was Irina. What is she doing to me? There something wrong, she reached into my mind.

I tried to move my head, and there wasn't anything, the last thing I remember seeing was getting into the car. What happened to Bella? I tried to move my hands from my legs; I was still in the sitting position wasn't I? I gave up, just then I heard a voice, "Edward, dear Edward," it was Irina speaking.

"What do you want from me?" I tried asking her, but it came out weak, and I could barely speak.

"Listen to me, and I will let your little Bella live." She said with a light laugh when she was done. I tried to calm myself down as best I could. Where was I?

"I want you to leave Bella, Edward." She asked me the question that wasn't even feasible. I would never leave Bella.

"I won't do it," I said, "I love her."

I saw Irina come closer to me, how was she doing this? I tried tossing my head side to side; something had to get me out of this. This was all in my mind; again I tried to move my hands. Nothing was happening.

She was right in front of me, she raised her hand, I could smell her, and almost feel her hand graze my cheek. "Edward, I am giving you one last chance," she said to me, "I could give you a better life, better than you have ever wanted."

"I will not leave her," I said, "You will have to kill me."

"I wouldn't kill you Edward," I heard her say before she disappeared, then I managed to get my vision back, "too bad for Bella though." She said right as I saw Bella step out the car when I saw Irina grab her around the neck. I couldn't hold back my hiss, she wouldn't dare.

"No," I screamed at her, but it was too late, she had ripped Bella's head from her body. Emmett got out the car at the same time as me.

"Rosalie, stay in the car," Emmett said while he slammed the door shut.

"Emmett, you take the left, I will take the right." I said as I rushed around the car to the driver's side. Bella was lying on the ground, she was still moving. I felt my insides tighten as I noticed Irina throwing something into her back seat of her car. I ran towards her, the person in the driver's seat was ready to take off, "You made the wrong decision, bitch," I said as I caught up to her. I yanked her backwards as soon as the door closed.

Emmett POV

As I ran around the back of the car, Bella was lying on the ground; I began trying to find her head. What did she do with it? "Edward, she took her head." I tried telling Edward, but when I glanced up he was already after Irina.

After he grabbed her, I ran towards him, I pulled her around the neck from his arms. "What the hell did you do to my little sister?" I said to her face, all while she had a smug expression on her face that I could ripe right off.

I clasped around her neckline, while she was squirming to get free. "Prepare to die you bitch," I heard Edward say. She was going to die one way or another, but she should know she crossed a line. Edward ripped off her right arm, followed by her left arm. The person in the car began to speed away.

I noticed Rosalie in Bella's car; she hopped in the front drivers' seat. "What is she doing Edward?" I asked him.

"Go stop her," he said to me as I began to run towards Bella's car, she passed by me. She was following the other car.

"Rosalie," I tried yelling for her. But she just rushed past. I went back with Edward to finish Irina. _'Please keep Rosalie safe'_ I couldn't help but think. I hope she is doing the right thing, she was by herself.

"Go after her," he yelled to me, I didn't want to leave him alone, but at the same time this was my Rosalie out there. "Go Emmett, I have her," Edward paused while he looked back at Irina, "I will be fine, go." He hollered at me again.

"Fine," I said as I spun around and took off after Rosalie. Please let me catch up with her before she gets herself into any trouble.

Edward POV

I began tearing Irina to shreds, before I ripped her head off, I scolded her one last time, "You will be nothing anymore, do you understand me?" She had a sour face, but she managed to still be able to speak.

"You can kill me Edward," she paused, "but there will always be a way to get you and those little bitches of yours."

Those were her final words; I ripped her head off of her body and threw it into the woods. I rushed back to Bella's limp body, just as I saw Jasper run out of the woods towards us. "Where have you two been?" I said looking up to him, cradling Bella's body to my own but there was no Alice.

"Sorry man," he said as he lowered himself next to me, "I am so sorry Edward." I couldn't think about it right now, right now I had to concentrate on getting my Bella back together.

"Where is Alice?" I wanted to know why her best friend would leave her like that.

"She went after the rest," he paused; I could tell he was upset, "we have to hurry." He said.

"Go round up Irina's body; we need to burn it before we leave here." I remember that from the story I heard about our Seattle trip, if not her body would come back alive. He got up off the ground and began rounding up wood to start a fire, the same fire that would make this come to an end. I picked up Bella's body and enclosed it into my arms; I could barely feel her move anymore.

________________________________________________________

Alice POV

I glanced over at Jasper while I was waiting for Sam to get to the phone, Sam was my last resort. Sam was in the local tribe, luckily I ran into them, they knew who I was, and I knew who they were. They were our enemies, but at the same time, they could help me when know one else could. As soon as Sam answered the phone, I filled him in on everything. I noticed where my vision of Bella took place; it was on a back road through the reservation.

"Sam I need to you get the pack ready," I paused while looking around, "There are vampires near the reservation and I do not want mine to get killed, they are my family," I paused, "but there is going to be trouble."

I was waiting for anything from him, "Sam, did you hear me?" I asked him.

"Alice, there has been vampires down around this area for a while," he said, what did this mean?

"Who?" I asked quietly, Jasper began to work his magic, trying to keep me calm, I shook my head no, to let him know that there is something major wrong. Something isn't right and he couldn't calm me right now.

"Dear Alice," he said while I could hear the joy in his voice, "I think you know the girls that have been around this neck of the woods," he said while giving a light laugh.

Oh no, they couldn't be on their side, could they? I pushed my foot on the gas even harder, there wasn't anyway we were going to get out of this alive.

"How could you do this Sam?" I asked him. Why would he have let vampires on his land when my own family and I were banned from it?

"It was easy Alice, one of my brothers, has imprinted on one of them." I forgot about the whole imprinting, Carlisle explained that to me before.

Damn it, damn it all to hell. "How could one of you imprint on a vampire?" I asked.

"Oh Alice, I have to go now, I believe the fun is just about to begin." He said with a light laugh, as the phone disconnected.

"Jasper, we have to get there," I said to him. We weren't far; I pulled the car over, "we will be there faster if we run."

"What is going on Alice?" he asked me. I didn't have time to explain everything to him. I began to run in the direction I could tell they were in.

I turned back and Jasper began to follow me, "wolves Jasper," was all I said and then he was flying past me.

After a few miles, I began to notice a faint smell of Bella, "Jasper, go now, go after Bella and Edward." I said to him. We quickly came to a stop, "Please be safe," I said to him while I gave him a quick kiss on the lips, "I love you."

He pulled me back into his arms, "I love you too," he said and gave me another light kiss, this time on the cheek, "I will see you soon."

We were off in two different directions now, I was nearing the reservation, the dog smell was getting worse, I couldn't help but thing of how could the dogs be in on this? No vampire I knew would be able to take that smell for to long.

I saw Bella's car pull into an empty drive way, who was in there? I closed my eyes, until the vision of Rosalie in the driver's seat became clear. Who was she after? But then the vision became unclear, I couldn't see werewolves very clear, they always came up blurry.

I closed in on the back of the car, when it slammed into park and Rosalie hopped out. I was right behind her, "Don't worry, it is only me." I was letting her know, but I scared her, she let out a hiss and jumped about 10 feet up in the air, "it is okay Rosalie, I am here to help you." I said to her,

"Alice, what the hell is going on around here?" She asked me.

Just then I saw the car that she was following pull into a garage behind a house, this house was in the middle of a big open field. I could tell this wasn't going to be good. They were baiting us. "Rosalie, where is Bella?" I asked her while we began to slowly walk towards the house, I knew to well what happened to Bella already.

"It was horrible Alice," she looked down at the ground and turned to me, "she is dead Alice." I dropped to the ground. I didn't make it did I? I started wondering, if this was it? Could this be it? I am too late.

"Irina took her head, Alice," she did what? I looked up at Rosalie slightly confused, "she threw Bella's head into that car," she said while pointing towards the garage, "right before Edward killed Irina."

"Edward killed her?" I asked her. Hoping this was true, but it still wasn't over. More had to be done.

"I couldn't tell, Emmett was helping him, I knew one of us had to follow the car, and that is why I am here." She said to me, trying to help me.

I got up off the ground, "if there wasn't a fire Rosalie, Bella isn't dead then." I still had hope.

Rosalie stayed by my side, as we got closer to the house the smell began to worsen, just then I saw three men standing on the front porch of house.

I slowed down, "Sam," I said while nodding my head. And there were two other men next to him, I didn't recognize them. Rosalie was watching our passing stares, "do we know them?" she whispered to me.

"I knew them Rosalie," I whispered back to her, beginning to speak a little louder this time, "before they turned on us." Rosalie took a step back and let a hiss escape her lips.

"Now, now Alice," I heard Sam begin to say while shaking his head, "we never turned on you," he said. "We are just fighting with our brothers, when it involves one of their mates, then it becomes our problem also." He couldn't keep the grin off of his face.

The garage door opened, and out came a man, much larger than the rest, I have never seen him before. "Who are you?" I asked him. Rosalie stood still next to me, careful not to move.

"I am Jacob," the man said, I was beginning to say something when he cut me off, "and if you do not get off my land, you will end up just like this," he said as he held up Bella's head next to his upper body.

Rosalie and I both let out a loud hiss; we began to separate, "let's not do anything we would regret later, shall we?" I heard Sam say.

"It is already too late for that," I said while I began to run towards Jacob. I would kill him with my bare hands, just before I reached him, I saw Sam and the other two that were right next two him, jump off the porch.

One was after Rosalie, they had already shape shifted. They were now werewolves. With it being only her and I, we would never win. I came to stop, I thought we were alone, and then Emmett came barreling through. "Have no fear, Emmett is here," he said while plowing right into Sam.

Jacob was standing right in front of me, "if you hand her over, I will let you live." I said to him, warning him before I tear him part.

"In your dreams pixie," he said with a huge grin on his face, "I would like to see you try to kill me." He launched himself at me. There was no way we could handle four wolves by ourselves. We are going to need a miracle for us to live.

A/N again: So Bella lost her head huh? Did you catch that? Should she find it? Give me some ideas, will ya? It would be very very very kind of you to share your thoughts! Let's play a game, who said the less in my chapter out of my main four characters? Can you guess right?


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I am afraid that I do not own Twilight; all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter Twenty – Seven

Edward POV

"What the hell is going on?" I shot a look over at Jasper. Something didn't seem right, "we aren't dealing with just vampires anymore Jasper."

"What are you talking about Edward," he asked as he threw the last bit Irina's body into the burning inferno.

"Jasper, we have to go," I couldn't tell what was going to happen, I keep hearing Alice's mind and Rosalie's racing. I glanced over at Jasper, "Alice is in trouble."

I hugged Bella's now limp body to my chest as I began to run through the woods, going as fast as I could. I could hear Jasper's mind, he was wondering if Alice was alright. Over and over I heard him praying that she was alright, "Jasper, she is alright at the moment, she is trying to persuade Jacob that there is another way to handle all of this." I said to him easing his mind for a little bit.

Jasper picked up his pace; I glanced down at my Bella's beautiful body, which was still imperfect without a head. I had to get her head back, before it was too late. I saw a house in the near distance and I began to slow down, "Jasper, slow down now." I whispered to him, hoping I wasn't within hearing distance of them.

I didn't know how werewolves worked, I have only just now found out that they even existed, but this isn't going to be good. I spotted Bella's car, "Jasper, we have to find out where they are first before we just go in."

"I can't wait Edward, I need to help her," he said to me while he continued in threw their land. I spotted three wolves with Emmett and Rosalie.

"Where is Alice?" Jasper asked turning back to me.

"She is off to the north Jasper, go help her." I said to as I opened the back door to Bella's car and slid her body in.

"I will be back soon, my love." I said to her as I closed the door behind me. I rushed through the field, "I'm coming Rosalie," I saw the werewolf begin to enclose on her throat as she tried to push him off. Emmett's head snapped around to face her.

"No," he screamed just as the werewolf dug into her skin. I rushed to her side, and grabbed the wolf's tail until I heard a vile howl come from him. He turned back to me and I looked into his eyes; I could hear everything he was thinking. This is Sam, evidently their leader of the pack. He growled at me and began to pace around us.

Rosalie got back up off the ground, "you're a dead dog." She yelled at him as she launched herself at him again. I grabbed his lower body as he began squirming around, "did you learn your lesson dog," she said to him as she held him pinned down to the ground.

His thoughts going through his mind were of his children and his wife, Emily; he had two kids to her. He was just an ordinary person, trying to help one of his brothers, but he didn't want to be killed. Sam was willing to give up this fight in order to keep himself alive for his family.

"Rosalie, don't," I said to her right before her teeth enclosed on his jugular point, and his body fell to the ground. He went limp.

She left go and took a step back, "what the hell Edward?" she said to me while looking at what she had done, "why were you trying to stop me?"

I looked at her as I fell down to the ground beside his body, "he was trying to surrender Rosalie, but while their in their wolf forms they cannot speak to as humans."

She suddenly had guilt across her face, "You didn't know." I said to her, she felt like she had murdered an innocent person.

We looked back at Emmett, the wolves he had been fighting backed away from him, "what's the matter doggies, have you had enough?" he asked them in playful tone. They took another step back.

I zoned in on their thoughts, they were at a lost, "Emmett, they want to surrender before they lose another member of their pack." Emmett looked over at me and I nodded my head, he knew they were giving up.

"Go stay with Bella, please." I said to Rosalie as I tired to see where Alice and Jasper were.

Rosalie ran to Emmett, while I turned back where I could hear Alice, "Jasper, stop him." I yelled towards the woods where Alice was at. I turned my body and was to them quicker than a shot of lighting, I saw threw Alice's mind, the wolf had already ripped her right leg off.

"No," I heard Jasper cry out, as the wolf tore her arm off and threw it into the woods opposite of her leg. Jasper jumped onto the wolves back before he could reach another limb of hers.

I quickly ran through the wolf's thoughts, his name is Jacob. He had imprinted on Irina, and this was his revenge. Then he started playing over in his mind what he was going to do with Bella's head when he was done here, before he could go far enough into his thoughts, I grabbed around his throat, while Jasper held his other half down.

"You will never touch her," I said as I cocked his head to the side, "as for your sweet precious Irina," I ripped his neck even further to the side, "she is gone." I said as soon as I broke his neck.

Jacob's body fell to the ground and I heard Jasper run off to get Alice's arm and leg. As soon as he got it back to her, he replaced her leg. "Lick where the skin is worn Jasper, it will work as glue." Alice said to him. As soon as the leg was on, she sat up, holding her arm back into position, Jasper started licking along the line to again help the wound.

He pulled her into his arms, "Are you okay baby?" he asked her.

"I am better now that you are here," she said with a smile on her face pulling him in even closer.

"Enough of this," I said while looking around. I noticed Jacob's body begin to twitch, could they come back collectively, the same as us after being supposedly killed?

"Edward, this doesn't kill them," she said while looking at me. Jacob was going to be a problem, but I needed to get to Bella first. I turned back to where I left her, hoping Rosalie and Emmett were there. The two of them could handle Jacob on their own.

"Go Edward," Alice said to me, I began running off when Alice spoke to me again except she used my gift this time, _'it is in the garage Edward, go, I am not sure how long we can keep him occupied.'_

It caused me to run even faster, I made it to the garage and pushed right threw the door, knocking it off the hinges. Her head was laying on the backseat of the car; I opened the door, pulling it out gently. I looked over her face, admiring it even without her body. I had a soft smile playing on my lips while I rushed back to the rest of her body.

Emmett was outside of the car, while Rosalie was in the back with Bella's body. I walked to the other side of the car opposite from Emmett, while the wolves were still standing back, holding their position. I opened the door, while Rosalie slid her body out onto the ground in front of me, still cradling her head in my arms.

I got down on my knees as I began to attach her head back onto her neck where it belonged. Her body began to slightly move again, "Bella, it is going to be okay." I whispered to her, her granite skin began to attach her neckline back together. I leaned down and licked the line from where the skin was connecting, hoping it would heal her faster like had Alice said.

A few seconds later, her eyelids began to move along with her lips, "Bella can you hear me?" I asked hoping for some kind of noise to escape from her lips.

Rosalie bent down next to me, Emmett was now standing right behind me, and the two wolves were standing back about five feet watching over every move. "Come on baby," I whispered into her ear. Her eyes opened and I saw the sparkle that I feared I would never see again.

I lifted her from the ground and pulled her into my arms, "Oh my Bella," I said while pulling her as close to me as I could.

"I love you Edward," she said to me while she threw her arms around me, "thank you for coming for me."

"I would never leave you," I said to her while I pulled her back so I could look into her eyes, "but you will never, and I mean it, never do something like this again to me." I scolded at her.

"I promise," she said while she buried her head into my chest, "I thought I was never going to see you again."

I started rubbing circles on her back when the wolves began to move away from us, they wanted to change back. "Go," I said to them while they ran off.

"Where is Alice?" Bella asked me, what was taking them so long?

"She is with Jasper, they were trying to kill Jacob when I left them," I said as I noticed the two wolves take a turn towards where Jacob was. I got up off of the ground and pulled Bella up with me. She was still a little unstable so I threw her up on my back, wrapping her legs around me. "Hang on baby," I said to her while I began to run back to Jasper and Alice.

Jasper had Jacob pinned back onto the ground, while Alice enclosed her mouth over his jugular point, threatening to bite in. I looking into the wolves eyes one last time, he was praying for numerous things, things that I knew he shouldn't get a chance to live for.

Alice bit down, causing his body to go limp once and for all. There weren't any more movements coming from him, "I am sorry this had to happen this way," I said to the other two wolves standing by, I now knew their names, Embry and Quil, they were Sam's younger brothers and Jacob's close friends.

They both had fear in their eyes, I could understand, they both lost a friend and a brother tonight, but in the end, they spared each other. They nodded their heads and ran away from us. I could see they were going to explain what happened, and why it happened to the others. But as far as them coming back into our lives, it wasn't possible. They would lose.

I keep Bella on my back making sure she couldn't get into anymore trouble, "Alice are you okay?" I heard her ask over my shoulder, trying to peek around to see her.

"I am fine," she said as she walked over to Bella still holding onto Jasper's hand. "I am more than fine; I still have my whole family with me." She had a smile on her face while she looked around at each us.

I glanced down to the ground where Jacob's dead body was; he was now in his human form, lying naked on the ground. "Alice, how comes they die when we bite into the jugular but when we snap their necks, they won't die?" I asked her.

"Because our venom going into their blood stream is lethal for them, it can kill them instantly," she said with a smile on her face, looking over Jacobs's body.

At this point, I was glad he was dead, he not only tried to kill my Bella, but also our family, and this is my family now. You mess with one of us, you mess with us all.

I placed Bella back down on the ground as everyone took turns hugging her, making sure she was okay.

Bella POV

As my family began to take turns hugging me the weirdest thing happened to me, I could hear everything they were saying in their minds, just like I used to be able too. As Rosalie was coming for a hug I glanced over to Edward, he was worried about me. I looked over to him, _'Edward, I am okay.'_ He looked back at me and had a smile on his face.

He knew I could hear him, even without speaking, he knew what was going on. I left Rosalie go from my arms and walked steadily over to Edward. "I love you," I whispered to him before I wrapped into my arms and started kissing his lips.

I moved from his lips to his ear trailing kisses with me, "Damn it Bella! You'll be the death of me, I swear you will." He whispered to me while I continuing kissing along his neck.

"Let's go," Alice said bringing us back to reality, so we began walking back to my car, not letting go of each other's hand.

Just before we got there Alice turned to me looking as if she could cry, "I am glad we are okay, Bella, I don't know what I would have done with myself if I were to have lost you."

"I love you too, Alice," I whispered to her responding to the same thing she was thinking. She also had a smile on her face, "keep quiet about this, I don't want Emmett to know yet," I didn't want everyone to know my little secret yet. She nodded at me.

Alice and Jasper went to her car, while Emmett and Rosalie rode with us. Edward climbed into the drivers' seat, "What do you think you are doing?" I said to him.

He laughed lightly, "Do you think I am going to let someone drive that just came out of surgery?"

I let my mind go, _'I'll get you back for this later,'_ I said to him using our gifts. He had a big smile while letting out a light laugh, as I climbed in to the passengers' seat and leaned over and pecked a kiss on his cheek.

"What is so funny?" I heard Emmett ask from the back seat.

"Oh nothing," I said to him, he would know soon enough. But first I needed this to be a payback to him, when the time is just right, I will get him back for everything he put Edward and me through.

Edward looked at my smiling face when he put the car in reverse, he knew what I was going to do. Then we were off, towards a place I love to call our home.

A/N: Wow, it took me some time to get this chapter out… Plus I want to say… Happy birthday to the one and only Edward Cullen, yesterday was his birthday… Okay guys only one more chapter, can you leave me something, even a : ) or a : ( , anything would work, if you like my story you may like my next story, so add me to alerts if you can! I will be writing another story very soon! But let's first finish the next chapter! There will be one good lemon, plus they get ready to move! Yay, plus what do you think about Bella's gift? Thanks for reading, thank you even more if you can take the time to review me…


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Twilight; all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

A/N: So this is the last chapter, and my reviews are way down! : ( It made me sad, I started off with so many readers, and now everyone reads it, but I do not hear anything back! Now please, let me know how you like the story! Enjoy my wonderful readers!

Chapter Twenty – Eight

Bella POV

As we began to pull into our driveway it was already four in the morning, "Wow, I wonder how Carlisle is going to handle all of this?" I said while looking over at Edward.

"Not sure, but I am sure he will just be happy we are okay," he said while looking at me.

"Yeah, he will," Emmett confirmed from the backseat, "he'll be damn happy, I scared some wolves away too." I couldn't hold in the light laugh that escaped from my lips as I turned to face him.

"Yeah, that was just it Emmett," I said to him with a smirk on my face. He was way to over rated.

The car stopped and I began to climb out of the car when I heard Emmett say something, but it wasn't aloud, _'she doesn't know shit, her head wasn't even in the game.'_

"You better watch what you say darling brother of mine, I can hear you now," I said to him while he had a scared look on his face, "yeah you know what I mean, no more playing games Emmett," I said to him. His mind was going on about how this is possible, "I don't know Emmett, it is possible, so now watch what you think."

"Man, you are telling me that you and Edward can read our minds," he asked, I was already shaking my head yes. This is going to be so much fun. Emmett put his head down and turned away from me.

I had a smile playing on my lips when I looked up and noticed Esme and Carlisle standing on the front steps. "Alice, called us and told us you were on your way home," Carlisle said. They walked to me, Carlisle taking me into a tight embrace, "Thank God, all of you are okay." I held him tighter. Esme hugged each us, while Carlisle gave everyone else a hug also.

"She didn't get home yet?" I asked him.

Just then I could hear her coming up the road to the entrance of our driveway, Edward snuck his arm around my shoulders while I placed mine around his waist. "Things are going to be really different when we move," Emmett said, "I can feel it."

"Yeah they are," Carlisle added, while he held Esme close to his side, giving her a light kiss on her cheek. She had a glow about her, and only now I picked up why.

Her mind was replaying the last 12 hours, _'I think it was the best sex we have ever had,'_ now I wish I couldn't hear what she was thinking. I turned to look up at Edward, as Alice pulled into the garage, trying to keep Esme's thoughts to herself.

"I hope everything works out for the best Emmett, I am just glad we still have each other," I overheard Rosalie tell Emmett. I hope this makes her and I closer, it is good to have my best friend with me again.

"Ready to go in," I asked him, and looked around to everyone else, giving Rosalie a faint smile; she returned one back to me.

"I think it would be best, that way we can talk about everything that happened," she said while we started walking to the house, "I want to hear what happened with my children," Esme said giving us a motherly face.

Emmett's mind was in different frame of mind, _'God, Rosalie looked good fighting those wolves off, even wearing a mini skirt,' _oh God, I didn't want to hear this, _'I am so going get a piece of that later,'_ damn, it was too late. They already started kissing; thankfully Rosalie's mind wasn't in the gutter, she was actually thinking about what part of the story to tell first.

'_How can you handle this all the time?'_ I asked Edward as we were walking up the steps into the house.

'_It's easy, I try to zone out Emmett all the time now,' _I couldn't help the laugh that came out of my mouth. Carlisle looked back at us as we all entered the living room.

I looked around the room, many conversations were taken place in this room thus far, and I am so glad we can move on from this, this was all going to be in the past soon. I am glad we can start a fresh new life somewhere new. I sat down on the couch before Emmett and Rosalie could take up the whole thing and Edward sat down next to me, while Carlisle and Esme were still standing, waiting for Alice and Jasper.

Edward leaned in closer to me, "I can't wait either," he said to me, so he couldn't wait until we could start over also. I bent in to deepen the kiss when I heard a squeal come from a little pixie girl. One I am growing to love as a sister, but at the same time, she has bad timing, and one of these times I might harm her for it. And I don't think Edward will stop me. He had a smile on his face. I couldn't tell if the squeal was coming from her mind or her actual lips, either way, I am sure she is thinking about something I won't like.

I looked over from Edward's smiling face with a smug smile on my own face, "yes. Alice?" I asked her as she was bouncing up and down in front of us by the couch.

'_Oh, no, she is thinking about this right now?' _ I couldn't help myself to think about what she was going to say.

"We get to go shopping!" She spoke very cheerfully looking around to all the girls in the room. That is the last thing I want to think about doing.

"Okay, enough calm down Alice," Carlisle said to us, "who is going to explain what happened?"

Alice plopped down on to the chair in the corner, as she made herself comfortable on Jasper's lap. "Oh, I can tell it very well," Emmett spoke up first. Oh this should be interesting. Edward and I let out a light laugh, "what, you know I can." He said while looking at us in particular.

"Go ahead Emmett," Edward said to him, while pulling me off my own couch cushion into his lap. I could live here forever I thought to myself after I made myself more comfortable sneaking my head into the crease of his neck.

'_I think you should,'_ Edward said to me. I looked up into his emerald eyes, while Emmett continued telling the story, his own way.

Alice POV

We have some much that needs to be done; I couldn't help but think about all things we would need to buy for our new home. I can see it now; we are going to live in a big house, more like a cabin, so we are going to be out in the woods. Good I love the woods, easier to hide in. I couldn't help my eyes wander around the room, enjoying the fact that I have everything a girl can dream of. I gripped onto Jasper's hands even tighter than I already was, catching his smiling face, "I love you," he mouthed out to me.

"I love you too," I said leaning in more to his ears, just then I saw Edward and Bella out of the corner of my mind. Oh dear, I forgot they could hear my mind. I would have to take my thoughts down a notch, especially when I think about Jasper and how good he looks in these clothes.

I heard Edward let out a light cough, causing everyone to stare at him. I couldn't help the smile that spread on my face, "Sorry," I said to him. I knew I wasn't sorry, he shouldn't be paying attention to every little detail that goes through everyone's minds. I let out a light laugh at that, I knew he could hear me. Everyone but Bella just stared back at me now, I would have to remember she could hear my thoughts also, now she would know when I wanted to go shopping, this wasn't fair.

I suddenly changed my mood, now I was sad, would she ever go with me now? I couldn't help but contemplate the answer to that question, and then I felt my body begin to calm itself down. I stole another look at Jasper, while I overheard Rosalie telling her side of the story of what happened, I guess he only means well, he doesn't like me sad.

It seemed like forever until finally the conversation interrupted my thinking, "Did someone say new house?" I smiled looking at Esme.

She returned the smile to me, "I know Alice what this does to you per say," she paused, what does she think? I love shopping, what else is there to do now, "but I think you need to take into consideration that you have more family here to think about." She continued taking in account she has now five more kids than the last time we moved.

"So, I have more to shop for now," I couldn't resist, I could pick the themes out for every room in the house, of course I would let Esme help, but it was up to me to shop. You can say I have an extra power, a power to shop, and I love it.

"You know what she means Alice," Carlisle said to me bringing down me from my high, damn, and I thought I was going to get my own way again. I sat with my back against the couch again, what is a girl to do now?

"Alright, let me tell you a little about this house," Carlisle said, but I already had visions of it, actually as soon as they saw it, I knew they were going to buy it. I am just amazed you can buy a house in three days, talk about a quick move.

"There are 7 bedrooms in this house, one for each couple," he said, I could make one into my own room, I suddenly had a smile on my face, "Alice, no you cannot," he shot at me before I could even ask him the question. Damn.

"But that only takes up four rooms, and I know you take one for your study, but can't you let me have one," I asked pleading him, I knew it might work.

"We will have to see what comes when we get there," he said looking straight at me, I felt the eyes on me from around the room.

"Alice, it will be okay, you are going to love it there," Esme said trying to comfort more. I knew I was going to like it, but in the future I didn't see myself having my own room, but I could see Edward having his. I didn't even know he liked music? I looked back over to him while Carlisle continued on about the house, he was nodding his head yes. Well there goes my room and there goes my rank in this family.

I got up off the couch and pulled Jasper with me, leaving everyone behind us, I walked out the door, and I didn't care where we went, as long as it was away from here for a little while.

Edward POV

"Wow," I couldn't keep it to myself and neither could Bella, "does she really think that?" I asked to Bella. She shook her head yes.

"Did we miss something?" I heard Rosalie ask when Alice slammed the door behind them on their way outside.

"No, she just needs to get out, maybe hunt for a while," Bella said covering up the real situation at hand. I would have to talk to her; I do now want her hurt because of this. If it comes down to it, she can have the extra room, hell I would even build an extra room for her in the house if it made her happy. This is the first time I had a sister, I didn't want to ruin it.

'_That might work Edward, keep that in mind when we move,'_ she thought while she snuggled into my chest even tighter.

I could tell Bella had a smile on her face, _'God, Bella, I love you more than you will ever know,'_ I said while pulling her chin up to look into her eyes.

'_I feel the same way too,'_ she said back to me.

Esme was filling in Rosalie on everything that will be new when we move, which evidently would be tomorrow. "We are leaving tomorrow?" I asked Carlisle, still holding Bella in my lap, I wasn't letting go of her yet.

"Yeah they are leaving the keys in the mailbox for us, I like it this way, we don't have to meet them in person," Carlisle said. He had a point, what would they think of all of us moving into a house together, probably a family that can't make it on their own.

"So we have to finish up packing then today," I asked Carlisle, looking between him and Esme for an answer.

"Yeah, we put extra boxes in each room, I know you all don't have much now," Esme said. "But we will buy you everything you will need as soon as we get there," she continued.

"Okay, but what are we going to do when we get there?" I asked them, it's not like we are going to just hang around and do nothing all day at home, it's not like I couldn't think of things to do.

"I am glad you asked that question Edward, we almost forgot to tell you," he couldn't help to think, _'I wish Alice was still in here, she would like this,'_, but he continued on, "we enrolled you in school," he said to us.

I think all of our mouths dropped when he said the word school, "What kind of school?" Emmett beat me to the punch before I could ask the same question.

"High school of course," he placed his arm around Esme's shoulders, "we already signed you guys up to start in the fall, some of you will be in the same grade, and some of you will be in a different grade," he said. I couldn't help but wonder what grades we were all going to be in.

Before he could think of it, "Edward, Emmett, you are going to be in tenth grade," me, in tenth grade? But I just graduated, damn it, I would have to do it all again? Why couldn't I be a senior again?

"Calm down Edward, it's not like it is the end of the world," Bella said aloud to me. Why is she always right, it is just a grade? I left out a sigh.

"Bella, you are going to be in eleventh, with Jasper, and Rosalie," I felt her body shift in my lap when Carlisle said that, _'haha, I am older than you Edward,'_ she was happy she was older than me? She shook her head yes.

'_Oh, I will show you who is older, as soon as we get upstairs,'_ I said pulling her closer to my chest so I could place a kiss on her cheek.

"What about Alice?" Bella asked, now I knew she couldn't be older than us all of us.

"Well she is going to be in tenth grade also, but first she will start as a freshman," he said looking over at Esme.

"But she is too smart for it, they will pass her into tenth within in the first three weeks," Esme said.

So here we are, all of us going back into high school for a second time, would we ever be able to go to college? I couldn't help but wonder if that were even possible, again Bella asked before I could, "Carlisle," she said pulling his attention from Emmett's questions, "Would Jasper, Rosalie, and myself, ever be able to go to college, or even any of us?"

"Yes, eventually you can all go to a college, but we figured we wanted you to be home, just until you got the hang of everything," him and Esme were looking at each other. I could hear their thoughts, they were so happy to have a family. One they could've never had, but now their dreams came true in just a short time.

"Okay, you guys go and finish packing, we leave in 24 hours from now, we will finish details tomorrow," Carlisle told us, as he took Esme's hand and walked towards their room in the back of the house. Before he could get to far he yelled, "You guys go hunt, you need it, I can tell."

"He can tell we need to hunt?" Rosalie asked us.

"How should I know?" I asked her back. Where is Alice when we had to ask some questions?

Alice POV

"Jasper, how can they do this to me?" I asked him, I was pouting, I didn't care. Why couldn't I get my own room, I had things I wanted to do, things that I could blossom in, things they didn't even know I could do. I wanted to work on designing my own clothes, and I needed space for that.

"I am not sure honey," he said to me, trying to get me to calm down still. It was going to work this time.

"I just don't understand, don't they know me? I have been their daughter longer, I deserve this just as much as the next guy, if not more," I said while he pulled me into his chest, losing myself in his luscious scent. That scent could get me to do anything.

I started to back away from him, "I know I am acting childish about this, but maybe things can be different, maybe my visions won't stay the same." I said before I closed my eyes again, hoping to see something new take place, anything at all.

"Alice, it is all going to work out, we are a family, everything will be fine," he tried comforting me again, but I keep my eyes closed.

"Just give me a minute, Jasper," I said to him before my eyes flickered into the future, there it was, I had my own room right now, it was a place that wasn't there before, how could this have happened, especially since I have already been through a virtual tour of the house.

"Yay," I yelled, just as I saw who built my room for me, as a gesture of a friend but most of all a big brother, a thing I have never had before.

"I take it is good news," he asked me with a smile on his face, "I can tell the mood has changed."

"Yeah, everything is going to be fine Jasper," I said as I thru myself into his arms. Everything was going to be great, not only our room, and my own room, but everything in between was going to work out.

"I am just glad we have each other, if not, I think you would be going crazy right now," he said while he kissed the top of my head. I wouldn't be going crazy, I would lose myself without him now, "you're my life now, Alice," he whispered to me.

I breathed in his scent one last time before I began to kiss him, pulling him back towards the house. "If it is going to be our last night here, I want this to magical, not only for me, but us," I said to him with a smile on my face. I would make love to him all day, and night, I wanted this to be the beginning of a new life for us.

Edward POV

"I think we need to go upstairs and pack, don't you think so Edward?" I heard Bella ask me, she gave a wink.

"Yes we do," I lightly pushed her up off of my lap, and then I walked by Rosalie and Emmett, "you guys have a fun time," I said to him, Bella began to run up the steps. _'You're never going to out run me,'_ I said to her.

'_Want to make that a bet?'_ she scolded back to me in her thoughts.

I ran up behind her and grabbed her, but I think she wanted me to do this, she had slowed down, "Promise me one thing," I asked her.

"Anything for you," she whispered back, while I gave her a light kiss on the lips.

"Let's not think about anything tonight, other than what we are doing at this very moment," I said to her, as her lips crashed into mine. _'Yes'_ she answered me.

I crushed my lips into hers, I loved the taste of her, and the good thing now was, she is always going to be mine. There aren't any other things standing in our way, just her and I, no one else.

I ripped her shirt off, she was wearing way too many clothes, I didn't care if it was a mini skirt or not, it was clothes, and they were in my way. I ripped her skirt from her body, remembering she was only wearing a g – string thong with her garter set, connecting to her stockings. "Bella, I swear on my life, you will be the death of me," I said to her while I picked her up and wrapped her legs around my waist, proving my manhood was calling to her. I had a hold of her bare ass, she was so soft, and I continued kissing her while she was undoing my buttons on my shirt.

After a second of fiddling with the buttons, she just pulled it apart, as we heard all the buttons hit the floor, _'I am not waiting any longer,'_ she said to me while I was still kissing her lips.

I kissed her, every inch I could put my mouth on to taste and suckle. I could never resist the wine, but I will always appreciate the bouquet. Between her smell, and taste, it was a pure feeling, a feeling that I was finally home. While my pants fell down to the floor, I laid her back onto the bed.

"I want to make love to you Bella," I said to her while I began detaching her garters from her stockings one at a time. _'Please Edward,'_ I heard her say.

'_In time sweet Bella,'_ I whispered back to her as I kissed a line down her leg as I pulled off one stocking. She looked so good, lying right here in front of me. The only thing stopping me now was a little black thong, which simply could become a piece of thread lying on the floor with the rest of the mess. I slipped her other stocking down her leg, letting my hand graze her soft skin beneath my finger tips.

I heard a soft moan escaped from her lips as I plunged one finger into her core, readying her for me, I took my other hand and pulled her thong from her body. "I wish it were always that easy," I said to her while I threw it onto the floor. My eyes caught hers and I said, "I love you Bella."

"Oh, Edward, please," she was all to ready for me, but right now, at this moment, I wanted to make love to her, slow and controllable. I wanted to show her everything I can be and do for her, show her what my body will always do when she is around me.

"Not yet," I whispered to her while I engulfed her mouth with mine lightly, leaving her with nothing but sweet kisses. I left my finger lingering over her clit, gently rubbing it in a circle, causing her to stir while I still caught her mouth with mine.

I worked down to the base of her neck, "I will spend everyday proving my love to you Bella," I said still kissing along her chest, making my way to her now firm peeks, I glanced up into her eyes, they were much more beautiful at this moment. The way the sun was hitting them, they were sparkling at me.

"I promise to you Bella," I paused to push the strands of hair that were covering her eyes behind her ear, "my Bella," I paused while I let my finger slide out of her center, I wanted her to focus on me, not what I was doing to her, "I will prove my love to everyday, promising to make this last a lifetime," she pulled me to her lips, escaping us to the world of desires.

"Show me Edward," she said as we began to beacon on a new journey. Tomorrow we would be some place new, some place where we can live together, just like we always dreamed of.

One day, I would marry this woman, maybe not soon, but when the time is right, she will be my wife, there is no hurry to our life anymore, for now we have eternity. An eternity to life, laugh, and most off all to love, we have been strong, and now we are stronger than we have ever been. Because of this, our love for each other will last a lifetime.

A/N:

Alright, I put out the Twenty – Eight Chapters, now all I want from you is one small review, that is all. If you like my work, let me know, remember I do not have a Beta. Even if you didn't like it, let me know, anything at all. If you like my work, make sure you author alert me on the review section, that way you can catch my next story! A thank you to one person that has tried to review the whole way through, kleptry, thank you! Another one who only reviewed certain chapters, docsmilitarywife, thank you also for your reviews! Thank you to everyone else that has take the time to hit the review button for me! It means the world to us writers, it does make a difference… Thank You for your time and being patient with me!!

A/N # 2:

Now if you want to be on the edge of your seat with a story, I know I am, check out Mypinkfairy stories on here, her new one, The Throne, has me consistently wondering what is going to happen next. She encouraged me to write this story, so I owe it all to her. Thank You Mypinkfairy for everything, for the reviews, the encouragement, and everything else you have been there for me to help me through! Thanks!!


	29. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; sadly all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**A/N: ** Okay, incase anyone is left lingering on what happens to everyone, here is a little bit to help you see what becomes of them, something that Twilight lacks, but I couldn't do with my readers. I hope so much you can review my work, my readers are high but sadly only two of you review for me, for that I thank you!!!

Epilogue

**Edward & Bella: **They got their happily ever after, they ended up adopting as some people would call it, a teenager named Nessi. Bella and Edward were hunting in the Denali National Park, where they found her merely breathing; they rushed her back to their cabin, where Edward plunged his teeth into her, trying to save her from death. She came to this new world with the help of her new family, only to try and avenge her death, her boyfriend had beaten her almost to the point of being unrecognized. Luckily, she had already been an orphan so they didn't have to worry about a family losing a child like Edward's once had. Right now they are trying to help Nessi through her first challenge, high school; she had been deprived of such an experience before. They love her as much as any mother and father would love their own child, still holding their own personal bond, even stronger then before.

**Alice & Jasper: ** They have their own house, close to the others but still far enough they can do their own things when they want. Alice has began designing her own clothes, she loves to put on fashion shows for her family, especially the new addition, Nessi, Alice welcomed her with open arms, hoping that one day she might be able to adopt one of her own. Jasper has been doing research, he wants to look into being a pilot, and it won't be long now before he could buy his own plane with the Cullen fortune, Carlisle couldn't be any prouder of him. Alice and Jasper have their silent moments, only to speak to each other, holding onto each other, reading what the other one is saying through emotions. Alice and Jasper are so in love, anyone from the outside wouldn't ever dare break their bonds that are strung so tight.

**Rosalie and Emmett:** Emmett continues picking on Bella and Edward over every little detail, especially when it comes to sex. Although Bella has some good come backs in time, he will have to suffer the consequences that she dishes back out to him. Rosalie is good, she is on urge of wanting to be a mother, especially since the new addition to the family came along, but they know that some day it could happen for them also. Until that day comes, Rosalie has been with Alice, helping her make the clothes and thinking up new designs for the next line. She is contently happy with her marriage with Emmett, in there own house, they do not have to be quiet in any way or form while making love anymore. Luckily the family had not thrown them out years ago. But soon things will turn around for them, they will end up adopting.

**Carlisle & Esme: **Esme is still compassionate in every aspect of her life; she loves her new grandchild, although she isn't that young, but she and Carlisle are very happy to be grandparents. They enjoy the peace and quiet, now that all of their children moved out on their own after 8 years of being there. They were there for them through high school and college, but there is a part of Esme that is sadden to lose their closeness she once had, especially with her daughters. Carlisle is trying to fill the void in her life with everything imaginable, taking her on trips, and buying her own Island, Esme Island, she calls it. A place where the family reunites twice a year, in a place where they do not have to hide, and a place they can be themselves.

**Carmen & Eleazer: **They have spent their time morning their daughters, only to learn that they brought this massacre upon themselves. They never knew that Katie had a past with Edward, who was now their nephew. After they came to see reality on the subject they openly welcomed the Cullen's into their home. Each one of the Cullen's had come to say their peace, not only about their long lost daughters, but for it being family. They separately promised that if anything like this was to happen again, that they would come to them first. Carmen and Eleazer are living in Denali, Alaska still with Carlisle and Esme close by, they have become close over the years, and they even go on trips with them now and again. Soon it will be time to go to Island Esme.

**The wolves of the pack:** Emily didn't take the news of Sam or Jacob lightly, she began to round up a team, a team who was not afraid of the blood drinkers, and not afraid of losing their life. As of now, she has only four wolves in the pack that is willing to fight the people who took away her Sam from her, soon her kids will be of age and take after in their father's foot steps. Two more wolves, then they will have enough, enough to kill whoever started this tragedy, and soon she will be happy, not happy for what they did, but for taking away something just as precious from them, only if it is a few it will be enough. The war will begin soon.

A/N: Hahaha… how did you like that??? Hmm.. if I can get maybe 10 reviews or more.. To let me know that they want to see what happens… I might make a Part 2.. so if you like it, if the story lines in this sound good, let me know!!!!! I can make it into another BOOK!!! It would take place after the updates in this…. So go review…. Like I said a minimum of 10….


End file.
